Childhood Sweethearts
by Z Star The Hidden Dragon
Summary: This story is set during the world championships in the first season. Kai starts wondering whatever happened to his family and how he was sent to the abbey, after he sees a childhood friend who he can't remember. Will all of Kai's past come to surface? An
1. Ch1 Returning to Russia

Childhood Sweethearts 

By: Z Star the Hidden Dragon

Anime: Beyblade 

Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure/Drama/Humour 

Summary: This is set at the beginning and end of the Russian tournament, Kai wants to find out who his family is and what happened to him with the help of a childhood friend, who he can't remember. (My OC) Will he fall in love in the process?

Z Star: Okay, this is my first Kai romance fic. In fact this is the first of my fics I've posted. So PLEASE be nice.

Kai: What she means is NO FLAMES ALLOWED! If you don't like this fic, don't read it. But constructive criticism is allowed.

Z Star: Couldn't put it better myself Kai. But next time, try not scaring the readers! -.-

Kai: Humph. Everyone's a critic, can you just do disclaimer! I don't want to be here longer than I have to.

Z Star: You're a little touchy this week. Okay here it is, I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE! It's right here in print. The only thing I own are my two own characters Raven and Pleo. Besides if I did own the show, I'd be rich!

Kai: Thank lord you don't own the show!

Z Star: What's that supposed to mean! .

Chapter One: Returning to Russia

Kai's POV

You know me as Kai Hiwatari, caption of the Bladebreakers. Not anymore. I belong here in the alley now. This is my home. I know what you think, that I'm back stabber with a cold heart. But when Boris showed me the power of black Dranzer, I was powerless to resist the temptation, to improve my skills. Look, let me just show you how it all happened and what you didn't see on the show…

As soon as I got off the train at Moscow, I immediately knew there was something familiar about it. I was with the Bladebreakers, as usual and as always they acted like animals in a zoo. We went to find a place called the abbey, but Kenny couldn't read the map because it was in Russian. So I had to guide everyone through the city, which is not an easy job, especially with Tyson complaining through out the journey.

"We're lost aren't we?"

"Don't worry Tyson, I'm sure Kai knows where he's going." Max assured him. But that wouldn't calm Tyson down.

"WE'RE LOST! AND I'M HUNGRY!"

"Tyson?" I said.

"Yeah Kai?"

"SHUTUP!"

"Humph! I'm still hungry."

"Don't be hard on him Kai, we've been walking for 2 hours." Ray said.

"Maybe we should stop and ask for directions." Kenny suggested.

"No way! We don't need directions!" Tyson said.

"For once I agree with Tyson! If we ask directions that would be admitting I don't know what I'm doing do!" I said. I didn't realise how stupid I sounded until I told this story.

"What is it with men and asking directions?" Raven said. She's Tyson's little sister, she had to come along with us because Tyson's Grandpa had to go see a friend in Germany. Would you leave a kid on her own without an adult? Not me, they're too untrustworthy. Who knows what they get up too?

"Let me explain Raven, it all to do with…" Before Ray went into a long speech about manhood, that no female was allowed to hear, so I gave in to the asking directions idea.

"Fine! I'll ask someone. Wait here." I said, walking away to find someone who could speak English.

"I knew that would get to him! See ladies, this how you get men to do what you want!" Raven said.

"Who are you talking to?" Tyson asked, a little confused.

"Umm… no one. " 

(A.N: Raven! You can never expect your own characters to keep the magic of fanfiction! They keep revealing to the original characters that people are-

Raven: Um, Star?

Z Star: Yes?

Raven: I think everyone wants to go back to the fic now.

Z Star: O.O Oh, heh sorry please continue reading.)

I couldn't believe I fell for Raven's trick, she's an 11-year-old! Anyway I forgot about being angry at Raven after awhile, I was to busy looking for a local person.

I found a girl sitting on a bench, her most features were her long strands of snow-white hair and slightly pale skin. I hoped she spoke English.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me where the abbey is?" I asked.

But I couldn't get an answer out of her; she kept gawking at me with her dark sapphire eyes, like I was a ghost.

"Um, you don't speak English do you? Humph, a lot of help you were..."

"Wait!"

I felt the white haired beauty grabbed my wrist. Usually if someone did that, I'd be giving them my famous death glare and take my hand away. But for some reason, I just stood still.

"I know where the abbey is. You go down that road and make a left. Then you take the road that leads to outside the city. Then take a right and you'll see a big building. There's the abbey." She explained.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Sorry for staring at you. I thought you were someone I once knew."

"Humph." I went back to the Bladebreakers, leaving the girl behind. I felt strange around her, like I've seen her before. What I found most peculiar about her were the red streaks on her cheeks. They were similar to my blue ones. But I decided to ignore that similarity. After we went to the abbey, we returned to our hotel. For some reason the abbey made me feel awful. It was like I had fire burning in my stomach, my spine was prickling, I wanted out get out of there. It was like the place in my nightmares.

"Kai are you okay?"

I turned to see the small purple haired girl Raven.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You look really pale."

"I'm fine."

"Well if there's anything wrong, you know you can tell me."

Raven said smiling. Why she being so nice to me? I've never been nice to her or cared for her well being. Or anyone else's.

"GIVE ME THE PHONE TYSON!" I heard Ray scream.

"NO! I WANNA ORDER PIZZA!" Tyson screamed.

"YOU JUST HAD DINNER! YOU PRACTICALLY EAT THE WHOLE BUFFET TABLE! BESIDES I NEED TO CALL MARIAH!" Ray Yelled.

Raven started blubbering a little, making a small tear coming from her eye. Oh jeez here it comes.

"Aww raven, don't take it personally!" Ray said. He knew Raven has had a crush on him since they first met. "It's just, you're to young for me and I like you more as a friend!"

"Humph!" Was all Raven said.

"And you're still my favourite girl." Ray said.

Raven's tearful façade turned into a smile and started giggling like a schoolgirl. I had to admit it was kind of a cute moment. What? Did I say that? I hope I haven't gone soft. But taking advantage of the sentimental, soppy moment Tyson yanked the phone away from Ray.

"Yoink!" He cheered.

"Hey! Get back here!" Ray roared, chasing after the childish teen.

I couldn't believe Tyson was cunning enough to do that. Maybe he's smarter then I gave him credit for… nah!

"You snooze you lose!" Panted Tyson as the tiger teen gained on him.

"Using your own sister!" Ray exclaimed.

"Sigh I feel so used." Raven sighed.

Ray kept chasing Tyson around the room for ten minutes! Tyson was getting tired very quickly while Ray was running out of breath.

"All right break it up you two!" Max said, trying to pull Ray back.

"Yes! We have enough going on without any squabbling!" Kenny said.

Max and Kenny's vain attempt to stop the chase was pointless. So at this point I did something I wouldn't usually do.

"Tyson! Stop acting like an idiot! Ray! You're the most mature of the group (Besides me) start acting like it!" I ordered.

Tyson and Ray stopped in their tracks and stood very still, still in the same running position with the phone was still in Tyson's hand. Hey, you would do the same if I were glaring at you the way I did at them.

"That's better." I said, I turned and exiting the room leaving a cold silence behind me.

I decided to get some rest, so I could get up early tomorrow and train. I slipped my shoes off

And lay on my bed. I immediately fell asleep; this was the time I was most at peace. When you're caption of the Bladebreakers you never get any peace and quiet with all the craziness,

Which you have already seen. But my serene sleep would soon end…That's right, I was having a nightmare. Yeah even I have nightmares, Ok. I've been having them for awhile now, sometimes I feel like they are trying to tell me something…

**DREAM **

I was out walking, in a cold deserted place. There was a blizzard and I was in it, but somehow it didn't affect me, I was still able to stand tall on my two feet without any trouble.

I looked around and saw more of my surroundings; it was a forest of winter. Then my eyes caught a figure standing far away from me. This was what I dreamed of every night.

"Hello?" I called out; the still figure did not answer me.

"Hello!" I screamed, but still no response from the hidden figure.

"Answer me!" I screamed again in my most intimidating voice I could make. But no matter how much I yelled the stranger would not answer me. But then the mysterious character came out from the shadows under the trees, the most unlikely person making it's way towards me.

"YOU!" I screeched; I couldn't believe it! "What the hell are you doing here!" It was the person that's been haunting in my dreams! It was the girl from this morning!

The girl just flashed me a knavish smirk, showing her gleaming white teeth. She then stared at the ground.

"Huh?" I could tell she was gesturing at me to look at the white floor. "Dranzer!" I saw my beyblade spinning on the snow, but it was being pulverised by another blue and silver beyblade. It kept hitting Dranzer, not giving him one chance to fight back.

"Come on Dranzer! Let's beat her down!" I commanded; I couldn't stand losing and neither did Dranzer. I could sense it. But with every blow the white haired beauty hit at me, I felt I was growing weak. At this point I wanted to wake up from this. But I tried my best to stand tall, but then I saw something very unusual.

"What is this!" Everywhere the two beyblades span left a trail of blood, my blood "What is happening?" The sapphire-eyed maiden was beating me to my knees. I couldn't believe I was going to be defeated like this… but then I heard a the cry of a giant bird or prey, it was…

"Dranzer!" But no it wasn't my faithful bitbeast, although the creature resembled him. It was a black phoenix that came down and swooped down at me!

"Kai! Kai! Kai…"

**END OF DREAM **

"KAI!" I heard someone shout my name, with a loud thump I fell out of my bed, due to Raven jumping on it!

"Kai! Get up! It's almost noon!" Raven shouted in my ears. I just groaned and threw the covers over my head. "Come on Kai! we've got training to do! Everyone's already waiting!" Raven then left the room without helping me off the ground. Sometimes that girl really gets on my nerves!

Wait! Did I over sleep? NO! I have never missed my morning training in my life! Argh! I quickly got up, slipped on my shoes and rushed down stairs. I felt so tired, I have never had a more disturbing night!

"Just great! What more could go wrong!"

End of Chapter One

_Z Star: That's the first chapter! I know Kai was a little out of character, butI just wanted to show a little bit of his light side.So what did you think of it Kai? _

_Kai: It was… Ok… _

_Z Star: Ok? C'mon, I know you liked it more than that! _

_Kai: Yeah well, I don't appreciate you torturing me through my dreams, making me miss my morning training and nearly letting me loose a beylade match!_

_Z Star: Please forgive me Kai, but this is all part of the story! Besides, lighten up for once! _

_Kai: Humph! _

_Z Star: Anyway, if you liked my story please review, I'll thank everyone who reviewed at the end of the next chapter and when the story ends. Bye for now! Say goodbye Kai! _

_Kai: -.- Bye. _


	2. Ch2 Since You've Been Gone

Z Star: And we're back!

Kai: (Sarcastically) Oh joy, I can't wait to start the chapter!

Z Star: -.-; At least have a little bit of enthusiasm!

Kai: Hn!

Z Star: Now who's going to do the disclaimer for me?

Raven: I will! I will! I WILL!

Z Star: All right, all right keep your head on Raven.

Kai: O.O How did she get in here?

Z Star: Ok do your thing Raven.

Raven: Ok, Z Star does not own Beyblade, but she does own me and Pleo (Her own characters)

Z Star: Now let's start the story!

Kai: No, no, no wait a minute! I wanna leave; I don't want to be stuck with you two for the entire chapter!

(Kai tries to get out of his chair but Raven runs round him with a piece of rope and ties him to the chair)

Kai: W-what is going on?

Z Star: Awe Kai, you weren't going to leave us on our own were you?

Raven: Yeah! The fun has just begun! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kai: HELP!

Chapter Two: Since You've Been Gone

**? POV**

I was out in the frosty, snow-paved capital that was Moscow. The streets were paved with people; a melody of people's footsteps and car engines filled the air. I was sitting on a park bench, looking up at the sky admiring the cloudy skies. Until I heard a strong, raspy voice.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me where the abbey is?"

I looked in front of me to see a boy. A boy I thought I knew. On his head he had grey bangs covering his forehead and the rest of his hair was blue. My eyes met with his blood red ones and his face. His face had two blue stripes, one on each cheek.

Could have this been the boy from my childhood? Or was it a ghost from the past?

_No it can't be him. I swore to that if I ever saw him again I'd rip him to pieces! _

_Besides he would have recognised me if he were Kai. _

"Um, you don't speak English do you? Humph, a lot of help you were…"

"Wait!"

For some reason I had grabbed the boy's wrist, I had no idea why. Maybe I just wanted to be sure this wasn't my Kai. Wait? Did I just call Kai my Kai? No, no I don't think so… I could tell the stranger was uncomfortable under my grip. So I released his wrist

"I know where a hotel is. You go down that road and make a left. Then you take the road that leads to outside the city. Then take a right and you'll see a big building. There's a hotel." I explained.

"Thanks" He said.

"No problem. Sorry for staring at you. I thought you were someone I once knew."

"Humph."

_What? Not even a goodbye? Jerk!_

I decided to forget about the boy but failed. Why did he want to go to the Abbey? And why did he remind of Kai?

Arch! Why do I keep thinking about Kai? Wait a minute? What time is it? Oh no! If Boris finds out I'm gone he'll kill me! 

So I ran all the way back to the Abbey, in ten minutes. Yeah I ran from the middle of the city to the outside of it. Well when you live in the Abbey you have to be at the peak of physical fitness.

I slowly sneaked pass the guards dressed in their black, bizarre outfits. You know for scary looking guys, they're not very smart. Anyone could get past them if they know the right way of doing it.

Running all the way down to the basement, I was back at the training facility room. The sight was horrendous; I looked on as the trainees hung above thousands of deadly snakes and vicious cobras. Even more trainees were strapped by their legs doing sit ups, pointed spikes just below their heads.

Everything about the Abbey was full of darkness. No beyblader here has ever made a smile, never laughed or had a single day of fun in their miserable lives. Here life is about perfecting our skills, making the perfect beyblade technique and defeating your enemies.

All because of two sick men, the lives of these children have been ruined. But it is up to some of us, who have remained strong, to help them through our captivity. Like me and some of my closest friends.

"Hey Pleo! You're back." I heard my redheaded friend; he welcomed me with a friendly glance with his icy blue eyes.

"Hello Tala."

"Where did you go off to this time? Do you know what would have happened to you if Boris noticed you were gone?" Questioned Tala, I swear that sometimes he worries too much about me. For the love of Beyblade he's not my brother! When will he get

that?

"No where special... and to answer your second question, I'm too quick for Boris to catch me." I spoke confidently. Tala smirked.

"You're too cocky Tachikawa. Some day Boris or Voltaire will catch you and you'll face the consequences." He said.

"Lighten up, as long as I'm careful Boris and Voltaire won't catch me." I told him.

"Whatever." Scoffed Tala. "So are you gonna stand there or give me a beybattle?"

A smirk curled my lips, as I confidently made my way to the beyblade dish. I took out my launcher and my most prized possession. My Frostic Dranzer!

"Let it rip!"

Our beyblades flew into the dish, knocking each other in the air. I was the first to land, which gave me the perfect opportunity to attack Tala's Wolfberg. But he wasn't going to take it so the wolf beast retaliated and charged at me.

The only thing I could do was to bring out my beautiful bit beast. She was a beautiful sky blue phoenix; her body embellished with ice that shined like diamonds. Her light turquoise feathers fluttered, as her wailing cry could be heard piercing the air.

"Attack Frostic Dranzer! Dance of Blizzards!" I cried as Frostic Dranzer rose through the air and came back down to earth in a whirlwind of snow and buried Wolfberg, stopping his blade from spinning.

"Damn it!" Tala screamed. "Beaten by a girl again!"

"Don't be sexist Tala!" I said narrowing my eyes at him. "What's the score Ian?"

A very short boy added another point to me on the scoreboard.

"100 to you Pleo and 100 to Tala. It's a tie!" Ian announced.

"A tie again?" Tala asked not believing what he heard. "Great, just great!" He said sarcastically folding his arms. I smiled at him, when Tala pretends to be mad, it's always funny.

"Not it isn't Tala!" A voice boomed the entire hall, sending a chill down every ones spine.

Boris! 

"It is your job to become a successful beybladers so Voltaire can finally have world domination!" Boris exclaimed.

As usual he went on and on how we were the pawns in his plan to take over the world of Beyblade. I was sick of it. I was sick of being used by Boris. Everyone here was scared of him. Even me. Even Tala, though we tried not to show it, for the others sake.

Boris told Tala and me if we didn't defeat each other soon, he would make everyone else pay.

"So I don't want excuses! Your goal is to defeat the enemy! And nothing else! Is that clear?"

"Yes master Boris!" Were the words that bellowed through the air. I could sense Ian hiding behind me, not wanting to look into the eyes of our corrupt master. Unfortunately Boris saw this and took advantage of it.

"You!" He pointed at Ian. "Stop hiding behind that woman! Act like a man for once

in your life!"

I felt Ian grip tightly on my right arm, I could tell he was terrified. I wanted to do something, but I felt it would only make the situation worse. Ian still wouldn't come out from behind me, which made Boris more impatient.

"Am I going to have to make you come out Ian!" He bellowed, fiddling with a whip in-between his fingers.

"Ian, please do what Boris says." I begged in a whisper.

But Ian still wouldn't listen or speak a word; he was still paralysed by Boris's grotesque eyes that were burning into him.

"Well if you won't come out on your own, I'll just have to punish you…" Boris colourless, wintry lips made a creepy smile, showing his ghostly white teeth. Just to frighten Ian more Boris took a strike at the floor with the barbed rope.

"That's enough Boris!" I blared out loud. The sound of shocked gasps filled the room, I knew I was in trouble now.

"Pleo what have you done!" A harsh whisper came from Tala. Now I was the one having holes burned into me. Boris's ugly face was now fixed into a virulent glare, his eyes ablaze with rage.

"You dare to tell _me_ what to do young lady?" Was all he said, in a cold tone of voice, which could send deleterious shivers down the most mighty of men.

I didn't utter a response; I felt my heart beating faster than it had in my life. I made quiet, sharp, rasping breaths; my body entire body was so cold that I couldn't move. My skin even turned whiter than it already was. That was how scared I was.

"Don't be shy to speak Ms. Tachikawa, you of all people shouldn't be afraid to speak their mind." Boris satirically commented.

My only reply to his shrill remark, was my famed death glare. But nothing could stop me from shaking uncontrollably and my breathing became louder. Boris started laughing like a mad man at my expense, he knew I was frightened and he was enjoying seeing me squirm. That's how he makes everyone suffer, by using mental torture.

"So now you won't speak." Chuckled Boris, with his arms crossed. "Well maybe you will learn not to talk back at your elders. But I will make sure you know your place, just so this doesn't happen again…"

Boris made his way towards me, now I knew what was coming. All I could do was stand there and glare and nothing else. The next thing I knew I was smacked across the face, so hard that I fell to the cold floor.

For a moment I was stunned into silence. I lay still on that chilly, solid floor; I did not dare to get up. You'd think one of these boys would have came and gave Boris a taste of his own medicine. But that would have only made things worse.

Boris left me there to suffer, an ugly sneer plastered on his face. As soon as he disappeared, everyone rushed to my side.

"You're bleeding." Tala calmly stated, while helping me to my feet. He was right; a small drop of blood came from my mouth, I could feel my cheek felt sore.

"Here Pleo, put this cloth to your face. It will stop the bleeding." A grey haired boy with silver eyes said, handing me the white and slightly damp rag.

"Thank you Alexander."

"Just wait till I get five minutes alone with Boris." grumbled a giant blonde boy in the corner, who wore goggles. "In fact I'll give our _master _a piece of my mind!"

"Don't Spencer!" I warned him.

"Yeah we've already got one beaten up person." Said Bryan, the stoic lavender haired boy.

I smirked. The Demolition Boys never had to try to be funny; they just were, and their antics always cheered me up. But I noticed one Demolition Boy, standing far away from all of us, with a guilty conscience.

"Ian!" I called. "What's the matter?"

When Ian heard me he jumped like he saw a ghost or something, the poor boy looked so sorrowful.

"Pleo, I almost got you killed!" He exclaimed.

"Ian, Boris only hit me around face, I think I'll survive."

"Yes but still… I'm sorry, I should have done what Boris told me to do! Then you wouldn't be hurt."

"Ian, really it's all right. Boris scares everyone. But next time, just do what he says and don't give him a reason to be angry with you." I told him. Luckily Ian's mischievous smile returned to his lips and got his unruly spirit back.

"I'll remember Pleo."

"Good."

The only thing keeping me from escaping this place, are my friends. They need me; I know it. They may seem tough and scary but underneath that they have hearts of gold.

If only everyone else could see that…

"Alexander!" One of the guards called. "Boris requests that you speak to him now!"

Alexander quivered at the thought of being alone with Boris. But he followed orders anyway.

"Yes sir."

Alexander gave us one final look, as if it was the last time he'd see us. Then finally left the training area. Everyone thought something awful would happen to our friend, but that did not happen till later.

An hour had passed since Alexander left; I was beginning to get worried. But Tala assured me he would be Ok. But no one can be Ok, not with Boris.

Just as I was going to go look for him, Alexander appeared again, smiling. It was strange; I've never seen Alexander smile before. Well I've never seen him make a wide happy grin before.

"Alexander!" I called. "What did Boris want with you?"

"I have great news!" He said, you could tell he was excited, it was like he had been on sugar.

"What is it?" Tala asked suspiciously.

"Boris said that if I win a battle against one beyblader, he'll let me go home!" Alexander said.

"What!" Spencer blurted out.

"It's true! He said if I could defeat a beyblader he picks from the street, he'll give me my freedom!"

"Are you sure Alexander?" I asked.

"Yes Pleo, I've never been more sure in my life!"

"What if he's lying?" Snapped Tala. "Alexander you know Boris never keeps his word. He's got something up his sleeve, I'm sure of it. You don't think Boris would really let you go? Would you?"

You could now see the seriousness in Alexander's face. His eyes were intense, full of calm. He wasn't angry, just trying to prove his point.

"I know Tala. But, I have to take this chance. Even if Boris doesn't keep his promise, at least I know I never gave up hope of escaping."

Everyone was stunned into silence. Nobody dared to give a reply. Not even me.

"I'll see if I can get you guys out of here too. Wish me luck."

Just as Alexander was about to leave to train for his battle, he felt someone's strong grip on his shoulder. He looked behind him to see me, with a warm smile on my face.

"I'm sure you won't need it."

He started smiling too. Everyone in the area surrounded us giving Alexander praise.

"Just be careful Ok." Tala warned, his icy blue eyes showed how deadly serious he was about it too.

"I will."

"And kick this wannabe beyblader's butt!" Joked Ian; you could hear everyone trying to hold back their laughter. Even Tala and I started giggling; it was the crude comments Ian made that helped us keep our sense of humour.

"Shhh!" A chuckling Bryan chided. "Boris will hear."

"Screw Boris!" Ian remarked again, causing everyone to burst out laughing again.

"Ian stop it! Or the guards will come and shut us up!" I mumbled; I had to cover my mouth so I could stop myself laughing like a hyena.

"Sorry." He said with his innocent act. But I could see past it.

"I'll miss these moments." Alexander sadly said. He was very sensitive person, so he was easily upset about leaving all his friends behind.

"Don't worry Alexander, I'm sure we'll see each other again." I said. I didn't really believe it, but who knows, fate has strange ways of bringing people together again and separating them. Like Kai and me …

"Alexander!" A guard dressed in dark purple approached him, and grabbed him by the arm. "Boris has brought your opponent, get ready for your match!"

Alexander nodded.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye."

"If you win that is." Tala abruptly commented. I knew Alexander was used to it, but I punched Tala in the arm anyway. It was my way of telling him 'Don't be mean!'

"We know you will." I added.

"Send us a postcard. Oh and if its not much trouble could you sneak us out?" Spencer asked.

Alexander chuckled, "I'll try."

"It was nice knowing you." Bryan simply said.

"Adios!" Ian said waving goodbye.

"GET MOVING!" The guard screamed dragging Alexander by the arm. But he was still smiling; I was overjoyed to see him so happy.

"Who do you think he'll be facing?" Bryan asked.

"I'm not sure. Probably just some amateur from the street, why don't we go see up on the balcony?" Tala suggested. Outside the abbey, there was this place where we called the 'arena' where the biggest battles happened. Only the star beybladers could watch from the balcony, like the Demolition boys and me.

We spotted Alexander from there, who looked **very** nervous, actually nervous wasn't the word for what he was feeling. It was weird, he seemed so confident just a minute ago.

"Oh no." Tala mumbled.

"What is it?"

"Look who Alex is battling…"

I looked in Tala's direction. My eyes widened to the size of huge melons. It was the Tyson from the Bladebreakers! Boris knew Alexander would never have a chance at beating Tyson, he was a good beyblader, but he did not gain enough skill to defeat a pro.

But I was about to get a surprise of my own. When I looked further I saw a familiar face. It was the boy from this morning! The arrogant bluenette with the blue shark fin strips on his face. I heard a growl coming from Tala and I turned to him.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked.

"Nothing!" He snapped. "He's got a lot of nerve coming back!"

The cold boy was keeping something from me. I could tell by the way he kept so quiet and didn't say anything during the match. Alexander had tried his best, he had almost beaten Tyson Granger, but the dark skinned boy took victory at the jaws of defeat. Thanks to the mysterious bluenette. But for poor Alexander, he was about to loose everything, and not just his dignity. The next thing we knew, Boris completely destroyed Alexander's beyblade, reducing it to piles of scrap. It was the most heartbreaking scene, seeing Alexander's face. I could have cried…

It was nearly dark; everything was quiet. Tala and me were yet again sneaking around the abbey, avoiding all the guards, and you know by now. It was kind of a game for my redheaded friend and me, to see if we didn't get caught and to get a bit of an adrenaline rush.

But tonight we weren't doing this for fun. Down below the abbey, nothing could compare to the horror that happened above. Bitbeasts were experimented on or artificially made, torture chambers were built for when you got on Boris's wrong side. But the scariest part of the basement was the dungeons. There was nothing but darkness; you couldn't even see the back of your hand. If you a lost beyblade match in public, this is where you would go. You would be starved for a week; take daily visits in the torture chamber and take taunts from Boris and his watchman.

I knew this because I had to nurse the victims' back to health, but even after I healed them, they were never the same.

I breathed heavily, why you ask? You'll find out now.

"Nervous Tachikawa?" Tala asked.

"No." I simply replied.

"Come one Pleo, I know you're afraid of the dark."

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"I've known you since we were children, you always hated total darkness. You also leave a candle on every time you go to sleep." What Tala said was true.

Ever since I can remember I was afraid of the dark. There was only one thing that stopped me from panicking in the dark was having a light (Duh!) or having a close friend near by.

"I hate you sometimes." I quietly said. I didn't mean it (obviously), so all Tala did was make his trademark smirk. Even in the dark I could recognise it.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. We're all scared of something, even me." He admitted.

"Tala, I am not scared of anything." I lied.

"That's what we all like to think Pleo. But no matter what, there's always going to be something that will haunt us." Tala coolly replied. I didn't speak another word. Who knew Tala was such a poet? Anyway, the rest of the way we were stayed silent.

We reached the dark, gloomy dungeons and found a prison cell. Behind the bars was a broken hearted Alexander, his skin was paler then ever and he was started to get thinner. He was caged like an animal. The poor boy looked so depressed, all of the spirit he had left was gone. This was one of the reasons I hated Boris so much!

"Alexander!" Tala called.

Alexander slightly tilted his head towards us. His face was so emotionless; his eyes lost their spark, it was like his soul was taken by the devil himself.

"T-Tala… P-Pleo?" He stuttered.

"Yes it's us Alex." I said. Alexander broke down in tears, but he wasn't sad. He was just glad to see some friendly faces.

"Oh please don't cry Alexander." I begged. I took out from my rucksack a large loaf of bread. "Here, eat this."

I handed the bread to Alexander and he grabbed it and stuffed down his mouth like a hungry dog. Thankfully he stopped crying.

"So has Boris punished you yet?" Tala asked. Alexander finished his short meal, licking his fingers and stared up at the Demolition Boy's leader.

"Not yet, but he said tomorrow morning I would have to do _intensive_ training to make up for my loss."

"Intensive training meaning torture?" Tala asked, Alexander nodded.

It was so unfair how Boris tricked Alexander, raising his hopes like that.

I will get revenge Boris I swear. You and Voltaire will rot in hell! 

"I'm never going to get out of here am I?" Alexander said, not really expecting an answer.

"Don't worry, we'll free you." I said. "After we've done that you can run away. I swear on my life, you will have your freedom."

I felt Tala grab my arm and made me face him.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" He snarled, making sure Alexander couldn't hear.

"Nothing. I am just trying to help a friend."

"I don't like seeing him in there either, but trying to break him out! That's crazy!"

"It's worth a try. If we help him escape during the world finals, Boris and Voltaire will be too busy to notice that Alexander is gone, and by the time they do, he'll be long gone!" I explained. Tala looked at me as if I was crazy but he said.

"Pleo Tachikawa. This must be the craziest, the most stupid, dangerous idea I've ever heard. But it's brilliant!" Tala said smirking. "Tachikawa, we've got some planning to do!"

"Hooray!" Alexander cheered weakly.

"Don't use too much of your strength Alexander, you'll need it." Tala chided.

"I'll come back and sneak you some breakfast in the morning Alex." I said.

"Ok. But when are you going to break me out?" He asked.

"As soon as we can." I told him. Suddenly a huge crash came from round the corner, from one of the clumsy guards. "Uh oh, we better get going. We'll see you tomorrow Alexander."

"HEY! WHO'S THERE!" Screamed the guard, Tala and me ran out of there as fast as we could, so we wouldn't end up like Alexander. We could hear a group of the guards' thundering steps behind us, I was sure we would be caught.

"We're not going to make!" I panicked, I was beginning to feel so tired, if I wasn't deprived of sleep I could have run out all of the guards by now.

"Not going to make it my ass!" Tala shouted grabbing my arm again and we jumped out the window. I would have screamed all the way down to the ground, but I had lost my voice. Tala and me speedily flew, I thought we would hit the frozen, hard floor, I closed my eyes in fear.

But I realised I had stopped falling. I was sitting on something soft yet prickly. I opened my eyes and saw I had landed on a bush garden.

"Tala?" I called.

At first I worried that Tala might have fallen and been hurt. But then,

"Hey Pleo! Wasn't that exciting?" I saw Tala; safe and sound laid on a rose bush.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I screamed, now I was fuming. But Tala wasn't scared of my rage; he just smirked at me and pulled me out of the bush garden.

"Next time you jump out of a window, make sure you don't grab me with you!"

Tala started chuckling hysterically, not in my entire life have I seen him like this. Well, not since we were 13.

"Heh, let's go back to our dorm's before the guards come after us… Tachikawa? Pleo? Pleo are you Ok?"

I said nothing. All I did was stand there, as if I was a frozen statue. It had been such a long time since I was last here. Right next to the huge oak tree was the ice coated river, where I almost died.

**FLASH BACK**

It happened when I was only eleven years old; I was ice skating on the same river, making my way gracefully across the ice. Several people applauded my performance on the ice, but my fifteen minutes of fame was short lived.

"Nice moves Pleo!" Cheered Spencer.

"She's doing well for a beginner." Commented Tala.

"Hn, yeah and great at showing off too." An arrogant yet handsome boy snapped.

"You're just jealous Kai! Because every time you come on the ice you fall flat on your butt!" I laughed.

"Whatever." Kai calmly said with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. I tried winding him up by sticking my tongue out at him, but Kai still didn't do anything.

Me and Kai were always competing with each other, if it wasn't at beyblade, it was ice skating, if it wasn't ice skating it was chess and etc. you get the idea. We'd always look for reasons to fight, but after that day Kai became my best friend.

As I danced across the ice I failed to notice the crack in the diamond-paved floor; I jumped up and spun around in the air landing on the broken ice. I heard the sound of crackling beneath my feet, I thought it was nothing. But before I knew it, I was falling through the ice and under water.

I couldn't swim, so I kept sinking through the freezing water. I violently move my arms and legs about to reach the surface but failed, the only thing I could do was panic. My whole body felt a thousand knives were stabbing into me from the unforgiving cold. I thought I was going to die.

But then I could feel a strong pair of arms wrapped round my waist; I knew it was my saviour. He dragged me up to the surface, swimming us to safety. I could breathe air again; my hero carefully carried me in his arms and gently laid me on the snowy floor.

I opened my eyes to the least likely person who would have cared to rescue me. He was kneeling by my side and his hand on my shoulder, making sure I was Ok. His enchanting eyes were full of concern.

"Kai!" I wailed; I pulled him into my arms as I cried into his chest. I had no idea why I did that, but when I asked Tala why I hugged Kai, he said it was because I was in distress. But Bryan always teased me about it, saying I was in love with Kai. Kai and me beat him up that day, so he never spoke of it again.

I was shocked by the next move Kai made, he had responded to my embrace, holding so close. I could feel my cheeks burn hotly. It was a miracle no one saw though. Kai had one hand on my head, caressing it whispering short yet comforting words.

"It's all right now Pleo. You don't have to be scared anymore." Kai cooed.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Earth to Pleo! Are you there?" Tala's voice boomed through my head, breaking me back from my thoughts.

"Oh sorry Tala…"

"Are you all right? You seemed like you were in deep space." Tala commented.

"No I'm fine." I lied.

"Ok, but you can always tell me if something is on your mind." Tala said making a rare smile. How does he do that?

"Sure Tala." I smiled. He went ahead of me as I sauntered behind. Why can't I stop thinking about Kai? It's been so long ago since he left; I should be over him by now. Damn that boy from the street, now Kai is all I can think about! Sigh I just wish he'd come back.

Kai… since you've been gone, I haven't stopped thinking about you. When you were around, I never had to be afraid. But now… I'm scared for my life every single day…

End of Chapter Two 

_Z Star: Yay! I thought I'd never finish this chapter before going to Ireland! _

_Raven: YAY!_

_Kai: I HATE YOU BOTH!_

_Z Star: Aww, we love you too Kai!_

_Kai: NO YOU DON'T!_

_Raven: Yes we do!_

_Kai: NO! YOU! DON'T!_

_Z Star: Just leave him Raven, I'll be in Ireland by the time this argument finishes._

_Raven: Ok._

_Z Star: Please review and tell me what you think of my character Pleo. I'm sorry to leave you all so soon, but I'll be back on Tuesday. See you!_

_Raven: Bye for now!_

_Kai: HELP ME!_

_Z Star: And sorry the Demolition Boys were OOC, but I wanted to show their lighter side and prove they have a heart._

**Reviews: **

**Crimson Eye: Thank you for the compliment and adding the story to you're favourites list. I thought no one would review this fic until you came along. I hope you liked this chapter. **

**Maresia Eterna: Thanks for emailing a review. I believe I already sent a reply:) Thanks for you're support! **


	3. Ch3 Hit By The Moonlight

Z Star: Here we are again!

Kai: Humph!

Z Star: Oh come one you can't **still** be mad.

Kai: YES I AM! You let Raven tie a rope around me on a chair! You made me do something kind in the last chapter and you kid napped me!

Z Star: Technically that was not kidnapping, you came into my office willingly do you can't sue.

Kai: O.o Damn it! Well, at least Raven won't be here today.

Z Star: Yeah, but someone will be here in her place.

Kai: … Do I even want to know who that person is?

Z Star: I do not think so but I'm going to tell you anyway! TYSON!

Kai: AAAAAAAHHHH! NO! ANYONE BUT HIM!

Tyson: Hi buddy!

Kai: (Faints)

Tyson: O.o What's the matter with him?

Z Star: Oh nothing, he's just glad to see you. Would you do the disclaimer for me? (Makes puppy dog eyes)

Tyson: Ok, just don't use the puppy dog eyes, I get enough from my sister. Z Star The Hidden Dragon does not own beyblade for she is just a writer. She does own my sister and Pleo and Luca and Tayla. 

Z Star: So here we are again, with these beyblading men, to continue this story of melancholy love and romance, let's see if Tyson can keep on his pants!

Tyson: Hahahaha! HEY!

Note: Not all of this chapter in Kai's and Pleo's point of view.

Chapter Three: Hit by the Moonlight 

Rushing down the red carpet stairs, pushing past several people now annoyed with him, but he didn't care. Kai hoped for his team's sake that they were training or they would suffer under his wrath. He slammed the door behind him and entered the hotels' once flourished garden. You could only see snow everywhere, on the trees, the once blossoming bushes and on the grassy grounds.

But that was normal for all the locals, what caught Kai's burning eyes were his team-mates. They were playing very happily, like they were small children again, engaged in a snowball fight. As you could tell, Kai was not happy. He was but, he stormed over there, as soon as the bladebreakers saw him they stopped their competitive game immediately.

Kenny, Tyson, Max, Ray and Raven didn't dare make any sudden movements.

"Uh-oh, we're in trouble!" Ray whispered.

"Raven, why did you have to wake him up!" Tyson yelled in a hush murmur.

"I told you to stop playing when Kai got here! But you wouldn't listen!" Raven said, grasping her brother's arm.

Kai stopped right in front of them, with his traditional death glare. Tyson and Ray hid their fear easily, but for the others that wasn't so easy. Kenny and Raven were trembling in their shoes and Max just stood still, not moving a muscle. He was like a statue.

"Max." Kai starts. "Were you having a snowball fight?"

"N-no." Max stuttered turning his head another direction and his eyes started blinking uncontrollably.

"LIAR!" Kai bellowed in his face.

"Eeep!" Max, Raven and Kenny all fell back onto the snow, making little snow angels. Ray and Tyson helped them all up.

"Come on Kai, so what if we skipped training once?" Tyson blurted out. "I mean don't we deserve a break once in a while? We did win all the tournaments we competed in."

Now making Kai even angrier, Tyson wraps his arm round Kai's shoulders. Kai's eyes widened and veins were popping out of his head.

"Besides who could beat us! We are the best team after all, who needs a stupid training ritual!"

"Um Tyson!" Kenny warned, seeing steam come out of Kai's ears.

"Not now Kenny, I think I'm getting to him."

"But-"

"Kenny!" Tyson chided waving his hand out.

_Oh no he's done for._ Thought Kenny.

_I wonder what being an only child will be like? Well, until Hiro comes home. _Raven thought.

_I'm going to miss him. _Ray thought.

_I wonder if he'll let me have his snacks after he dies? Note to self: make up a coffin for Tyson and put a thank you note in it. _Thought Max.

"So Kai what do you say to letting the team have the rest of the day off from stupid training?"

Now Kai was **really **angry with Tyson. Steam was now coming out of his nose too, his eyes bulged up a lot and his face was red. You'd think Tyson would have noticed by now how angry the team captain was wouldn't you? But nope, poor Tyson was in for it.

"What do I say?" Kai began. "Training is not stupid, it is the only thing keeping **you** from turning into a lazy elephant! And from losing your next match, since you have no talent what so ever! Oh did I forget to mention that, THE ONLY TIME I WILL EVER PUT OFF TRAINING IS WHEN I LAY DOWN AND DIE! NOW GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR AND START WORKING!"

By now all the other Bladebreakers were hiding behind Ray watching, as Tyson was about to get the beating of his life.

"Ray! Max! Do something!" Raven begged tugging on Ray's coat.

"Hey what about me!" Kenny cried.

"Do you stand a chance against Kai in a fight?"

"Well… no, unless I had a gun." Kenny bitterly admitted.

"Sorry Raven but you're going to have to watch your brother die!" Max said aloud.

"WHAT!"

"No she doesn't." Ray chided at Max.

"Really! You're going to save him Ray?" Raven asked hopefully her hands folded.

"Well, not exactly." Ray put his hands on Raven's face and covered her eyes. "Hopefully now you won't see any blood or violence!"

"¬.¬;" Was the look on Raven's face under Ray's hands. _Why do I have a crush on this guy? Oh I remember now, because he's dead cute! _

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tyson screamed, whose collar was gripped by Kai. "Somebody! Anybody! In the name of all that's holy save ME!"

"Hello everyone!" Everyone looked behind them to see the boss, the big bubba, and the chairmen of beyblade and Tyson's savior…

"Mr. Dickinson!" Everyone except Kai cheered. Kai dropped the cowering purple haired boy onto the white, fluffy floor.

"I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!" Tyson cheered leaping up from the ground to hug the huge man and covered him in snow.

"O.o Did I miss something?"

"No just the near massacre of the century" Kenny commented making Mr. Dickinson more confused. "Trust me you don't want to know."

"What are you doing here Mr. Dickinson? The world championships don't start for a few days." Raven asked.

"Well I'm here to invite you to a Russian ball." Mr. Dickinson informed dusting off the offending snow off his clean and expensive brown suit.

"A BALL?" Tyson blurted out letting go of the chairmen.

"Yes, it's important that all of the bladers taking part in the world championships attend. That means you too Tyson." Mr. Dickinson said looking directly at the boy.

"D'oh!"

"YAY! I've always wanted to go to a ball." Raven beamed jumping with her arms in the air.

"Umm, will the other teams be there Mr. Dickinson?" Ray asked smiling, thinking of a certain pink neko-jin.

"Why yes."

"GREAT! I get to see my Mum again!" Max cheered waving his arms excitedly. Yes you guessed it Max had been eating sugar again.

"It's tonight at around eight, I expect all of you to be dressed formally for this occasion."

"Formally?" Raven asked nervously, who looked like a bee was about to sting her.

"You mean in tight uncomfortable suits?" Tyson blurted out with the same expression his sister had.

"Yes." Mr. Dickinson stated.

"Oh too bad." Raven shouted out in a fake disappointed tone. "I don't have a dress to wear, oh well. I guess I'll just have to stay in the hotel," Raven the pretended to blubber a little.

"Don't worry Raven, I have the perfect dress for you. You can borrow it for tonight." Mr. Dickinson said, not noticing the disgruntled look on the girl's face.

"D'oh!" She whispered. "Umm, thank you Mr. Dickinson."

"Hehehehehe." Tyson chuckled under his breath and arms crossed, failing to see the little girl glaring at him.

"I also have some respectable suits for you boys to wear." Mr. Dickinson continued. "I will send someone to pick you up at 7:30. Remember to enjoy yourselves and don't be nervous." He directed the last word at a certain small girl wearing an orange headscarf. "I'd love to stay, but I have an important meeting. Goodbye and see you at the ball!"

_D'oh! _Tyson thought. _Stupid ball!_

Mr. Dickinson waved goodbye to all the team and disappeared out the garden gate.

**KAI'S POV**

A ball? What a stupid idea! What would the BBA need to throw a ball for? This is the beyblade championships not a celebration! What half-wit came up with that notion?

"Well we leave for the party at 7:30 so we have seven hours and thirty minutes to get ready!" Max declared for no good reason.

"Gee, wouldn't want to be late for a party like that and disappoint Mr. Dickinson!" Tyson said aloud in an obvious and pathetic way of getting me to put off training.

"Forget it Tyson." I snapped. "Max said we had seven hours and thirty minutes so I plan to use them wisely. So the next four hours GET YOUR ASSES IN GEAR AND GET TO WORK!"

All of the Bladebreakers groaned, I had crushed their hopes of a day off. Good. They should get their hopes up too high. That's what I've learnt my whole life. Never forward to anything and be failed in the end. Besides they should be grateful I'm even giving my time to help them become better bladers. No one ever helped me reach where I am today.

They accepted being on this team because they wanted to be champions and being a champion takes hard work and effort. If they want to win the championships then they either accept my help or suffer loss and fail they're goal.

Over in the beydishes the hotel provided up on the roof, Kenny was next to me on his laptop Dizzi, Ray and Max were battling it out, while in the other corner Tyson and Raven decided to have a friendly beyblade match of their own. Well _friendly _wasn't the word. I must admit, For her age, Raven has some talent for beyblading. Though her talent wasn't enough to beat her brother, that's for sure.

"Come on Dragoon! Phantom Hurricane!" Tyson roared as the blue dragon appeared from its blade, smashing into Raven's black and orange blade.

"Oh no you didn't!" Raven angrily yelled. "Sparks Knight! Dance of Flames!"

A knight dressed in black and orange armour had appeared from Raven's blade slashing its burning sword into Dragoon. It roared in pain and nearly collapsed into the groaned with burns across it's chest.

"Come Dragoon let's take her down!" Tyson yelled. "Hurricane Storm!"

Gaining strength from his master's confidence, Dragoon lifted his heavy body and began the attack.

"Spark Knight! Use Celestial Sword!" Raven cried. The two bitbeasts clashed onto one another, only the strength of the two siblings could conclude this match. The beyblades let out luminous rays of light of all the colours under the sun that caught the attention of Ray and Max. Finally one of the bitbeasts gave in and was sent flying out of the beydish. You could guess who won. Come on, an experienced blader like Tyson could beat a little girl any day. Don't tell him I said that though. 

"O-oh no!" Raven whimpered. "I lost AGAIN!" The blubbering girl grabbed her beyblade, which had not been badly damaged.

"Don't worry Little Sis." Tyson smiled. "I think you did pretty well, you almost had me there." The smiling idiot picked his beyblade and walked over to the small girl.

"It's takes practise to get good. Besides you can't win all the time."

"Humph! Easy for you to say!" Raven huffed folding her arms.

"Well done Raven!" Cheered Ray putting his hands in the air. "You rocked the beystadium!"

"Yeah congratulations! You survived a beyblade match with Tyson!" Max applauded as well, making Raven's cheeks turn pink and turn very quiet, which was very unusual for the girl. But she smiled with her head down any ways.

"You even improved your attack skills by 10!" Kenny commented.

"Really! WHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Raven started making a victory dance and prancing about everywhere grabbing Ray, Tyson, Max and Kenny with her.

"That looks like fun! I wanna join in!" Dizzi whined as Kenny screamed as Raven was swinging him all over the place.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

How much strength does she have?

"You can't you're a computer." I pointed out flatly. Really she should know that being a computer.

"Oh thanks for reminding me!" She sarcastically commented. "It's hard enough not to enjoy being life with you Mr. Sourpuss! Tyson is right you are a part pooper!"

Ok, she did not just say that to ME! I narrowed my eyes at the annoying peace of machinery and made my famous death glare.

"You know what Dizzi? Maybe enjoying life wouldn't be so hard if I pulled your plug? Now how is that?" I grinned evilly as I reached out to take out the wire keeping Dizzi alive.

"NO! KENNY HELP!"

"Your cries are useless now!" I chided. I'm kind of enjoying being creepy evil; it's FUN!

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

But just as I was about to tug the wire out a tiny but strong hand grabbed me away!

"Come on KAI! Join in the victory dance!" Raven squealed yanking my arm. Stupid child she spoils everything!

"HA! In you're face KAI! Dizzi lives!" The computer cheered happily. I'll get you, you piece of maniacal, crude machinery and some other words which are to rude to put in because the stupid fic's age rating is to low! DAMN FANFICTION!

"Is it just me or is anyone else getting d-dizzy!" Max stuttered who seemed as if he was going to throw up at any minute!

"Raven please stop!" Tyson begged.

"NO!"

"If you stop Raven I'll give you some sweets!" Ray shouted in a loud yet sweet tone.

"OK!" Raven let go of all the now bemused Bladebreakers and me and crash-landed on the floor.

"OW!" We all screamed.

"Raven come here." I ordered. Raven stupidly came over and said,

"Yes Kai!"

"If you ever! Ever! Drag me into anything like that again! I'll put snakes in your bed! GOT IT?" I screamed grabbing her collar as she nodded her head rapidly.

"Yes sir." She squeaked with her big puppy dog eyes.

"Hey you can't say that to my sister!" Tyson growled getting up from the ground scowling down at me. I got up to face the smaller and foolish boy and let go of Raven.

"And why not?" I glared at the poor pitiful boy, who was now gulping the saliva stuck in his throat. He sweating like a pig from all that fear, I just smirked down at him.

"No reason." Tyson whispered quietly still angry.

"No Tyson!" Ray said. "Kai can't talk to any of us like that! Because we're on the same team and I think it's time he started treating us like we are!"

How dare he speak to me like that! What does he think he is?

"Why should I? I don't want be here with any of you. So why should I give you respect? All you do is complain about me being a hard ass all the time about training! I hate putting up with you no talents!"

"Well if that's how you feel Kai then we're leaving!" Max said walking out the door back to the hotel rooms and the others followed like sheep.

"And we're not training with you until you show us some respect!" Kenny added bravely before running away down the stairs.

"Thanks for sticking up for me brother!" Raven whispered tugging on his sleeve. "And you Ray and Max. And Kenny."

"Ah no problem Little Sis." Tyson grinned down at his sister. "That Mr. Sourpuss needs to learn not pick on kids and us."

So I was left there, on my own. Finally! I'm alone. Now I can practise in peace. I took out my launcher and beyblade and let it spin in the dish. Besides when I'm asleep, this is the only time I feel at peace. When I'm beyblading, heh. Its funny, the thing that has caused me the most suffering in my life gives me some sort of comfort.

"_**Master can you hear me?" **_

Out of no where I heard this voice, I looked around but nobody was here.

"Who are you? Come out from hiding!"

"_**I would Master Kai but being stuck beyblade doesn't' help." **_

My eyes widened as I looked at my spinning beyblade that centred in the dish. I hesitated replying to that voice. Could it really be who I thought it was?

"D-Dranzer?"

"_**I'm glad to have finally got a chance to speak to you Master." **_

"How are you doing this?" 

"_**You see Kai, me and you have a special telepathic bound. That means I can speak to you. Just like the other's bitbeasts." **_

"Oh. Wait a minute. If the other bitbeasts can talk to their master, why haven't you bothered talking to me until now?" I asked suspiciously. 

"_**Well you have never needed me. But now you do." **_

"I don't have a problem, I am perfectly happy, except being on the Bladebreakers team."

"_**You're a terrible liar Kai. Don't tell me the abbey didn't frighten you."**_

I froze at the mention of the abbey. How could Dranzer know?

"_**And I can tell you're not happy. Especially when all your friends don't want to be around you." **_

"They are not my friends!

"_**Are you sure? You may not act like they're your friends but I know you feel it somewhere." **_

I was speechless; Dranzer had always been my closest and only friend. Partly because I could always talk to the phoenix without expecting an answer back, but now…

"**_Maybe you should say you are sorry." _**The bird suggested.

"No way in hell!"

"_**Ok, but how are you going to make sure they do their training if they're not talking to you?" **_

Hmm… he had a good point. Neh, if they lose their matches it's not my fault. But it would give me a bad reputation… DAMN! This is all confusing…

"They'll have to listen to me anyway, I am the team captain after all."

"**_Ever heard of rebellion Kai?"_** The bird sarcastically commented.

"Shut up! I liked you a lot more when you couldn't speak!"

I could the bird chuckle at my death glare; funny when anyone else sees it they usually cower…

"_**And don't use that 'death glare' with me Kai, I invented it!" **_

" >. " Now I knew my faithful phoenix would start causing me some trouble and maybe do some meddling in my life. What did I do to deserve this? Haven't I been punished enough with the Bladebreakers? Sigh, and now I'm cursed with an annoying talking bird…

**PLEO'S POV**

Here I am down in the dungeons again, except that the fact it was lighter down here, thank God. I was talking to Alexander again while he scoffed down his breakfast; well it was just a piece of bread I swiped from the kitchen.

"So how have you been doing?" I asked.

"Oh, good. Except doing a few good hours in the torture chamber, being whipped by Boris's henchmen, eating nothing but grool(Sp?) and sleeping with the rats." Alexander informed the albino, in the famous sarcastic tone people have used for centuries.

"Sorry I asked."

"No, it's not your fault. I'm glad you're concerned about me. At least someone cares." Alexander muttered. The poor guy had his head down. I knew who he was thinking of.

"You're thinking about your father again aren't you?" I said.

"Yeah." Alexander's eyes were now closed. Tears were rimming from his eyes. "I can't believe he left me here to rot."

A few years ago, Alexander was left here by a very tall man dressed in dark brown and green color, wearing a moustache and spiky Grey on his face. He said he would come back for Alexander but he hasn't come back since then.

"Forget about him Alexander, if he couldn't be bothered to come back with for you, then he's not worth thinking about." I told him, reminding myself of something a certain cold redheaded friend of mine said to me.

"I-I know Pleo, but I-it's so hard, y-you don't know what it's like to be betrayed by your own flesh and blood…" Now Alexander's face was in his knees, I wanted to cry myself, although my face didn't show it.

"I know Alex, but try to stay strong for as long as you can. I will get you out of here, I swear." Alexander looked at me straight in the face. I don't think he believed what I said, but I wasn't so sure of myself either. But Alexander's eye's told me something else.

"I know you will." He smiled weakly. It was hard for me not to smile back. I cursed myself; I really didn't want to bring his hopes up too high. I don't want that to happen to Alexander again. That is the worst thing you can do here.

"All right prison boy, time for your morning workout!"

One of the guards called, who had one of the creepiest and perverted sounding voices, I had ever heard! That was probably Martin, the gay prison guard who likes to flirt with all the captives. Basically he gives gay people a bad name. Thank God I was made a girl! That's all I can say, because Boris, Voltaire and all the guards hitting on me are less worse then what Martin the Pervert Torturer does.

"It's Ok if you want to break me out now!" Alexander squeaked.

"I'll come back tonight Alex, just don't let Martin take your shirt off and you'll been fine." Ok, that was really un-assuring. I only realized that after I said it.

"HOWS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE ASSURING ME PLEO!" See? So I ran away as fast as I could before Martin came.

"Don't worry! Ok! Just don't let him see your fear! It arouses him!" Oh great another **wrong** thing I've said today.

So I was back in the training area and the Demolition boys were training as usual. Well what can you expect? Spencer was having a battle with a young boy around the age of eleven who looked like a younger Spencer. Minus the large nose. The little guy had blonde hair spiked up and silver eyes like Spencer. Yes he is Spencer's little brother, you guessed it. 

"Damn I lost again." The younger Spencer cursed.

"Don't worry you just need more practise Luca." Spencer assured his brother.

Everybody was very quiet until one of the guards came and grabbed me by the arm tightly.

"What are you doing?" I exclaimed trying to free myself, but the reserved guard did not utter a word, not even a warning for not keeping quiet.

"Let her go!" Tala ordered, coming up to us, with the rest of the Demolition Boys behind him. As they were all about to push the guard away from me he stated in a robot's tone,

"Boris requests that Pleo Tachikawa may speak to him."

Everyone backed away from the guard and went back to their usual stance.

"Pleo, do you want us to come with you?" Tala asked, gesturing to Bryan, Ian and Spencer. It was a good thing that we were all united here, otherwise Boris would have broken us down to a soulless shell along time ago.

I shook my head at Tala.

"It's best if I go on my own." They all agreed and so I left, tearing the guard off my arm. "I can walk you know." I flashed him a death glare. The guard just stared, not bothering to retaliate. Odd, they always punish us for signs of restraint. Something is not right.

Up the stairs we went, up the long, endless steps to the tower. The candles attached to the walls were keeping the halls alit, which helped tone down the eerie atmosphere. I looked at the guard again but more closely. Something was definitely wrong with him. His pastel grey eyes seemed to hold no emotions; neither did his face.

I had never seen such cold eyes. Not even Tala could make his eyes look so dark. It was like the guard was lifeless, emotionless, and soulless. But shall not question it now. I shall see what Boris wants.

The spiritless guard opened the door to Boris's office; he was sat behind his old, alloy desk. The whole room was decorated in a medieval style. The decrepit man turned to face, pulling himself out of a conversation with one of guards.

"Ah Ms. Tachikawa I'm glad you could come and talk to me." Uh-oh, he wants something. He's only nice when he asks for favors. "I need you to help me." See?

"What do you want Boris?" I asked, well if I was going to be forced to do something for _him_ I might as well get it over with.

"Why so hostile Pleo?" Boris rhetorically asked, with that smug smile that I hate so much. "There will be a reward for you if you help me with this little task I've set for you. So you're getting just as much in this as I am."

This was weird; Boris is acting a little too friendly. But if there's a reward…

"… Go on…"

"I need you to attend the Moonlight Ball with me tonight."

"Aren't I a little young to be your date Boris?" I smirked, as Boris's eyes glared holes into me. If I weren't in such critical circumstances I'd be laughing my ass off right now.

"No, you will not be my _date!_ You will simply be representing the Russian team in the world championships, along with Tala."

"Then why didn't you bring him up here as well?" I asked. Now Boris's lips were curling into a smile. Now I've done it.

"I have a _special _mission for you. There is someone from the Bladebreakers team who I'd like to bring to our side. Have you ever heard of the team?" Boris asked his head resting on his folded hands.

"Who hasn't. But I don't know all the team members, I've only heard of Tyson Granger. He's supposed to have impressive skills." I told him.

The reason I don't know the other members is because we are not allowed to watch TV here. Boris thinks it might be too much of a powerful influence. I only know who Tyson is because I heard Luca talking about him to one of the trainees.

"Perfect." Mumbled Boris.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. I said nothing." Boris smirked. I did not say that he was a liar though, never call Boris Balkov a liar or you could regret it.

"So you want me to get Tyson Granger to come on our side?"

"Oh not Tyson." Boris corrected. "Just an old friend of yours…"

An old friend? He couldn't mean Kai could he? He quit blading when he left the Abbey. At least that's what he told me…

"I will show you who you have to convince to join the Demolition Boys team. Don't worry, you won't have to do anything, just look pretty." Boris mentioned. Look pretty?

"You mean wear a dress and wear makeup?"

"What else could I mean?" 

Oh great, now I have to wear a _dress! _I don't even know how to put on make up! I don't even care how I look; it's not like anyone is going to _look_ at me anyway.

"We will leave at 7:30, I expect you to be ready by then. Or your friend Alexander will pay for it." Boris motioned for me to leave, but I remembered one more thing.

"Wait I would like to ask one question." I said without waiting for a reply. "You said I could have anything I wanted if I do this _little _task for you. How can I be sure you'll keep your promise?"

Boris tried to look as shocked as possible, but his fake tone of voice gave him away. "Miss Pleo, I am a man of my word!"

Ha! Liar! 

"I swear on my honour that I will keep my end of deal no matter what you ask for."

Ha again! What honour do you have Boris? 

"All right. What I want is you to let Alexander out of the dungeons and leave him alone from now on. I don't want you torture him like you did yesterday." I told Boris. I thought he was going to drop out of our deal, but I saw how frustrated he looked, he had to give in if he wanted his plan to work. But he was afraid of the trainees thinking he'd gone soft. But still he had no choice; there was no way I was going to go to the ball if Boris refused, no matter what he did to me.

"Fine then." Boris grudgingly agreed. "But only if you succeed on this mission."

"Deal!" We shook hands on it and I was ushered out. I promised to get you out Alexander and I will. Even if it means I have to turn on the charm for some loser.

AT THE HOTEL 7:20 PM

It was nearing the time the Bladebreakers were to be picked up and were to be sent off to The Moonlight ball. They all rushed to get ready in time, not wanting to disappoint Mr. Dickinson. It was pitch black outside, only the streetlights and the luminous stars up in the sapphire sky kept Moscow alight. In the corner stood the unsociable Kai, leaning on the wall, his arms crossed and his eyes closed as usual. But this time he was dressed differently.

He wore a coal black suit and underneath a tie was loosely hung from his neck. The two top button of his white shirt was undone and his hair was flopping in front of his face. He looked quite handsome as some of the ladies might say.

(A.N: Basically that means he looks HOT! (Drools a lot)

Tyson: Ok Star don't loose your cool.

Z Star: You're right Kai could be reading this and Pleo might beat me up!

Pleo: What is that supposed to mean?

Z Star: Oh I think you know. ;)

Pleo: O.o; I don't know what you mean.

Z Star: Oh you will after tonight;)

Pleo: O.O What are you planning! No don't you dare cut off this authors note on me! . )

Everyone was seen wearing formal suits, except for Raven who seemed to be missing. Sitting in a chair Ray was clad in white; his black hair tied loosely into a ponytail as his bangs sexily flopped in front of his face, his top buttons were undone too. He looked very attractive too.

(A.N: Which translates as show stopping HOT! Sorry but this had to be said. Let's just say all the Bladebreakers look hot in their suits so I don't distract you from your reading.)

Tyson was dressed in dark blue, who wasn't wearing a tie and had his buttons were done up. He certainly made an effort for tonight and a good job he did. Next to him was Max who decided to wear dark green for tonight, all his buttons were done up too and wore a green tie. If he was going to see his mother and the ladies he might encounter he would have to look his best.

Listening on the turtle and the dragon's conversation, Kenny was dressed head to toe in brown and wore a cute little bow tie. He was planning to impress a certain genius on the All Stars team.

**KAI'S POV**

Did I mention I hate balls? Or any social event for that matter? Oh you did. Good, why the hell is it so important anyway? No one even does anything there, just talk, eat food and go dancing. Dancing is the only thing I hate more then social events, every stupid fan girl in the room tries to grab me away to the dance floor.

Hmm… I wonder where Raven is? She was the one who was most excited about going to this stupid thing, like most girls do.

**_I see you're worried about the little ones where about. _**

Oh no! He's back!

_No, I just want to go so I can get this stupid ball over with! _

_**Sure.**_

_It's true! _

_**Uh-huh. **_

_Oh shut up! From now on I'm just going to ignore you! _

_**Ha! You can't shut me out; we have a bond that lets me communicate with you no matter what! **_

_I'm not listening! _

_**I doubt that! **_

_Argh! _

Stupid bird! He may be mighty and proud on the beydish, but out of it Dranzer is a pain in the ass!

"Where is Raven!" Tyson openly asked, walking in circles. "She should be ready by now!"

"Don't worry Tyson, she's around here somewhere." Kenny said, trying to calm the moronic bluenette down. But it was no use.

"RAVEN, WHERE ARE YOU? I CAN'T BELIEVE I LOST MY OWN SISTER!" Now Tyson was on his knees and his arms out. Jeez if he looked in her bedroom he'd easily find Raven, but oh no he _has_ to make a scene.

"Tyson use your common sense." Ray said. "Did you check to see if Raven was in her room?"

"O.O … No…" That's why I can stand you Ray, you use your common sense!

So the Bladebreakers rushed like sheep to the brown-eyed girl's front door and Tyson abruptly banged on it.

"Raven are you in there?" He called to his sister. We all awaited the girl's slow reply that said.

"Yes."

"I thought something awful happened to you." Tyson sighed with relief. "Come on out, we need to get going soon"

"No! I'm not coming out and you can't make me!" Were my ears deceiving me? Raven defying her own brother? That's new…

"What? Raven we're leaving in like seven minutes!" Tyson yelled through the door. "You come out now or I'll come in there and do it myself!"

Max and Kenny looked at each other. They both knew that just because Tyson would try to drag her out doesn't mean she'll surrender.

"Calm down Tyson, let me talk to her…" Max said putting his ear against the door. "Raven why don't you want to come out? Is there something wrong, because if there is we can help."

There was a silence for a few moments until the coffee colored girl spoke up.

"I don't want to come out because I LOOK STUPID!" She squealed. " I can't wear a dress, I look like a puffed up elephant!"

Oh jeez, what is it with woman and fashion? I mean guys don't worry about they wear, why should girls? It's not like we men care! Well, I don't.

This time Ray was the one to console Raven.

"Raven, why would care about how you look? You've never about that kind of stuff before." He said.

"Ha! You don't know the half of it! I'm surrounded by pretty girls al the time, I'm a plain Jane compared to them!" Raven sobbed.

Oh I can't believe this! Has Raven looked in the mirror lately? She looks so much like her mother, who's very beautiful by the way. Don't tell Tyson I said that, I'm not worried he'd kill but I just don't want anyone to know that I thought a Granger looked pretty.

"Raven, you are not a plain Jane!" Ray exclaimed. "You are a very pretty young lady, in fact you're like… The Qiao sisters and Diao Chan(1) put together!" Everyone looked very confused, even I was who the hell was he talking about?

"The Qiao sisters and who?" Tyson asked.

"I'll explain who they are later, but they one of the few most famous beauties in China!" Now I knew Raven was blushing behind the door. You're really a charmer Ray. No wonder Mariah fell for you.

"Really Ray? You're not kidding me?"

"I would never say it if I didn't mean it."

There was a small silence but the girl came to her senses.

"Ok, I'll come out."

The door peered open to reveal Raven, but if didn't know better I would have mistaken her for someone else. For a conservative tomboy Raven cleans up pretty good.

The girl wore a cerulean, shimmering dress that hanged from her neck, which sparkled as the light hit it. Her usually spiky, short, purple and lavender highlighted hair that was hidden beneath an orange headscarf. But tonight it was tied back with a small blue flower pin and her hair flowed down her lower back.

I could have sworn she had never known how to wear make up until today. She had ice blue eye shadow brushed on her eyelids and you could tell she put on mascara, they were HUGE! She also put… what do girls call it? I heard Raven say it, lip-gloss? She had coated a small amount of lip-gloss on her mouth. Also a dangling pearl earring hanged on each ear and a diamond and topaz encrusted, star shaped necklace hung from her neck. Oh in case you were wondering, I AM NOT GAY! Just because I know what girls like to put on their face! If men took more notice of what woman wear and compliment on it, they wouldn't be single anymore!

Tyson looked so shocked then I had ever seen him in my life! Ha! It was so obvious he'd never Raven look like that before.

"R-Raven?" Tyson stuttered, and started shaking his head around seeing if he saw the wrong person. "I-is that you?"

Raven smiled her reply and started giggling.

"Wow…" Was all Ray said with his mouth wide open. He probably did that to make Raven happy. Or did he?

"RINGA DING DING!"

"MAX!" Tyson bellowed punching him in the arm.

"OW! What? I was giving her a compliment!" Max innocently said. Tyson was now giving him the _friendlier _version of my death glare. "I'm not a pervert Tyson I swear!"

Ha ha ha! Max a pervert? Yeah when I run around town in a wedding dress!

Kenny rolled his eyes at the scene. "I think you look lovely Raven." He complimented.

Raven blushed at all the attention she was getting especially because she didn't have to make a scene to get it.

(A.N: Who wouldn't? hehehe!)

"Aww thank you guys." Then she turned to face me. Uh-oh. "Do you think I look nice Kai?" She said with her famous puppy, teary eyes look.

_**Of course you do, don't you Kai? Or I'll mess up your life so bad you'll be cleaning up after me for the rest of it! **_

Damn you Dranzer! Fine! 

"You look nice." I mumbled.

"YAY! Ok, I'm not upset anymore!" Raven sang jumping up and down around the room. "Let's go to the ball!"

"Yeah, we've got like 2 minutes to be downstairs and be ready for the limo driver!" Max announced.

So we all ran through the hallways (Except Ray and me) and to the front of the hotel where Mr. Dickinson greeted us. Finally we were off to get over with this boring night!

**PLEO'S POV**

In the dusty, moth-eaten cell that I had to call home for all these years, I was getting ready for the Moonlight Ball tonight. I can't say I'm excited about being used as a pawn in Boris's plan, whatever it was. But it will be nice to get out of here for a while.

I was finishing tying my obi round my waist, I had to admit I did like being dressed in something so beautiful. I am wearing a white kimono with long silver sleeves decorated with white thorn patterns and my hair was tied back. I didn't wear any make up; it irritates my skin. Cuffed round my wrist was a silver bracelet that had a white phoenix clung to it. My father gave it to me when I was very young. A silver chain hung round my neck with a small blue shaped pendent suspended on it, Which Kai gave me for my birthday…

I heard a knock at the door; it was probably Tala telling me it was time to leave.

"Come in Tala!" The door slid open and the Russian man entered in a black tuxedo, who made a nice effort for tonight. He stopped in his tracks, with his eyes wide open gazing at me. Now I felt really uncomfortable.

"… Tala could you stop staring at me like that." I said.

"Wow, Pleo you look… nice…" Tala said still staring at me.

Men, sigh, once they see a pretty woman in a dress they always have to drool… 

"OK THAT'S ENOUGH TALA!" I bellowed. "Stop doing that or I might have to get a stick to chase you away!"

Tala shook his head and was back down to earth. I have to admit it is nice to see Tala behaving like a normal teenaged boy for once, even if he was looking at me in a way friends shouldn't.

"Sorry Pleo I don't know what got into me…" Tala mumbled still a little confused. Why would he be? It's normal to express our feelings. It makes us human. Doesn't it?

"So ready to go?" I asked, but before I could move, Tala's hands were now on my shoulders.

"Pleo I need to ask you something." He said looking intensely into my eyes. "I've known you for most of my life and you've been a really good friend. I'd hate to see you get your feelings hurt. So if anyone asks you to dance tonight say no. No matter how much those boys beg. Promise me you will."

Tala released me from his grip but still kept those tense eyes on me. How could I get hurt by just dancing with a guy? Not like I would say yes to the offer. Was Tala just saying that because he might get jealous?

_No, he's not like that. Tala has never been the jealous type. Maybe it has something to do with Boris's plan…_

"I promise Tala."

The cold redhead made a small smile, the kind I had never seen his face. I think it was a relieved smile.

"Good. Now let's go and have some fun for a few hours."

We left my room and went through the corridors to Boris's office; everyone would be in their cells now due to the curfew time Boris set. Either that or you get fifty slashes on your back. I think everyone agrees with me when they would rather got to bed early.

The guards let us in again, hmm… I broke my own record. I'd usually be in Boris's study once a day. Ha! Err, I'm not good at being funny.

"Good evening you two." Oh here goes Boris being fake friendly again. "I see you two have been preparing for tonight, good job. Only true champions are fully prepared."

Tala and me looked at each other. I knew he wanted to burst out laughing and roll on the floor as much as I did. Boris making pep talk speeches is funnier then Tala pretending to be mad.

"So here are the rules for tonight." Boris began, turning back into the power hungry tyrant again. "One, You will be on your best behaviour tonight. Two, if any secrets about the abbey go outside these walls you will die. Three-"

"You will be polite to all the important guests coming." Tala and I turned to face the voice behind us. I couldn't believe who it was.

"V-V-Voltaire." I stuttered. The old man smirked; he was clad in black instead of wearing his usual robes.

"It is nice to see you again Ms. Tachikawa." He snidely greeted. "And you too Tala."

_Oh yeah nice for you but not for us! _

"What are you doing here sir?" Tala asked.

Voltaire made an even more malicious smile.

"I am coming with you to the ball." He informed.

_As if we hadn't guessed. _

"I am also here to make sure nothing goes wrong with my plan." Voltaire added. I knew it! I'm sick of not knowing what's going on, Voltaire better tell me what's going on!

"Um, excuse me sir but may I ask you a question?" I said.

"Yes."

"Well, what is your plan and what does it have to do with me and Tala?"

I'd already knew what I was doing, but what about Tala? What does he have to do with all this? Even though I'm glad I'm not being left alone with Boris and Voltaire, I can't help but worry about him.

Voltaire's scary grin became wider again, if it could get any bigger. Tala was now glaring down at me, with a face just said 'Don't ask questions! Or you could lead us to more trouble!'

"Don't you worry your pretty head." I hate it when Voltaire says that. Now he was imitating Boris's fake 'I'm your friend, not your enemy' voice. "You and Tala are only going to the Moonlight Ball to represent the abbey, so I want you two to have fun."

_Liar..._

Maybe Tala already knows what's going on, but he hasn't told me. No, if he did know anything about this, he would have told me. Unless Boris threatened him…

We left the abbey in Voltaire's antique Victorian carriages. Tala and me were riding alone in the first carriage and Boris and Voltaire were riding in the second. The reason Tala and me could get away from those two creeps was because the guards were driving. What? Do you really think Boris would give us an easy escape? I don't think so.

We hadn't even reached the Grand Moonlight Ballroom and I was already dreading it. I hate being used like this; I don't even know why I am being used! I have to find out!

"Tala!" I whispered. "Do you know what the hell is going on? What do you know about Boris and Voltaire's plan!"

"Pleo, I swear I don't know anything. I'm just as clueless about what's going on as you are." Tala seemed calm; he did not quiver once in that sentence. But his eyes gave him away. His eyes weren't as tense and cold as usual; they were soft and just gave away his guilt.

"Liar. You know what's going on. I thought we were friends Tala and friends don't keep secrets from each other." I whispered harshly, my eyes piercing into his soul.

Tala was growling under his breath, never making eye contact.

"All right you want to know what's going on? I'll tell you, but you will not like it."

**END OF PLEO'S POV**

"I can feel him in my grasp Boris, so close I can smell him!" A maniacal chuckle filled the carriage.

"Once we get the brat of yours back Voltaire, this time next year we'll be ruling all these pathetic people." Boris smirked; who was sitting comfortably on the satin covered seats with his arms crossed. "But why do we need the albino? Shouldn't the lure of Black Dranzer be enough to get Kai to come back to our side?"

Voltaire smiled. He clasped his hands together and made a softer chuckle then the one he made before.

"Heh, heh. Boris you can not underestimate my grandson. His will is a lot stronger then you think. To realise our ambitions we have to mess with Kai's emotions." Voltaire told the purple haired man. "He may seem the most cold hearted person, like his Grandfather, but underneath his emotions are the easy key to breaking him."

"I don't understand."

"Boris, Boris… Are you that naïve to not have noticed Kai's feelings toward the albino?" Voltaire rhetorically asked. "He saved the girls life when they were young. Even though he may not know it, he's a lovesick fool and so is Tachikawa."

"Hahahahaha! Oh now I see, you're following the plot of Romeo and Juliet! Kai falls in love with Pleo and instead of leading him to his death she leads Kai to our side, so we, the Capulets can rule the world!"

The two evil minds burst out laughing; they sounded so baneful that it made the horse cried a frightful moan.

**PLEO'S POV**

What I heard for the last fifteen minutes scared me. About artificial bitbeasts, Voltaire and Boris wanting to take over the world and Tala being a cyborg. All these things were going on right under my nose and I so naïve not to see it. I was frightened about what the world would be like with Boris and Voltaire in charge, I didn't want to think about it, I couldn't tell Tala I was scared. And making artificial bitbeasts? That's animal cruelty! I can imagine all the poor animals being experimented on. But what worries me the most is that Tala didn't tell me he was an android! And we've kept secrets from each other.

"T-Tala is this all true?"

Tala nodded. He couldn't look me in the eye; he looked so ashamed. The poor guy.

"Tala why didn't you tell anyone you were a cyborg?"

"… I… I don't know. I was scared. I-I thought if you knew you'd think I was a freak." Tala stuttered.

"How can you think that! Tala, I've known you since we were young, you're my best friend! You were always there to support me and accept me for who I am, especially with my albinism. You helped me get my eyesight better and defended me when the other kids picked on me for it. I respect who you are, you're stubborn, a leader, you're protective of others and even if you don't like to show it you're very sweet. Even if you aren't completely human."

Tala made a small sad smile.

"Thanks Tachikawa. When the others told me you'd be understanding I didn't believe them-"

"What! You've told other people!" I blurted out.

"Well yeah, Bryan, Spencer, Ian and Alexander…"

"So out of all our friends I was the last to know about this!"

"Heh… so how do you feel about Voltaire taking over the world?"

"Do not change the subject on ME Tala Ivanov!" Wow I don't usually burst out like that… Am I sounding like the evil Kai? That's what we used to call it whenever Kai got mad and he went into evil mode and started acting like an insane person.

"Are you having 'that time of the month' again." Tala smirked.

"NO! AND YOU CAN'T ASK THAT QUESTION YOU PERVERT!" Ok maybe I was having my period, but that's none of his business! Even if he is a friend he's a guy! I could tell Tala was scared right now, even if his face didn't how it his eyes always did.

"Haha, sorry but you sounded like Kai!" Tala laughed. "Pleo?"

A tear came flowed down my blanched cheek. I didn't speak a word. Why do I have to be reminded about Kai… haven't I've been punished enough for thinking he would ever come back? That he would keep his promise?

"Oh Pleo I'm sorry." Tala said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "I didn't mean to bring _him _up. I know you've been trying hard to put him at the back of your mind."

I shook my head. I laid my head on Tala's shoulder and whispered softly,

"No it's not your fault." I began, as I tried to hold back the tears. "I forgot about Kai along time ago." I lied. "But there's still something about him that keeps haunting me. Yesterday when I was in town I saw someone. Someone who looked like Kai…"

Tala was silent. I could sense that guilt again. What could he be guilty for?

"Are you sure you weren't imagining it? Or if it was you're eye sight playing tricks on you?" Tala asked

"My eye sight is perfectly fine Tala!" I snapped, as more tears dropped from my eyes. "Oh I'm sorry for yelling, you're probably right, I think I did imagine him because I miss him so much. Why hasn't he come back yet Tala?"

Now I was a shameless wreck, I was heavily weeping and couldn't control my sobs. I felt so disgusted with myself. I hated showing my emotions like this. It made me feel so weak.

"Pleo it's Ok for you to cry." Tala cooed patting my head. "I mean, you're lucky you can show emotions, me I can't even sprout a tear."

I laughed, he was right. I mean Tala will never be able express his feelings. I guess that's why he was always quiet.

That's it! No more crying. I am going to enjoy myself tonight and forget about Voltaire and Boris's selfish ambitions, the abbey and most of all Kai! I'm going to pretend for tonight that they had never existed!

**KAI'S POV**

I was standing in this huge ballroom, surrounded by several people either conversing with one another or dancing across the marble floors. Several lights up above on the ceiling lit the room to make it sparkle, like the stars that shined down through the glass ceiling. There were hardly any walls that concealed us from outside, only the roman designed pillars were holding the building up. This is probably why they call it the Moonlight Ball. I had to admit it was beautiful.

Even if the Bladebreakers were here. We were all standing by the food court with Max and Kenny holding back Tyson who was ready to chomp on all the grub. Raven and Ray were admiring the scenery as Raven asked,

"What's the matter Ray?"

"Oh it's nothing." Ray said searching for pink hair in the dragging crowds.

"You're wondering where Mariah is aren't you?"

"Well-" Ray hesitated not wanting to hurt the girls feelings.

"Tell you what, if you let me have one dance with you, I'll help you find her!" Raven beamed, taking Ray's hand through the crowd.

"Ok thanks Raven."

_Hn, for a lovesick kid, Raven can be a good sport. _

"LET GO OF ME!" Tyson screamed as he tried to grab a plate of caviar.

"Tyson please! This is a formal occasion!" Kenny wailed tugging on the back of Tyson's jacket.

"Yeah, don't make a pig of yourself!" Max shouted holding back Tyson's arms and attracting a lot of attention.

"But I'm hungry!" Tyson whined.

"Well if you are hungry- Hey…" Max had spotted a pretty redhead dressed in dark blue and let go of Tyson's arm. "I'll see you guys later ok and stay away from the food Tyson!"

"MAX! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Kenny cried, who was about to give way. "RAY HELP! OH NO HE'S NOT HERE! RAVEN? AHHHH!" He screamed as Tyson dragged him to the dessert table. Sigh, do I have everything around here?

"TYSON!" I yelled.

"Eeep!" The bluenette squealed, standing up straight and knocking Kenny to the ground.

"Tyson please have a bit of control just for tonight. There are people staring at you." I whispered.

"Sorry but look at them!" Tyson said pointing at the table of food. "They're screaming at me to eat them! I can't stand it!"

Again Tyson tried to go for the food again but I took by the collar and slapped him across the face.

"GET YOURSELF TOGETHER MAN!" I yelled, oh great now I was making a scene. Tyson and me were now looking at the people staring at us.

"Um… I'm sorry about my friend yelling." Tyson said. "He has anger management issues."

"What!" I growled turning to face him again. "You're lucky we're at a formal or you would be road kill by now!" I let go of Tyson's collar who ran away and helped Kenny get back on his feet. I shook my head.

_Sigh, Its going to be a long night…_

**END OF KAI'S POV**

Max sauntered over to the redhead with wavy hair and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hi I'm Max Tate." He smiled. "Would you like to dance with me?"

The icy blue eyed girl nodded smiling up at the blonde. She had the same gleam in her eyes the boy in front of her did.

"Sure." She replied putting one hand on his shoulder and took Max's extended hand.

They glided across the dance floor following the rhythm of the violins chorusing through the air.

"What's your name?" Max asked.

"Oh sorry, I'm Tayla Ivanov." The girl said cheerfully.

"So Tayla, do you live around here?" Max asked.

"Oh no, I'm only here to visit my brother, well that's if I can find him." Tayla said.

"What do you mean?" Max asked.

"Well he went missing a few years ago and I'm trying to find him." Tayla began. "I believe that he might be living here in a beyblade institute. My mother is here with me too, she's other there."

Tayla gestured towards a woman with dark black hair nearly reaching down to her ankles with very pale skin and the same piercing blue eyes Tayla had. She was in a deep conversation with Mr. Dickinson.

"I'm sorry about your brother." Max said.

"Don't be." Beamed Tayla. "I'll find my brother soon. All I have to do is wait for him to turn up. Enough about me, why are you here Max?"

"I'm competing in the world championships, have you heard of the Bladebreakers?"

"Yeah, I thought I recognised you!" Laughed Tayla. "I would have entered the championships but I'm not part of a team."

"Wait, did I hear right?" Max asked. "Are you a beyblader!"

"Yeah."

"Can ask you a few more questions?"

"Sure."

"Do you like candy, noodles with mustard, playing video games and building beyblades!"

"Those are all my favourite things in the world!" Squealed Tayla. "Except having mustard on my noodles, yuck!"

"What!" Max gasped. "You don't like mustard? Oh well, I guess we can get past that in our relationship…"

"What! You only asked me for one dance and you already think we're dating!" Laughed Tayla crossing her arms.

"I thought we were…"

**KAI'S POV **

I saw Max dance across the floor with an icy blue eyed woman; they seemed to be having a good time, just like the two neko-jins Ray and Mariah. Unlike Tyson Kenny Raven and me.

Raven looked down at the floor and sighed to herself.

"It's not fair!" Raven whined with her arms crossed. "I have no one to dance with!"

Tyson chuckled at his sister's words.

"Come on Little Sis, stop complaining and cut a rug with your big brother!" Tyson smiled taking the dark hazel-eyed girl's hand. She began laughing so hard her lungs hurt. Who says 'let's cut a rug' anymore?

So the Granger siblings hit the dance floor having a great time like everyone else. I have to admit it was kind of sweet of Tyson to do that so Raven wouldn't feel left out. Well I would if they didn't leave Kenny and me.

But then the annoying redhead from the All Stars comes and ruins that!

"Hi Kenny. Kai." Emily greeted. "Kenny may I have this dance?"

Kenny's cheeks started to burn red hot, sweat pouring off his forehead. He began pulling on his bow tie so he could supply himself the oxygen he needed to live. Part of the reason Kenny did all that was because Emily was wearing a red cocktail dress.

"Y-you're asking m-me t-to d-dance with y-you?" Kenny stuttered.

"Yeah." Emily smiled, enjoying seeing how nervous Kenny was. I liked watching him squirm too.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-" Oh God do I have to do everything, including sorting out Kenny's love life?

"He'd love to." I said.

"Thanks. Come on Kenny." Emily grabbed Kenny's arm.

"Hehehehehehehehehehe…" Kenny giggled He gave me glance saying 'thank you'.

_I hope I never get lovesick like that, ugh…_

The thought of it makes me shudder! BLURGH! Just thinking about love disgusts me!

_**You never want to fall in love? **_Dranzer said.

_No. I only loved someone once and I didn't work out._

_**So Mr. Hiwatari had a little girlfriend. **_

_No, it wasn't like that. I-I, oh when is it any of your damn business to pry into my private life? _

_**Because I care about you. I only want to help you as much as I can. **_

Dranzer cares about me? No ones said to me before… no it's just a trick that he's playing on me. He probably wants something.

_**Kai? Kai please answer me... **_

I said nothing. I shut out Dranzer's voice. I watched the crowd of dancing people gracefully following the silhouette of the music. Everyone had a partner, Ray was with Mariah, Tyson and Raven had teamed up for this dance, Max had his new possible redheaded girlfriend and Kenny was letting Emily lead the way. Then there was me, alone. Just the way I liked it. I could have the peace I've wanted since I got here.

Until something at the entrance caught my eye. Boris! What is he doing here? But he wasn't alone. A boy my age with red hair and icy blue eyes was with him and a grey haired old man came out of the carriage. They were all so familiar, now this was getting scary. Memories had been flashing through my mind…

**FLASHBACK**

"Come on Kai are you going to play or not?" A ten-year-old boy with red hair was running up ahead of me while I was close behind.

We were outside in the snow with a group of other kids.

"Tag you're it!" The kid cheered hitting me on the arm.

"You can't get away Tala!" I cried.

Another lost memory appeared in my head, of an old man standing in front of me. He was going on about beyblade, winning and becoming the best but all the words were a blur.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I shook my head, hearing buzzing sound boom through my head.

_What was that?_

_**Are you all right Kai? I thought you had a black out. **_

_No, no. Just… I don't know what it was. I think it was some kind of vision. Or maybe I'm hallucinating. _

_**No, I think it might be from Boris, I'm getting some strange vibes from him and that old guy. But don't worry about them for now. I might be able to get some information. **_

_Thanks Dranzer. _

Well at least I don't have to worry. For a second there I thought another strange thing was going to happen tonight…

The strange redhead held out his hand, helping out a gentlewoman from the carriage. His hand met with a rather pale one as the ladies' feet, dressed in white diamond shoes. Slowly a clad in white figure emerged from the carriage showing its face.

I gasped. Finally out of the carriage, a lady who seemed of high class dressed in a white kimono that complimented her figure, with white hair tied back and pale skin that made her look like a goddess. On her blemish-free skin I noticed something. Her cheeks each had one wine red stripe on it. It was the girl from this morning! Now my heart was pounding harder on my ribs then it had before.

_Beautiful… _

"Wow…"

"Hello Kai. I see you've been admiring one of Boris's trainees."

"Huh!" I turned around to face another old man with a cheery smile. Mr. Dickinson.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Hahaha. I think you do. I may be an old man, but I do remember what it's like to fall for such a pretty girl." Chuckled Mr. Dickinson. What the hell was he talking about?

"I still don't get you." I said.

"You will, you will." Mr. Dickinson laughed out loud.

"O.o Ok… I still don't understand, but I will humour you." I nodded saying all those words as slowly as possible so Mr. Dickinson could comprehend them.

"Don't sass me young man!" He joked, laughing some more. Sometimes I don't get old people. "Just because I'm old you think I'm loony! Ha! Ha! HA!"

_But you are a loony. _I thought as I shook my head.

"Stanley Dickinson." A gruff voice airily said. "What a pleasure to see you here."

We turned to look at the owner of the voice.

"Boris. Voltaire. The same goes for you." Mr. Dickinson greeted the old man and the purple haired creep. Although it didn't sound like a friendly greeting, it sounded like a taunt. "Hello Tala it's nice to see you. How have you been?"

Mr. Dickinson addressed the redhead in a more friendly way.

"Can't complain." Tala simply replied, he was standing with arms crossed and an emotionless face.

He was the boy in my vision! Have we met before? But he seemed less sociable, his eyes were glaring at me. How dare he? No one out glares Kai Hiwatari that's for sure! So we glared each other down for a minute until I caught the albino girl gaze on me.

I returned the gaze and her white cheeks turned red, turning her face away from me. My heart was now beating faster and a weird sensation below my crotch. Embarrassed for some reason, I turned away too. What is happening to me!

**PLEO'S POV**

I got out from the carriage with Tala helping me out, like a perfect gentleman. The place was so beautiful, just like in those fairytales, when Cinderella goes to the ball.

"Wow…"

"I know." Tala replied smiling.

I felt happier then I had been in a while. I was with my best friend, I didn't have to sneak out of the abbey and the atmosphere was wonderful. Until I saw a face from yesterday. Was, was that the Kai look alike from this morning! It was! But what was he doing here? And why was he staring at me?

The Kai look alike was dressed in a black suit, similar to Tala's. He looked so handsome; his powerful eyes drew me to him… wait a minute…

_OH MY GOD, WHAT AM I THINKING!_

I screamed in my head, as my cheeks turned into sun red tomatoes. I calmed myself down, slowly inhaling air into my lungs.

_Just calm down, be cool. We don't do lust, or any kind of stuff like that. I like being pure and I'll keep it that way. _

I didn't realise that Boris, Voltaire and Tala had spoken to an elderly man who seemed of high stature. I was the next one to be spoken to.

"And who is the lovely lady who graces us with her presence?" He asked, with a friendly smile. He was really nice, the kind of guy who I'd like as a grandfather. Not grumpy and selfish like Voltaire.

"I'm Pleo Tachikawa Sir." I replied bowing my head politely.

**KAI'S POV**

Pleo Tachikawa… I've heard that name before…

**FLASHBACK**

Outside on a river covered with ice, an eleven-year-old me fell flat on my back, cursing myself.

"Damn it!"

"Hehehehe!" A white haired girl giggled, skating over by my side with absolute grace. "That was rubbish!" She said helping me up on my feet.

"Shut up Pleo!" I whined. "I'd hate to have saved your life and kick your ass the next day!"

"Maybe I would if you weren't so bad!" Pleo laughed crossing her arms in triumph, with me holding onto her shoulders. "I could give you lessons if you want."

"No thank you!" I snapped, even though she gave me the nice offer. I tried to glide away from her, but ended up slipping into her arms, our noses touching. Both our cheeks burned pink as her arms were wrapped around my waist and my arms wrapped around her neck. I was about to lean in to do something until…

"Eeew they're kissing!" A voice laughed.

"You go for it Pleo!" Another boy catcalled.

"Kiss her!"

"Why you sons of a-" I tore myself away from Pleo to go and beat up the guys but landed on my butt again with everyone laughing at me. But I soon shut them up with a death glare! HA! I felt someone grab me from behind and pull me up from the ground. It was Pleo, who was blushing for some reason.

"Thanks Pleo..." I said blushing.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I shook my head and went back to reality. Where do these memories come from?

"Pleo, how about you have the first dance with this young gentleman?" Voltaire suggested. But Tala had butted in,

"I'm sorry Sir, but I was hoping to have he first dance with P-"

"Excuse me but may I have this dance?" A girl with that creepy fan girl smile came and tugged Tala on the arm. "If you're girlfriend doesn't mind."

Tala and Pleo looked at each other. Then they began to burst out laughing so hard they clung to their stomachs.

"Him and me? Boyfriend and girlfriend! HA! That would be like committing incest!" Pleo laughed even harder. For some unknown reason I was kind of pleased about her comment. "You go ahead and have fun with him."

"WHAT?" Tala blurted out glaring at the albino.

"No! I wanted to dance with him!" Another Blonde fan girl whined.

"Too bad I asked him first!"

And pretty soon they were playing tug of war with the poor redhead. It was kind of fun to watch actually and I think Pleo thought so as well with the way she as smiling.

"HHHHEEEEEELP!" The redhead cried who was being dragged away. I would have burst out laughing if I weren't in public. Although I do feel a little sorry for him.

"So Pleo do you want to take the first dance with Kai or not." Boris said his grip on her arm. "Unless you want Alexander to be Martin's next victim."

Pleo winced under Boris' grip, that bastard was hurting her! I felt like just jumping on him and pounding him into the ground, but I had to settle for burning death glares into him. Mr. Dickinson felt the same way as he made a hateful gaze.

Pleo nodded and walked up to me. I took her hand and walked her to the middle of the ballroom, glaring back at Boris.

**PLEO'S POV**

He took my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist and held me close. Now my face was turning red hot, damn, curse teenage hormones! But I didn't feel as embarrassed when I saw the quiet man in front of me was blushing too.

_What's the matter with him? He can't be blushing over me; maybe this is his first ball and he's nervous? I don't feel so good myself… _

He led me round the dance floor, gracefully spinning around the room not making one false step. I could feel my cheeks burn hotter, I wanted to just look up at the handsome gentleman and stare at him for hours. I only realised I was doing just that when a pair of crimson eyes stared right back into mine.

That's when I realised something. There was only one pair of eyes in the world that had that strong power over me, that made my insides feel warm and make my head spin. The power that didn't let me forget Kai… Several emotions were twisting  
through my mind and body, anger, hate, sadness, joy, and desire.

How could I have been so stupid not to realise this earlier? This was Kai. My Kai… but… he doesn't even recognise me… even when he promised he's never forget me…

The music stopped and the dance was finished. Everyone clapped to show their praise to the musicians and their artistic talents. Kai had released me from his hold and we stared at each other for what seemed like moments.

All I could do now was get out of there, I couldn't let him see me show my emotions, I didn't want him to think I was weak. I didn't want him to see me cry.

**KAI'S POV**

For some reason I felt so at peace with Pleo in my arms, as her eyes looked into mine. If the Bladebreakers saw me now they'd be laughing at me for sure. But unfortunately the song had ended and I let go of the woman in front of me.

I saw something her eyes; she seemed…I don't know, hurt. Then she ran off, what did I do? I went after her into the sombre night; she had headed to the garden that surrounded the gazebo like building.

It's grounds were covered in snow (You should know that by now) but the plants were alive, probably because they were fake. Everywhere I looked I could see roses embedded in the dirt, trees round every corner and the walls that cut off uninvited guests, were covered with bushes. It was very quiet, that's probably the reason I liked this place so much.

I found Pleo sitting on one of the stone benches that surrounded the park. I crept over to her and sat by her side. Pleo's head was low, looking at the cold stone ground. I took her cheek in my hand and made her look up at me. On her left cheek a tear flowed down her face from her eyes, which were holding back more tears. She was trying to hide her emotions.

Right now I just wanted to caress her cheek and look into her eyes like I had when we danced.

_What is wrong with me! Anyone would have think I'd never seen a pretty girl before! Was moonstruck? Have I been hit by the moonlight? Is that what's making me feel like this? It must be. Kai Hiwatari never feels like an airhead idiot around a silly girl! _

Pleo took my hand away from her chin and said the next words,

"Do… do you remember me?"

End of Chapter Three

_Z Star: I'M DONE! I thought I would never finish this chapter! And I'm so sorry it took this long to update but the length should make up for it. _

_Tyson: And I thought I would NEVER finish reading it! How many pages is this? _

_Z Star: forty-six… _

_Tyson: FORTY-SIX! You are lying!  
_

_Z Star: No I swear that's how many pages it is! _

_Tyson: … Are you trying to kill these people! _

_Kai: (Wakes up from his comma) Oh no you are all still here!_

_Z Star: Well it is my office Kai. _

_Kai: THAT'S IT! I AM ESCAPING! GOODBYE YOU LOSERS! MWAHAHAHA! (Breaks down my door, which he is going to pay for.) _

_Z Star: Tyson, I'll pay a year's supply of sweets if you can Kai back for me. _

_Tyson: Deal:) (Runs out with a cowboy hat and rope) _

_Z Star: I would also like to say to the anonymous reviewers that they can now review. I am very sorry about that, but I forgot to turn off the setting that blocks them. My bad. I would also like to apologise if Kai was OOC. Hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway. Well, bye for now…_

**Reviews: **

**Maresia Eterna: Sorry that I had to leave you with another cliffhanger. HAHAHAHA! (Tyson: You're mean!) You think my work is good? Aww shucks:) Good luck with your stories too! **

**Shitza: Of course I remember you. Thanks for coming to read this; I appreciate you opinion. I know the Demolition boys don't talk much on the show but what about in the abbey? Oh well, I hope Kai still wasn't too OOC. In fact, would you write those tips you were talking about in your next review? Thank you! **

**Starefiredevil: Thanks for your short but sweet review. **


	4. Ch4 Please Remember Me

Z Star: Well we have returned! And this time the chapter will be shorter!

Kai: (Tied to the chair) Oh hunkey dory! Let me out of here you crazy witch!

Z Star: (Gasps) how dare you! Do you want me to stuff your mouth with Tyson's socks as well?

Kai: O.O No! I'll be good. Do anything to me but that!

Z Star: … Anything?

Kai: … NO! I mean, oh why do I bother?

Tyson: If you ladies and gentlemen will excuse me, I will be enjoying my reward:) (Carries away a hug bag of sweets)

Max: Hey I want some of that! Wait for me!

Z Star: Max I'll give you your own bag of sweets if you do the disclaimer for me!

Max: Ok! Z Star The Hidden Dragon does not own anything except Pleo, Raven, Luca, Tayla and Sven the people who she made up for this story! NOW FEED ME CANDY!

Z Star: (Throws a huge bag of candy) Good boy! Now here's what you've been waiting for ladies and gentlemen!

Chapter Four: Please Remember Me 

**NORMAL POV**

"Do… do you remember me?"

_Please remember me Kai! _

Kai's mind just went blank. What was he going to say? Here he had a distressed girl, right in front of him, who he was imagining doing all kinds of things to her. But Kai knew if he said the wrong thing, he would have a crying girl in his arms.

_Actually I wouldn't mind that… Oh shit! What am I thinking! I have to stop thinking dirty thoughts… For now… _

Pleo took Kai's silence the wrong way and got up to leave until she felt someone's hands enlaced with hers. She turned to Kai who gazed at her. The only way he's ever be able to answer Pleo's question was to look into those two sapphire orbs.

**FLASHBACK**

Thousands of white snowflakes had fallen from the skies creating a dangerous storm, warning all those who are foolish enough to wander one of Mother Nature's foulest moods, to turn back.

But one small child was unaware of what chaos the storm could cause.

"Daddy!" She called. The little one was dressed in a white kimono, carrying a small sword and a blue and silver beyblade. She was fighting her way through to storm, shielding her eyes.

"Daddy!" She cries again. "Where are you!"

But her search was cut short when another blue beyblade landed at her feet. Surprised, the white haired girl fell back on the ground.

"What the-"

"Hello there little girl." Slowly an ageing man, whose hair was slightly greying, approached the small girl. He wore a malice smile as he looked down at her. She tried to back away, but couldn't muster the strength to lift herself from the ground.

"Who, who are you?" She asked. "Do you know where my Dad is?"

The older man just crossed his arms, as a small boy with two toned hair appeared behind him, who was holding onto the much older man.

"I am Voltaire Hiwatari young lady." He answered. "But I do know the second answer to your question…"

_I know that name…_ The white haired girl thought. _That's the man Father was looking for… _

"But if you beat my Kai at a battle of beyblade, then I'll help you find him." Voltaire said in the friendliest way as possible, kneeling down to reach the girl's height.

"Ok." She reluctantly agreed. She wasn't really sure the old guy would keep his promise, but if he did, she could find her father. Besides, the albino knew she could easily win with her bitbeast. How often do you run into someone who could beat a bitbeast?

_Not very often… _The girl smiled.

"Kai." Voltaire instructed the boy to get ready, as Kai brought out his launcher and beyblade, his cold eyes were concentrated on his opponent. The girl did the same thing and they were ready for the battle.

"Let it rip!"

And the two beyblades landed on the difficult terrain, already boring into one another, trying to rip the other player's beyblade to shreds. Kai and the blue eyed girl were already giving each other very cold looks.

"Frostic Dranzer! Use your Falling Snow Attack!"

The girl's blade rose through the air and snow appeared out of nowhere, coming at Kai's blade like a snowstorm. But Kai was not going to go down so easily.

"Dranzer! Take her down!" The small boy screamed, as Dranzer melted all the snow in Frostic Dranzer's attack, making it useless.

"Oh no!" Pleo cried. _He has a bitbeast too! _

Then Kai orders Dranzer to smash Frostic Dranzer into the ground, crushing several vital beyblade parts for Pleo's beyblade to keep spinning. Thus nearly reducing Frostic Dranzer to ashes, and causing her to stop spinning. But Kai wasn't just going to damage to Pleo's beyblade.

"Now finish the girl!" He smirked. Before she knew it, Pleo was in dear pain, with Dranzer slashing the poor up and down her left arm, making scars that would never leave her.

(A.N: You should know that little girl is Pleo by now, so I'm just going to use her name)

Poor Pleo felt her head was dizzy and her vision had gone blurry. As she fell back, her lasts thoughts as a free person were,

_Everything has gone dark for me… _

And how true it was. She had no idea what she was in for at a life at the abbey. In fact, Pleo had no choice in the matter…

"Let's take her back to the abbey Kai. She will be of great use to us." Voltaire chuckled.

"What are you talking about? I easily beat her, she's useless." The little Kai commented, disgusted at the sight of Pleo's unconscious body.

"Nonsense Kai. She's a child prodigy like you. But with Boris' training, she'll be a champion beyblader. Besides, I need someone who can keep you on your toes. I don't to slack off."

Kai scoffed at his grandfather's comment.

"And I want to piss off her father OK! I admit it. I just hope Nibori doesn't find her."

So Voltaire and Kai dragged her back to the abbey where Kai and Pleo's bleak future began.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Yes. I do remember you Pleo." Kai smirked, seeing Pleo's eyes widen. "But most of my memory is a little fuzzy. But I do know we used to rivals. But then… we became very close friends for some reason."

"That's right. You saved me from drowning in the ice." Pleo smiled. She was glad to have her friend back, even if he didn't recall most of their childhood.

Even though Kai couldn't remember any of the happy memories they shared, Kai felt this overwhelming taking over him. Was he really happy for the first time in ages?

But then something crossed Kai's mind.

_Would Pleo know anything about the abbey? _

"Pleo, I have to ask you something very important." Kai began, seeing the full attention he had from Pleo, her eyes completely focused on him. "Would you know-"

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU BAKA! (2)" Unfortunately, the boisterous yell coming from the Moonlight ball interrupted Kai's question.

"That sounded like Mr. Dickinson!" Pleo said. The two teens ran back to the Moonlight Ball and heard more insults being thrown at one another.

"I AM NOT THE IDIOT HERE STANELY! LAST TIME I CHECKED, THAT WAS YOUR JOB!" Voltaire screamed back, as the clang of what sounded like to sticks being banged together.

_OMG… please don't let that be Mr. Dickinson! _Kai begged.

But when he and Pleo reached the ballroom, they couldn't believe their eyes. Two very old men were fighting with their canes, using them as swords like children. They tried so hard to beat the stuffing out of one another, they were acting more like kids then men in their seventies.

"OH! W-WELL, IT'S BETTER THEN HAVING THE JOB OF TORTURING CHILDREN!" Mr. Dickinson retorted, trying to take a swipe at Voltaire's head.

"LIAR!" Voltaire yelled trying to poke Mr. Dickinson in the stomach.

"DICTATOR!"

"BOSSY OLD BIDDY!"

"TYRANT!"

"CRAZY OLD COOT!"

"MAD MAN!"

"CROME DOME!"

"SON OF A BITCH!"

"OLD FART!"

(A.N: Talk about a word-slinging match! I'm going to have stop it here before it gets ugly. What am I saying? It already has…)

"THAT'S IT AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The two men charged at one another, roaring like Indians about to go into battle, until they were held back by their guests.

"Mr. Dickinson control yourself!" Ray chided, holding one of his chubby arms.

"Yeah, come one I know you can take that old guy any day, but not here!" Tyson said, holding Mr. Dickinson's other arm.

"Don't loose your temper in front of everyone!" Max said, pulling Mr. Dickinson's coat from behind.

And poor Raven and Kenny were hanging on to Mr. Dickinson's fist, being tossed around the place.

"Whatever you do don't let go of him!" Kenny begged everyone.

"Yeah! Just don't let GO!" Raven squealed as Mr. Dickinson waved his arms about to free himself from the bladebreakers, but all he did was throw Raven across the ballroom.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" But luckily a brown eyed blonde boy, the same age as her had caught Raven in his arms, let's just say it was love at first sight for those two. "Hehehehe!"

_Oh brother. _Kai thought. _Can't I have at least a day away from this kind of chaos! It's not too much to ask! _

_Oh what a great reunion this turned out to be. _Pleo thought sarcastically. _Why did Voltaire have to have a stupid fight when I finally see Kai again? Sometimes I really hate that bastard… _

(A.N: Who doesn't?)

"Well Pleo it was nice to see you again." Kai sighed. "But I need to go sort out the zoo animals over there." He said looking towards his teammates.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Pleo smiled. "I hope to see you again soon Kai."

"Yeah me too. Bye." And they went their separate ways, looking at each other at the corner of their eyes, hiding the grin that wanted to creep up on their faces.

**KAI'S POV**

Just when I was about to ask her about the abbey this happens! Well at least we're going home now and I got Mr. Dickinson to act his age. Next time I see Pleo, I will ask her about my past. I hope it's soon. You know it's only been a few minutes since I've seen her… but… I think I already miss her…

"That was a blast!" Tyson exclaimed, putting his cap back on.

"Yeah, for a ball it wasn't so bad." Ray said.

"I GOT A BOY'S PHONE NUMBER!" Raven squealed, waving a piece of paper around with the name of the blonde boy who caught her and his home number. "Sigh, Sven… the love of my life! Next to you Ray…"

"AND I GOT TO DANCE WITH EMILY!" Kenny squealed too. Wow, at least they had a good time. Well I guess I did to, sort of.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Kenny and Raven screamed. Ok Kenny stop yourself from turning into a girl, before it's too late.

"And got to see my mum and dance with the girl of my dreams…" Max sighed, putting his hands behind his head as he leaned back on his seat. "Although, she doesn't like mustard…"

"And I got to see the White Tigers again." Ray smiled.

"AND I GOT TO EAT ALL THE FOOD!" Tyson happily screeched, earning him a few weird glances. That were like this -.-; yes like that. "What?"

"And I made a fool of myself." Mr. Dickinson muttered under his breath so we couldn't hear, but when does anything escape this team?

"No you didn't Mr. Dickinson." Tyson said. "I would have done the same thing, if a jerk like that started talking to me like that!"

"I have to agree with him." Ray said. "Don't worry about it, next time that guy comes up to you ignore him." He advised.

"I will. And to think I was nagging you to be on your behaviour!" Mr. Dickinson chuckled. "Look who's talking huh?"

Pretty soon everyone was laughing with him, except for me of course. I still couldn't get Pleo off my mind, I can't believe I didn't remember my childhood best friend, of all people!

"Kai, who was that girl you were dancing with?" I looked away from the window, trying to portray my emotionless face at Raven.

"What girl?" I said, trying to hide the fact I waltzed with a girl.

"The white haired girl you were with." Raven said.

"KAI DANCED WITH A GIRL?" Tyson blurted out. "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahaha!" He dropped off his seat and rolled around on the limousine floor laughing his head off. Jeez, it's like he's heard the funniest thing ever.

I was getting really sick of him, so I shut up the blue haired wonder with a kick in the back.

"OW!" He whined. "Ok I get it, I'll shut up now." Tyson said getting up. I thought I'd never live to see the day that Tyson would say that. Finally! But no one would let what Raven said die.

"So Kai what was her name?" Tyson asked, making a smug smile.

"Did I not just tell you to shut up?" I told the bluenette.

"Ah what coincidence…" Max said. "Who knew that we'd both meet our special ladies on the same night?"

"Max…" I growled, nearly getting up to punch the blonde.

"I was just kidding Kai!" Max giggled.

"So do you think you'll see her again Kai?" Ray asked, crossing his arms.

"NO!" I barked at the cat boy, nearly making everyone fall off their seats.

"Ok, ok… I was just asking…" Ray calmly said.

Everyone was silent, except for Mr. Dickinson and Kenny, who were stifling back their laughter.

"So Kai, was she hot?"

"TYSON!" Before I could stop myself, I was on top of Tyson, (A.N: No dirty thoughts people) clutching on his throat. I've always wanted to strangle Tyson, now I can cross that off my list. But to spoil my fun Max and Ray pulled me back.

"KAI! What's the matter with you?" Raven shouted, tending to her brother.

"I'm ok…" Gasped Tyson, holding his throat.

"Kai what is the meaning of this?" Mr. Dickinson asked, who looked very angry with me.

"They shouldn't be asking these kind of questions! It's none of their business!" I said crossing my arms.

"That's fair Kai, but you could have said that before trying to kill my brother!" Growled Raven.

"Whatever."

Don't worry Tyson lovers, that didn't really happen, here's how I really reacted…

(A.N: You didn't think I'd really let Tyson get hurt? He's one of my favourite characters!

Tyson: YAY!

Kai: That's a shame.)

"So Kai, was she hot?" Tyson asked.

I was silent, my eyes bored into the big-mouthed bluenette…

"None of your damn business, and if you ask me that again, my foot will be up your ass." I quietly stated, with my arms crossed.

"Eeep." Was all Tyson said. Good, as I said, he should learn to mind his own damn business.

I looked back out the window again, choosing to ignore my unwanted surroundings. I wish Pleo was here, when I talked to her she didn't try to annoy me… I really hope I see her again…

**PLEO'S POV **

I was sad to leave the Moonlight Ballroom and Kai behind; I really wanted another dance with him. But time against me again. Moscow at night was so beautiful; I could just look outside the carriage until sunrise.

"Well I'm glad you had a good time." Muttered my redheaded friend, who noticed I was a lot more happy then usual.

I couldn't help chuckle at the state Tala was in. His good suit had been torn into pieces and his antenna like hair was flopping all over his face, one of them covering his eyes.

"It's not funny!" Tala snapped. "You left me with those sharks! I can't believe you! I thought we were supposed to be friends! But instead of saving me you go off with pretty boy!" Tala rambled on.

"Hehehe! I'm sorry Tala. I know I promised not to dance with anyone but what can I say? Voltaire and Boris pushed me into it."

"Or Kai did." Tala playfully smirked.

My eyes went to the size of apples and my mouth was wide enough to catch flies. What was Tala implying? Is he saying I wanted to dance with Kai? Well I did, we hadn't seen each other along time and that's what friends do, but Tala just making it something more then that…

"What?" I blurted out. "That's not true and how did you know he was Kai!"

"I knew all along." Tala said. "That's why I made you promise not to dance tonight. I was afraid if you saw Kai it would upset you. But I can see you took it very well."

I was gob smacked… Tala knew all along? How! And why didn't he tell me?

"H-"

"How did I know that was Kai?" Tala interrupted. "Boris told me. Kai was the one you had to lure into the Demolition Boys team."

"W-"

"Why does Voltaire want Kai back? Well-"

"Stop interrupting me and let me finish my sentences!" I blurted out, covering Tala's mouth. "Now when I finish asking a question you answer it. Got it?"

Tala muffled an answer as he nodded. I removed my hands from his mouth and Tala continued his sentence.

"Voltaire wants Kai back because he knows he can't take over the BBA and the world without him. Also, Kai is the only one who can control this new bitbeast Boris is experimenting with."

I was quiet for a few seconds, trying to register the information I was being told.

"Are you talking about Black Dranzer!" I shouted, my eyes narrowed. Tala nodded. So this was the plan. If Kai went back to the Abbey he would risk getting himself hurt and everyone else and Boris and Voltaire would ruin the world as we know it. I can't let that happen. I won't lose Kai again. Not after I got him back. Boris, Voltaire, if you take Kai away from me again, and I mean this, you won't live to see the day you grow a personality.

**KAI'S POV**

Well time for bed. I am definitely not going to miss training again; I will never live it down if I do. Everyone was asleep, I was surrounded by a peaceful looking Kenny, Ray and Max were whispering something in their sleep and Tyson was softly snoring.

I climbed into bed, turning and twisting so I could find a comfortable position. I was on my back, staring at the white ceiling, which had a few cracks in it. Should that be allowed in a hotel? Anyway…

I couldn't get to sleep. Usually fall asleep easily, if it's quiet. But I still can't get Pleo out of my head. Her face keeps passing through my mind with that Mona Lisa smile she has and how her face lightens up when she's happy. I don't know; something about her smile seems rare. It's like you only see it when she's really, really happy and with people she cares about and feels comfortable around, like Tala and me…

Oh here I go on and on about her smile, I'm probably boring you aren't I? Well tuff! Can you believe that in one night that I find someone from my past, someone very important and I can't remember her! What's going on with me? One minute I'm this loaner with no past, who's fine with it, the next minute I'm this guy who has no idea who he is. All because of Pleo?

"_**That's teenage romance for ya!" **_

_Dranzer, I am not in the mood so bug off!_

"_**Ooh touchy! All because I mentioned the R word."**_

_Why are you talking about teenage romance anyway? _

"_**Well you do keep thinking about Pleo and describing her features…" **_

_Oh how rich, you think I have a crush on her don't you? Well I don't, besides I barely even know her! Well remember her, besides if I **did **like her, she probably hates my guts for forgetting her… I mean how could I be so stupid to forget my childhood best friend and rival? _

"_**I don't know… But, I think she's forgiven you. She did say she wanted to see you again." **_

_Yeah… Pleo seems like a nice person… she's very quiet though…_

"_**Like you." **_

_Hmm… And I don't think she likes to take crap from anyone, you should have seen her pull Voltaire away from Mr. Dickinson, it looked she was going to break his arm! _

"_**Another quality you two have, you're match made in heaven." **_

_Be careful what you say Dranzer! _

"_**Ok Kai I won't bother you. You'll realise your feelings on your own soon enough." **_

…_DRANZER!_

But before I could start throwing insults at the phoenix, I heard a loud squirm coming from Raven's room. I got out of my bed, without waking anyone up. I slowly closed the door to the guy's bedroom behind me and listened into Raven's door.

"No… please don't leave… No… comeback." I heard raven mutter.

I slowly opened her door, Raven was still in her bed, in a sleep like state, but she kept saying strange things. Sweat was pouring off the poor girl's tanned face as she turning and twisted under her blue covers.

"You can't leave…" Now I know what's going on, Raven is having another nightmare. I know what Tyson or Ray would do. I went into the kitchen, got a clean cloth and put it under the sink under cold water. I turned off the tap and went back to Raven's room.

I pulled up a seat next to her bed and started dabbing the wet fabric on the girl's forehead. Raven's breathing slowed down and was in a more tranquil state.

"Tyson? Ray? Max? Kenny?" Raven's eyes went to the size of Ping-Pong balls. "Kai! What are you doing here! You're not here to put snakes in my bed are you?" I could tell I was the last person she was expecting to see in the middle of the night.

"Oh is that the gratitude I get for waking you up from your nightmares?" I sarcastically commented crossing my arms. "Relax, I'm not doing anything evil, for tonight."

I could see Raven's relief as she loosened her grip of her blankets and made a long sigh.

"What were you dreaming about?" I asked. Raven's eyes had widened again and looked at me as if I was going to eat her. Kid's huh?

"Nothing."

"Tell me!"

"You'll laugh and call me stupid."

"Look, if I promise I won't laugh will you tell me?"

"Why are you so interested anyway?" Raven smirked crossing her arms and had that troublesome gleam in her eye. Oh no, this is not good. I have to think of something quick!

"I can't get to sleep and I'm bored ok!"

"Ok…" Raven began with her head low. "I dreamt that you were leaving. You said you weren't ever going to come back. I tried to follow you but you were to fast for me. No matter how much everyone begged you were leaving us for good."

I was silent. Raven had a dream about me? About me leaving? What could she mean? I'm not going anywhere. Raven took a small glance at me to see my reaction, with tears rimming from her eyes.

"Raven I'm not leaving. Mr. Dickinson wouldn't let me. You shouldn't let stupid reams like that upset you. Because that's all they are, dreams…" I said.

_Oh look at me talk, when I get my nightmares I keep complaining! _

"Ok Kai." Raven said making that smile that makes her as cute as a puppy. No wonder she gets away with everything. I just stood there while Raven was blushing for some reason.

"What?" I said, why does Raven keep staring at me?

"Umm… you're not wearing a shirt." She said, taking a new interest in her bed covers. Now I was turning red.

"Oh. Go to sleep Raven, you'll need the rest for training tomorrow."

"Night Kai."

I left the room and made my way back to my nice comfortable bed. You know I feel kind of good. I don't know why, it's kind of like when I saw Pleo again but different. Maybe doing stuff for other people isn't so bad. Is it?

End Of Chapter Four 

THIS CHAPTER IS

IN LOVING MEMEORY OF MY GRANDFATHER,

WHO DIED THIS MORNING

1) Diao Chan and The Qiao sisters were the most beautiful woman in China and they are characters in the Dynasty Games.

2) Baka means idiot in Japanese.

_Kai: Your Grandpa died this morning? _

_Z Star: Yeah. But it's Ok, I didn't know him that well because he lived so far away. Besides he lived along time, he was 80 years old. But I wish I could have got to know him better, even if he did have ten children with another woman after my grandmother. _

_Tyson, Max, Ray, Raven & Kenny: Aww. (Hugs Z Star) _

_Kai: We're sorry. (Joins in the group hug)_

_Z Star: Thanks guys, I don't know what I'd do without you. But life goes on. It feels kind of weird, no in my life has died before until today. Don't worry about me readers, I'm taking this a lot better then I thought I would. _

_Now here's some more bad news. Tomorrow I go back to school. Whoopee! Not! That means I won't update as fast as I have been doing. But don't worry. I'll update every fortnight or every month, depends how much homework I get and how many reviews I get (Wink, wink) hehe. Just kidding, I'll update even if I get no reviews. But it would help. See y'all next chapter! _

**Reviews: **

**The perfect oasis: I hope you like this chapter and I will keep up the good work. **

**Maresia Eterna: Hehehe, you'll be glad that I did not leave you at a cliffhanger this time. I made Kai feel uncomfortable and weird to add bit of humour. You don't need to thank me, I already know how much you appreciate me;) Just kidding! You've already done enough for me. **

**SpiritualEnergy: Kai won't be admitting his feelings for awhile, just wait and see. Dranzer will have to do A LOT of torturing before he does that. ;) Hope you loved this chapter.**

**Staredevil: Oh they'll be a bit of Kai torture here and there. Dranzer and Raven will make sure of that. Thanks for being understanding about updating. **

**Miaka54321: Ah, my first ever anonymous reviewer! You really think this story will be a success? **

**Shitza: Thanks for the tips they helped. Hehehe, hope the chapter was short enough for your poor eyes, I hope they didn't fall off. Just kidding! (Max: Why do you keep saying that?) Thanks for your help ;) **


	5. Ch5 Innocent Kiss and Understanding

Z Star: Well I'm back, even with the tortures of school and homework!

Kai: Damn it! WHY HAVEN'T YOU GIVEN UP YET!

Z Star: I never give up on a story Kai. Once I write a story I have to finish it!

Ray: You go woman!

Kai: SHUT UP!

Z Star: Don't you tell **my** Ray to shut up!

Raven: HE'S MY RAY! GOT THAT!

(Z Star and Raven start having a cat fight.)

Kai and Ray: OoO; Ok…

Ray: Might as well do the disclaimer while I'm here. Z Star The Hidden Dragon does not own anything. She does own Raven and Pleo though. Well I guys I'm going, I have a date with Mariah.

Raven and Z Star: O.O MARIAH? NO RAY COME BACK! (Run out of my office)

Kai: Girls. I'll never understand them… wait. I'm here. All alone. And I would be far away before anyone knew I was gone… THANK YOU TO THE GODS ABOVE FOR THIS PERFECT CHANCE OF ESCAPE! MWAHAHA! (Runs out the office)

Pleo: (Enters the room) Hello? Where is everybody? Kai? Z Star? 'Sigh' now I have to go looking for them, you guys enjoy the chapter while I go find the others…

Chapter Five: Innocent Kiss and Understanding (Wash It All Away) 

**KAI'S POV**

"Morning buddy!" Tyson beamed. I had just come back from morning training and Tyson just got up and was having breakfast with the others.

"Hn." Was all I muttered. I took a cup from the cabinets and made myself some coffee. I sat at the end of the table.

"Anyone want the radio on?" Max asked openly. Everyone nodded or mumbled in agreement. So Max switched pressed the on button on the digital radio and the DJ introduced a song called Understanding by Evanescence.

"Oh I love this song!" Raven squealed.

"Who are Evanescence?" Ray asked. Well he has been living in a small village in China for most of his life, so he wouldn't know much about music.

"She's a wonderful singer." Kenny said dreamily. "And the band is great too. Hehehe…"

(A.N: No I don't own Evanescence, but it would be so COOL!)

"O.O I thought you liked Emily." Tyson said.

"I am allowed to have another crush if she's a famous rock star! It's not like I'll ever meet her… unfortunately…" Raven patted Kenny on the shoulder knowing what it was like to have a crush on someone who you couldn't have.

Everyone was quiet when the song began; even I decided to listen to the lyrics. You know, I thought a song could never clear up so many things in my head until now…

**_"You hold the answers deep within your own mind.  
Consciously, you've forgotten it.  
That's the way the human mind works.  
Whenever something is too unpleasant, to shameful for us  
to entertain, we reject it.  
We erase it from our memories.  
But the imprint is always there."_**

_Maybe the answers to my memories have something to with my past. But why would I erase my own memories? What did I want to forget? And where's the imprint? **  
**_

_**  
(Can't wash it all away)  
(Can't wish it all away)  
(Can't hope it all away)  
(Can't cry it all away)  
**_

_**  
The pain that grips you  
The fear that binds you  
Releases life in me  
In our mutual  
Shame we hide our eyes  
To blind them from the truth  
That finds a way from who we are  
Please don't be afraid  
When the darkness fades away  
The dawn will break the silence  
Screaming in our hearts  
My love for you still grows  
This I do for you  
Before I try to fight the truth my final time**_

_I'm just going to have to face the darkness to find the truth about my past. **  
**_

_**  
"We're supposed to try and be real.  
And I feel alone, and we're not together. And that is real."  
**_

_**  
Can't wash it all away  
Can't wish it all away  
Can't cry it all away  
Can't scratch it all away**_

_Am I supposed to face my past alone? Or do I need Pleo and the Bladebreakers to help me? **  
**_

_**  
Lying beside you  
Listening to you breathe  
The life that flows inside of you  
Burns inside of me  
Hold and speak to me  
Of love without a sound  
Tell me you will live through this  
And I will die for you  
Cast me not away  
Say you'll be with me  
For I know I cannot  
Bear it all alone  
**_

_**  
"You're not alone, honey."  
"Never... Never."**_

_No. I'm going to find out what happened to me and I'll do it alone. I need no one, not anyone. Not the Bladebreakers, not Pleo, nobody. I will find Pleo and ask her about the abbey and face the past alone. Just like I've been doing all my life. **  
**_

_**  
Can't fight it all away  
Can't hope it all away  
Can't scream it all away  
It just won't fade away, No  
**_

_**  
Can't wash it all away  
Can't wish it all away  
Can't cry it all away  
Can't scratch it all away  
**_

_**  
(Can't fight it all away)  
(Can't hope it all away)  
Can't scream it all away  
Ooh, it all away  
Ooh, it all away  
**_

_**  
"But the imprint is always there. Nothing is ever really forgotten."  
"Because I'll die if you do."  
"Because I'll die if you do."  
"Because I'll die if you do."  
"Because I'll die if you do."  
"Because I'll die if you do."  
**_

The song had finished. Now I knew what I had to do. I got out of my seat and walked out the door.

"Hey Kai where are you going?"

I didn't answer. I ran down the halls like I did yesterday, so fast that I must have been just a blur to the people around me. I slammed the entrance doors to the hotel behind me; not caring about the angry doorman or if I knocked someone to the ground. I had an old friend to find.

_Now where would a fifteen-year-old albino hang out in the streets of Russia? _

I looked around almost every corner of the city of Moscow, but I could not find Pleo. Argh! Why do I feel like I'm in that Cinderella story! And I'm prince Charming? I hate the author of this story.

_Oh God, where is she! I am not going back to the Abbey to look for her, hell no! That place gives me the creeps._

I stopped at the park, where I first saw the white haired girl, and collapsed on the bench where she was.

"Pleo where the hell are you?"

"I'm right here."

"WHA?" I turned to a calm, relaxed looking girl sitting beside me with her arms crossed. "Don't do that!"

"Do what?" She smirked.

"Sneak up on me like that!"

"Hehehehehe…" Pleo softly laughed, a small smile appeared on her face.

"Well while you're here laughing at me, you could answer a few questions…" I said in my cold usual voice. Pleo stopped laughing, her smile disappeared and turn serious. I wish that smile hadn't disappeared.

"What kind of questions?"

"About the Abbey." I said.

Pleo eyes widened, her bottom lip quivered and her whole body had stiffened. Her skin was as pale as the snow around us and was leaning at the edge of the wooden bench.

"You don't want to know anything about the Abbey Kai." She coldly said, her eyes narrowing at me.

Why would she say that? Doesn't she think I can't handle the truth? (A.N: Yes.) Well I'm not going to take no for an answer. She's going to tell me about the Abbey weather she likes it or not.

"Why wouldn't I? Are you hiding something from me?"

"Look Kai! Please don't ask me about that place! I swear on all that is holy you do not want to know anything about the Abbey! Just promise me you won't go anywhere near the Abbey!"

"Pleo!"

"No! I don't want to see you hurt again!"

She ran off into an alleyway and I followed her. Great, now I've upset the woman. What did Pleo mean when she said, 'I don't want to see you hurt again'?

Damn she's a fast runner, a young Paula Radcliffe. (1) I remember competing with her all the time, even at racing and most of the time Pleo won. I guess she was built for this kind of thing.

**PLEO'S POV**

I can't let him catch up with me; I can't let him know about Biovolt! It will completely change him! And most of the Kai that was my childhood best friend is gone. I don't know, it's just… Kai is cold. I can feel it. He's not as friendly as he was before… but… Kai is still my friend no matter how much he's changed…

And that's why I will not stand by and let Voltaire and Boris torture Kai again. It would kill me if they did. Kai suffered so much for me; I can't help but feel so guilty…

**FLASHBACK**

Back on the day I fell into the ice, I was still crying on Kai's shoulder, not ever wanting to let go of him. I heard heavy footsteps coming behind me, I tore myself from Kai and looked up at the tall man above me.

"What are you doing?" Boris snarled. "Didn't I ever tell you not to show your emotions?"

"S-sir I-" The purple haired man grabbed me by my collar into the air so that his eyes could glare at me face to face.

"Don't you remember the rules? You are not allowed to nor to do you have the right to voice your opinion or show emotions! And why is that?" Boris asked.

"B-because I'm a girl." I muttered, more tears dripping down my face.

Boris had tortured me into thinking I was inferior to everyone else because I was female. And to think I almost believed him. All the others told me what Boris was said was all nonsense.

"Leave her alone you bastard!" Everyone turned to Kai; shocked expressions were on everyone's face, even mine.

_What are you doing Kai!_

Boris dropped back down on the cold snow and walked over to Kai.

"And what if I don't?" Boris smirked. Kai just stood there glaring up at the middle-aged man, showing no signs of fear. Now Boris pulled Kai up to his level, like he did with me. "Since you seem so protective of your friend here, maybe you should take her punishment!"

I was lying in my hard, uncomfortable bed, shifting around for a comfortable position to sleep on. I was used to it by now, but still, it was pure hell trying to get to sleep back then. But the unpleasant bed wasn't the only reason I couldn't get a good night's sleep.

I hadn't seen Kai since that morning, when Boris dragged him inside. I wanted to stop him, but couldn't find the right words. I was so worried. Even if Kai was my rival, he still saved my life.

_Kai will be fine. _I told myself. _He's the toughest kid in the Abbey. I've seen him in training; he even scares the guards. Hehe, there's nothing to be worried about. It's funny; I'm concerned about a guy who really **hates **my guts. But if he really does hate me, how come he saved me from death today? _

I heard slow footsteps outside my door, someone was moaning in pain. I got out of bed and slid the door open a little to get a peak of who was outside. It was Kai, grasping onto his arm;he was barely able to stand.

I gasped, now I saw what Boris had done to Kai. The back of his shirt had been ripped to shreds; several cuts had been slashed into his back, all of them bleeding. He also had a large gash on his shoulder. That's when the guilt pierced my heart, but I dared not shed a tear.

Kai tried to hide the fact that he was in pain, but it was hard to believe after being slashed in the back for at least hundred times didn't hurt. I thought he might have collapsed on the floor any minute.

"Kai!" I called through the hallways.

He quickly turned around and looked at me, his cold eyes fixed on his face.

"What do you want!" He snapped. I hated it when he glared at me like that. I swallowed the saliva stuck in my throat and came up with the courage to say something.

"Kai you're hurt! Let me take care of your wounds."

"Pleo I'm fine now leave me alone!" Kai snapped again, but I wouldn't let him getaway so easily. Now it was my turn to do **my **famous death glare. I walked out my cell and grabbed Kai by the arm.

"Look! You saved my life today! The least I could do is bandage your cuts OK!" I snapped, dragging him into my room. I was lucky he didn't put up a fight that's for sure. His eyes just became really wide like this "O.O" I don't know why.

I sat him on my bed and kneeled down to get out the first aid kit in the old stone cabinet. It was a bit hard because the damn thing wouldn't open, being ancient and all.

I got up from the ground, turned to Kai who was still staring at me, now drool was coming down the edge of his mouth. Now I realised what he was doing, because I was only wearing a white night gown at this point. My cheeks turned red, well they were already red with the stripes on my cheeks but you get what I mean.

"Stop it!" I said.

"What?" Kai asked, trying to act innocent. Like he could do that, not with that carnal look.

"Stop looking at me like that!" I squeaked, grabbing a white night robe, covering anything Kai might have seen.

"You are just being paranoid and being so full yourself! Just like always!" Kai calmly said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you just come into this place and act like you're the queen and that nothing is wrong! All the guys here practically worship you!" Kai said. Now my eyes were narrowing, throwing daggers at the slate haired fool. How could he say those things?

"What! How can you say those things? I don't want worship from anyone! I didn't do anything to deserve it! I'm just trying to cheer everyone up because of the state we're all in! You don't think I don't like this place? For me this is hell on earth Kai! I just don't show my feelings to protect everyone!" I yelled loud enough for the whole building to hear. "Did you know every time I go to bed I cry myself to sleep, thinking about my Dad, wondering weather he's worrying where I am or if he misses me at all!"

I was crying into my hands, not getting any response from Kai. I felt so stupid then, crying in front of Kai like that, I felt out of character. It wasn't like me to cry in public, but I did it twice that day.

A pair of arms wrapped around my shoulders pulling me into a hug. I opened my eyes, to see it was Kai! Was I dreaming? I flushed pink and hugged the boy back.

"Sorry." He mumbled, stoking my hair. "And I was _looking_ at you like _that._"

"WHAT!" I blurted, tearing away from Kai. I had my death glare on my face and my arms crossed.

"What?" Kai smirked, like he didn't do anything wrong. "Can you blame me? You **are** the only female around here in an Abbey full of guys; any girl who came here would look attractive. Even a dead goat would look attractive!"

"WHAT!"

"Ok that came out wrong." Kai snickered, trying to hold it back. "What I'm trying to say is, a man needs something pretty to look at, especially if you're in a place full of guys. Well unless you're gay then you won't have a problem."

"… You are sick and weird, just like your Grandfather…" I said.

"I may be sick and weird, but I'm not like my Grandfather." Kai crossed his arms, turning back into his usual stoic self. I just rolled my eyes.

"Come on I better take care of your wounds before they become infected and you get sick."

I spun around and opened the first aid box taking out the bandages and disinfectant. I looked at Kai again and found that I was blushing harder then I had my entire life. He took his shirt off, right in front of me!

But I guess he only did that so it would be less difficult for me to bandage his wounds. Or at least I hoped so, I couldn't tell with that evil smirk Kai was wearing. Oh Kai was right I was being paranoid, the only reason he would have smiled like that was because I was blushing.

So I began my work, I cleaned Kai's bruises, bandaged his back and all the other things I have to do to make sure my patients wouldn't get sick. You see when Boris or the other guards beat up any of the trainees or my friend, I had to tend to their injuries. I guess you could call me the doctor or nurse around in the Abbey.

I couldn't believe I blushed the whole time I was taking care of Kai. I accidentally touched his chest a couple of times, which made me feel worse. It had to be my most embarrassing moment of my life.

But there was a question I had to ask.

"Kai…"

"Yeah Pleo?" Kai said looking behind him at me, he looked so tense. He was worried about me because of how nervous I was.

"Why did you save me from drowning? Especially when we hated each other, always trying to be better the other?"

Kai stared at me for a moment. Then he lowered his head, looking at his shoes.

"Well…" He began. "If you died, I'd have no one to compete with! All the other trainees aren't worthy enough for me and Dranzer."

"Oh…" I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed, I thought Kai might have saved me because he cared about me.

"And…" Kai hesitated. "I have a lot of respect for you. There aren't many people I can say that too." He was holding his knees and still kept looking at the floor. Did Kai just give me a compliment? Well, he kind of did a few minutes ago. If you call being compared to a dead goat a compliment. "-.-;"

"Really?" Kai nodded, trying hard not to smile.

"Are you done?"

"Yes." I finished the bandage with a knot. I helped Kai get off my bed gently as possible and took him to the door.

"Goodnight Pleo." Kai said, as he was about to leave.

"Goodnight Kai… and thank you." The next thing I did shocked Kai and even me. I leaned into Kai and planted a small kiss on his cheek. His skin was so soft. When I pulled away, Kai was now the one blushing. His hand touched his cheek, which was very unlike him.

I closed the door leaving a bewildered Kai behind it. I sighed deeply and went to bed. I still wondered why Kai had risked being tortured for me? That I'll never know…

**END OF FLASHBACK**

So that's the moment Kai and I were first friends. I don't want to see him hurt again…

I finally reached the Abbey, all I had to do was sneak in and Kai would be safe. But no such luck. Two guards had spotted me and knocked me into the nearest wall.

"Well look what we have here." One of the guards smirked.

"Boris will be very interested in your attempt of escape, won't he?" The second guard sniggered.

"Let me go you lapdogs!" I screamed, trying to shake them off. It was no use. I was doomed to be locked up in the dark dungeons below the Abbey.

**KAI'S POV **

Pleo headed towards the Abbey, I wanted to turn back, but didn't. I needed to know about my past and a stupid building won't stop from doing that!

I reached the gate and stopped right there. Pleo was struggling against two men dressed in weird clothing, both of them trying to beat the albino to a pulp. She screamed out in pain when one of those creeps punched her right in the stomach. Pleo collapsed clutching to her stomach, wincing in pain. I don't know what happened to me, but something inside me burned with rage, my eyes blazing with fury.

_Those little S.O.B's! _

I charged at the purple covered men, punching the first guards light's out and I took a punch at the second guards' stomach. Both of them went down like dominoes.

"DON'T YOU EVER! EVER! HURT HER!" I screamed, as the two creeps lay on the groaned, one of them moaning, clutching to his stomach.

I went to Pleo and helped her up to see if she was ok.

"Are you ok?"

She nodded, making a tiny smile that I loved so much.

"Thanks Kai."

The next thing that Pleo did perplexed my mind. She leaned into me and made a soft gentle kiss on my cheek. Several things flashed through my head, beatings, a girl crying, Pleo and me hugging, bandages, blushes and an innocent good night kiss on the cheek. My eyes were wider then they had been in my whole entire life! "O.O" But the rest of my face was emotionless, thank God!

Unfortunately Pleo pulled away. She kept her eyes on the ground while I idly stared at her. Her cheeks burned red, you could tell even with the red stripes

_What was that for? _

"Hey Afanasify! Afanasiy! (2) How are things with your side of the Abbey? Huh?" Another guard had spotted Pleo and me at the front gates and he did not look happy.

"Kai run!" Pleo cried, I did as I was told and we ran opposite directions. I couldn't stand leaving Pleo on her own but I didn't want to see Boris. I didn't stop running until I reached the hotel. I knocked the door to the Bladebreakers' room, leaning on my knees, gasping for breath.

Ray had opened the door; shocked to see me in the state I was in.

"Kai where did you run off to? Everyone has gone out looking for you." Ray said.

"Then why are you here?" I huffed changing the subject; there was no way I was going to tell him what happened today. Especially not about that kiss…

"I stayed here in case you came back." Ray said. "Why were you running?"

"It's not your concern." I simply stated, getting my breath back. I pushed past the Neko-jin and to get in my room, to avoid any interrogating from the cat boy. I slammed the door behind me and collapsed on my bed.

I let out a deep sigh, touching my right cheek. I still felt that kiss. Her soft lips touching my rough skin… I blushed when I pictured the scene in my head. Why did Pleo have to kiss me! Now she has me all confused! It was just an innocent kiss right? It didn't mean anything! It was on the cheek, so it was a thank you kiss! For saving her life! Don't look at me like that! It's true, because I have no feelings for Pleo, except respect. But that kiss… I can't get it off my mind. It made me feel something I've never felt before…

"_**Ah young love." **_

_DRANZER!_

"_**Jeez sorry, Maybe now I won't help you with your 'Pleo kissed me and I don't know what it means' problem…" **_

_Good! Wait! Comeback, I want to hear what you think about this… _

"_**Well Kai if you really want to hear my opinion… I think Pleo kissed you on the cheek because she sees you as her hero. You did save her twice so it confused her. Call it 'damsel in distress' syndrome Kai. I'm sure she only thinks of you as a friend." **_

_Oh… I see… _

"_**Kai it's ok to feel a little hurt. I would feel hurt! You do not know how many birds have kissed me by accident and said it was a mistake, thanks to a liquid known as wine…" **_

_I am not hurt! It's just that I've never been kissed before, not even a peck on the cheek… it feels weird… _

It was true; no one had kissed me once in my life. I've never had a hug, I've never been shown any affection what so ever in my life. I guess that's why Pleo's kiss affected me so much… but if Pleo just did it because I saved her life then what the hell was the point! Woman! What the hell is wrong with them? Is it their goal in life to confuse the men?

(A.N: Yes.)

"_**I bet you wish that kiss was on the lips didn't you?" **_

_WHAT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING? PLEO IS MY BEST FRIEND YOU LITTLE S.O.B! I WOULD NEVER LAY MY HANDS ON HER YOU **BLEEP** PERFERT! _

"_**FIRST OF ALL LEAVE MY MOTHER OUT OF THIS! AND I AM NOT A PERVERT! AND WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE YOUNG MAN! OR I'LL HAVE TO COME OUT OF BEYBLADE TO KICK YOUR LITTLE ASS!" **_

_Then get off my back! And I'd like to see you get out of that bit chip with your waistline! _

"_**GASP That! Is taking it too far! You asked for it! Pleo and Kai sitting in a tree! K.I.S.S.I.N.G! First comes love! Then comes marriage! Then they're pushing a baby carriage! **_

_Oh how childish! _

"_**You like that then hear this one! Pleo and Kai in the back seat of car! Doing what they shouldn't be! May I continue?" **_

_ARHHHHHHHHHHH! _I screamed holding my ears, blocking out Dranzer's dirty rhyming. Has he been talking to Tyson? If I didn't need Dranzer for battle I would have gotten rid of him along time ago! But, I guess I couldn't do it no matter what, Dranzer has been my closest friend for most of my life…

Even if what Dranzer said might have been true, I can't help thinking Pleo mean that kiss to be more then a thank you? Was it really just an innocent kiss?

End of Chapter Five

**PREVIEW to I'm So Lonely: "No one knows how it fells to be me. No one want's to listen to me. I have faced everything life has thrown at me on my own alone. I'm so lonely…" **

**(1) Paula Radxliffe is a famour runner from England. **

**(2) Those names both mean death or immortal in russian. **

_Z Star: That there is the summary to I'm So Lonely, a one shot, If you're a fan of Brooklyn or like a tiny bit of angst then come and read it! _

_Raven: YAY! _

_Ray: (Enters office looking very angry) Raven! Z Star! I know you spied on me on my date! (Grabs mine and Raven's ears) _

_Z Star: OW! Please Ray we couldn't help it! We are the jealous types you know! We're sorry! _

_Raven: (Makes cute puppy dog eyes): Yeah! We can't help being jealous, you don't know how hard it is to see your crush out with someone else! (Blubbers a little.) _

_Ray: (Sighs and smiles at Raven's puppy dog eyes) Ok I forgive you both. But you have to apologise to the restaurant manager and Mariah. (Points to the angry manager and Mariah)_

_Z Star and Raven: SORRY MARIAH! SORRY MR. MANAGER! WE REALLY FEEL BAD FOR SETTING THE RESTAURANT ON FIRE! Yay! We're forgiven. (Jumps for joy)_

_Z Star: Hey wait a minute… where's Kai! _

_Pleo: don't worry I got him. (Drags Kai by the ear and sits him on a chair) Now don't move until I tell you too! _

_Kai: Hn! (Mumbles something darkly) _

_Pleo: What was that Kai? (Glares) _

_Kai: Nothing. _

_Pleo: Good boy. (Pats an angry Kai on the head.) _

_Z Star: OoO Ok… That was weird. Finally there is someone who can tame the wild beast! _

_Kai: Grrr…. _

_Z Star: Hee hee… Well I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter, but that's it for now. I'll see you soon! _

_Everyone: Bye! _

**Reviews: **

**Morojonse: Aww thank you, and I will. (Ray: We hope you liked this chapter.) **

**BeckyKai4Eva: Thank you for your sympathy, hope you liked this chapter. (Max: Yeah thanks for cheering up our authoress!) **

**Starfiredevil: Heehee, I hoped you enjoyed the Kai torture in this chapter! (Kai: Why are you encouraging to torture me!) **

**SpiritualEnergy: I love making Dranzer torture Kai too! (Kai: GRR!) But he doesn't. Yeah school does suck. Bye! (Dranzer: I hope you liked me rhyming! XD)**

**Shitza: I always imagined Mr. Dickinson and Voltaire having a fight with canes that's why I wrote that the last chapter. I really enjoyed writing it; even it makes Voltaire look silly:) (Voltaire: Why you!) See you soon! **


	6. Ch6 Rescue Me

Z Star: Yay I reached the sixth chapter!

Kai: Grr!

Z Star: Let me guess you're still angry?

Kai: Yes!

Z Star: Oh come on Kai! What will make you stop hating me?

Kai: You discontinue this fic at once!

Z Star: I'm sorry but I can't do that. There are too many people who like this fic; I don't want to disappoint them! Besides I don't start a story and then not finish it.

Kai: ARGH!

Z Star: How about if I get Pleo to kiss you again in this chapter?

Kai: … Well… (Realises something) NO!

Z Star: 'Sigh' you give me headache sometimes!

Kai: So do you!

Z Star: Look, if you do the disclaimer for me, then I won't torture you any more. (Crosses her fingers behind her back)

Kai: Fine! Z Star The Hidden Dragon does not own Beyblade or it's original characters. All she owns is her O.C's. Happy?

Z Star: Very;)

Chapter Six: Rescue Me 

**PLEO'S POV **

I hope Kai got away. It was lucky for me that the guard didn't recognise him or me. You see that guard was just hired by Boris. Anyway, I'm in the park with Luca, who's having a great time playing in the snow. Boris had sent us out while he was having a meeting with the other trainees. He said that we were not needed for this mission, but I didn't believe him. Boris doesn't want me to know what is going on, but I'll find out one way or another. How long did Boris keep his and Voltaire's secrets about world domination?

"Pleo, help me make a snowman!" Beamed Luca, dragging me by the hand.

Spencer asked me to look after his little brother, while he was at the _meeting_. I hope Spencer knows how lucky he is to have his brother. I'd give anything to have my mother and father beside me right now… no… I wouldn't be able to stand it, watching them being tortured by Boris….

Sometimes I wonder how Luca can keep his innocence in a place like the Abbey. Even though he doesn't show it, he does have it. Kids today are stronger these days…

So Luca and me were finishing off our snowman, putting a round ball of snow on top of the body. To finish it off, we gave it an old, ugly hat (That I stole from Boris) and placed it on top of the head. We also added to coal eyes and a carrot for the nose.

"What do you think of it Luca?" I asked smiling down at the kid.

"It looks like Boris!" He giggled. He was right; I was never that good at making a snowman. Kai was the expert in that.

"Aww come on Luca, give the poor guy a break, what did the snowman ever do to you?" I laughed.

More laughing could be heard from farther away, I looked over to see a couple of kids laughing and playing with the snow. One of them noticed Luca and me standing in the far corner and ran over to us. She had dark purple, spiky hair, which was covered by an orange headscarf. She also had sparkling brown eyes and coffee-coloured skin.

"Hi! I'm Raven!" She said making a huge grin, putting her hands behind her back. "That's a nice snowman."

"Thanks." Luca said, looking at the ground. For some reason, Luca has never had a friend who was his own age. He would shy away when he'd see any of the other kids play.

"Do you wanna play with us?" Raven said gesturing at the other kids playing behind them.

Luca frowned and looked up at me for instruction. You could see the fear in his grey eyes.

"Go and play Luca. I'll be fine on my own for awhile. Just go and have some fun." I smiled. Luca nodded. Raven grabbed him by the arm until he started running along with her.

Luca needs a friend who can help him get out of his shell, or he'll grow up like the others and me. Quiet, unsociable, insecure… I pray Luca doesn't grow up like that, but with Boris, who knows what he'll turn Luca into.

**END OF PLEO'S POV **

"Guys, this is Luca!" Raven said, introducing the platinum blonde kid to her friends.

"Hi." He said, he said waving shyly. All the other children stared at him, with wide eyes. One of the kids walked up to Luca, smiling and introduced himself.

"I'm Leo." He said. Leo had long dark green hair, that was tied back (Like his brother) and bright yellow eyes. Luca was a bit scared by the fact he resembled a cat, with the green tail hanging behind him and his slit eyes. "Nice to meet you." Luca was eased a bit by the cat boy's friendly disposition.

"And I'm his White Tiger twin, Nelly." A girl with black haired and yellow-eyed girl said. She had some feline features as well, except her tail was black.

"You're not twins!" A redhead exclaimed. "You're not related and you don't look alike!" The redhead wore a purple headband and he had indigo coloured eyes. You could tell he was the sarcastic and realistic one of the group.

"Shut up Joey!" Leo snapped. "We were born on the same day so it still counts!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"SHUTUP!" Everyone turned to stare at the tallest kid of the group and the second red head. "I'm sorry but you were driving me nuts!"

"Sorry Mickey." Joey and Leo smiled sheepishly.

(A.N: Can you guess who those kids are related to?)

"Is it always like this?" Luca asked, who was laughing inside.

"Oh sure, yeah it is." Raven smiled. "Do you think you can handle the chaos?"

"Piece of cake." Luca smiled.

**AT THE ABBEY **

"You wanted to see us sir." Tala said, crossing his arms.

Boris made a wicked smile that would make any man want to run for cover.

"Yes I did Tala." He replied. "Now that we are closer to fulfilling my ambition, I shall reveal more of my plans to you."

Everyone in the room bored their eyes into Boris. Ian was standing beside Spencer, who was sitting on a chair and Bryan was standing in a corner of the room. Tala was standing right in front of Boris's desk.

"But what about Pleo? What does she have to do with the plan?" Tala asked.

"Pleo's job is to lure Kai to the Abbey if Black Dranzer isn't tempting enough for our slate haired blader."

_I can't believe that S.O.B is using Pleo as a seductress! I know Kai wouldn't lay his hands on her, but when he saw laid eyes on her again… he looked he was craving for her… Argh! I don't know what to do! _Tala thought.

_Kai better not take advantage of Pleo… but she can take care of herself, she's a survivor. She'd kick Kai's butt before he could do anything… _Ian thought.

_I hope Pleo will be careful around Kai, we can't completely trust him, not after he left us here. Don't let your feelings affect your judgement Pleo._ Bryan thought. _I know how you feel about him. _

_I hope Luca is Ok. I'd rather he'd be outside with Pleo then being here and being used by Boris. Don't worry little brother, once this is all over, I'm taking you away from this place. I really angry with Boris for using Pleo. She's a kind person, who didn't do anything to hurt anyone. _Spencer thought.

The Demolition Boy's minds were full of worry, although they didn't show it. They seemed so calm, as if Boris hadn't said anything.

"So here is the how our plot shall go." Boris laid a scroll of paper on his desk, everyone gathered around it; they're eyes widened as they read the piece of paper.

_He's mad! _Bryan thought.

_OMG… I can't believe this is what we're going to do…_ Ian thought

_Please forgive me for what I'm about to do Luca… I just hope that after this you won't lose any respect for me… _Spencer thought.

_I don't think I'll be able to stop this from happening. _Tala thought.

They all knew they couldn't do anything to stop Boris's plans, unless they wanted to be killed. They knew too much, so if they back out of the plan now, Boris would have their heads chopped off or worse for becoming a traitor.

**PLEO'S POV **

You know I didn't think Luca would get along so well with the other kids, but right now he's proving me wrong, while making another snowman.

I can remember when I played with my mum and dad in the snow… mum would write our names in the snow and dad would make a snowman and teach me how to skate. It was so wonderful… until Voltaire came… if I ever get out of the Abbey; I'm going to search for my family, wherever they might be…

Speaking of learning how to ice skate, I should give Kai some lessons in skating. Uh, Kai…

Why the hell did I have to kiss Kai! I know it was on the cheek, but for the love of Pete! I shouldn't have even touched him! And I knew how Kai would react! I bet he thinks I have a crush on him! Just like those crazy fan girls!

'Sigh' I took out my blue beyblade and looked at Frostic Dranzer.

"Frostic Dranzer, what would you do in my situation? I wish you could talk."

"_**Your wish is granted my dear." **_

My eyes widened. I looked around me; no one in the park was here, besides the kids. I know they can't do an impression of an old woman (The girl's voices aren't deep enough) so they can't be tricking me… could it be? No that's stupid! Frostic Dranzer can't talk!

"_**But I can dear." **_

"What the hell!" I gasped when my blade started to glow. "Frostic Dranzer!"

"_**The one and only. And watch our language young lady." **_

_Wow I can't believe I'm talking to you! I have so many questions! _

"_**Hold on dear. First I want to sort out your problem. So I see you finally kissed Kai…" **_

I turned crimson and glared at my bitbeast.

_First of all, it was on the cheek, and what do you mean by FINALLY? _

"_**Just making conversation, I mean you have had a crush on the boy since you were little…" **_

_WHAT! I did not! _

"_**Oh you did! Stop denying it." **_

_Grr! I had a crush on him when we were little, but I don't anymore! _

"_**Why not?" **_

_Because he left me when I needed him the most! And he didn't even keep his promise! _

"… _**Oh I see." **_

_What? _

"_**You're angry Kai didn't remember you. But it's Ok love. That's what all guys are like, completely stupid! Besides maybe Kai was trying to block all the bad things that happened to him in the Abbey. Tell Kai how you feel, tell him that he really hurt you and I'm sure he'll say he's sorry." **_

I didn't say anything. Maybe Frostic D. was right. I didn't think it like that…

_Ok Frostic Dranzer, I'll tell him. _

"_**Good girl." **_

_But what will happen the next time that I see him? It's going to be really awkward. _

"_**Don't worry. Just try to act like it didn't happen… unless you have feelings for him…" **_

_Frostic Dranzer… _

"_**Ok you don't have to say that you like him, until you're ready. But I think he likes you! Didn't you see him blush when you kissed him?" **_

_FROSTIC DRANZER! _

"_**Hahahaha…" **_

Before I could make a good comeback I noticed something was missing. Well I had my beyblade and everything with me. Wait a minute… where's Luca? And the other kids? They were here a minute ago… OH DAMN IT! They've run off somewhere!

_Spencer is going to kill me! _

Ok where would a group of hyperactive kids go in a town like Moscow? ARGH! Hey wait a minute… I saw a couple of footprints in the snow leading into the woods.

_Aha! Don't worry little ones, I'm coming to find you! _

**IN THE WOODS**

"I'm bored!" Nelly groaned.

"Yeah well so are we." Leo said.

"So Luca…" Joey said. "Got any brothers and sisters?"

"I have one older brother." Luca simply replied.

"Yeah? We all have older brothers! And I've got one sister." Leo said.

"My brother is Tyson from the Bladebreakers." Raven informed him. "And Leo's brother and sister are Lee and Mariah from the White Tigers. Mickey's brother Michael is from the All Stars and Joey's brother is Johnny from the Majestics team."

"Really?" Luca said. "Oh, so I guess you guys love blading too." He smiled.

"Yep!" Mickey said proudly. "It runs through our families blood!"

"It does in my family too." Luca said. "My brother is part of The Demolition Boys team."

"I've never heard of them before." Raven said, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"Well, we don't get to go on tournaments very much."

"Why?"

Before Luca could answer Raven's question, a loud rustling came from the bushes in a corner.

"What was that!" Mickey squeaked, holding his baseball bat tightly, ready to attack.

"Calm down Mickey, or you'll wet your pants again." Joey said shaking his head.

"That was one time! And that squirrel was vicious I tell you!"

"O.o" Was the looks on everyone's faces.

"Do I want to know what happened?" Luca asked.

"No you don't." Raven, Nelly and Leo said.

"Can we back to the thing in the bushes?" Raven exclaimed.

"Sure." Leo said. "What do you think it is?"

"Maybe it's wolfs!" Nelly whimpered.

"Nelly they're aren't any wolfs in Russia!" Leo turned to Luca. "Are there?"

"Yeah, but there aren't any living around this area, they only come around in the spring." Luca explained. "The only dangerous animal around here are bears…"

"BEARS?"

"Yeah bears… uh-oh!" Luca's eyes widened like everyone else around him.

"Ok everyone! Just be very quiet and it will go away!" Leo said quietly, as everyone huddled together.

"I know what to do!" Raven exclaimed, her eyes beaming. "Bears will leave you alone if they know you're trying to sneak up on them! So all we have to do is make sure the bear knows we're here!"

"RAVEN NO!"

Raven picked up a small bolder a slung it over her shoulder and it flew up in the air, landing on the sleeping bear's back. The bear made a terrible roar, it's mouth rimmed with foam and its eyes were full of fry. It sharpened his claws and turned to the young children, making a small growl, getting ready to rip them into pieces.

"Oh nice work Raven!" Mickey yelled in a hush whisper.

"Oh shut up! How was I supposed to know the bear wasn't a morning person?"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"We're going to die at eleven aren't we?" Nelly whimpered as the bear came closer.

"Yes Nelly. There's no point in lying since we're going to die in about a minute." Leo said.

"GO AWAY YOU STUPID BEAR!" Joey screamed, making the bear roar loud enough for all of Moscow to hear.

"Joey!" Everyone screamed.

"Oh Joey, why did you decide to be like your brother today! Why couldn't you be the womaniser today!" Raven said.

"Well there isn't pretty woman around and I've already been slapped by you and Nelly today so…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed as the bear raised his arm in the air and was about to slash through the young bladers.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Raven screamed throwing another boulder at the bear, this time hitting him in the eye. "RUN!"

Everyone did what Raven said and fled for their lives as the bear chased behind them.

"Nice thinking Raven!" Luca said.

"Yeah!" Nelly said, but then turns to Luca, "But for Raven it's nothing, she gets us into to trouble and then gets us out, it's a real talent for her!"

"HEY-WHAOH!" Raven screamed as the angry black grizzly that tried to take another swipe at her.

_I wish my brother were here! _They all thought.

**AT THE HOTEL**

The Bladebreakers and their old rivals, The White Tigers and the All Stars were having a great time catching up on things, after a _friendly_ (If you can say that) match. Although Mariah and Emily didn't seem to like each other that much, but the guys didn't mind so much, it didn't let them stop having fun.

Until a certain white haired girl came running searching for their kin. Kevin from the White Tigers was the first to spot her.

"Hey, who's the silver fox?" He smirked, earning him a slap from a tall boy. "OW! What did I do to deserve that Hiroshio?"

Hiroshio was a wild, black haired boy with yellow eyes smiled. He was almost as tall as Gary was, he may have looked ferocious but anyone, who met him, knew he had a heart of gold.

"You should have more respect for woman!" He said with a big smile.

"Has he become a feminist?" Kevin asked openly, with an arched eyebrow.

"No Kevin." Ray laughed. "My cousin Hiroshio just has a lot of respect for girls. You know how protective he is of his sister, reminds me of someone I know…" Ray turned to Tyson who was having a beybattle with Michael.

But Pleo wasn't the only one running around looking for the kids, the European team known as The Majestics were searching like crazy for their youngest member.

"TYSONHAVEYOUSEENMYBROTHER?" Johnny screamed like a nervous madman nearly making Tyson fall on his back.

"What?" He said.

"ISAIDHAVEYOUSEENMYBROTHER!" Johnny screamed louder, shaking Tyson by the shoulders.

"Whaaaaoooh! Slllowww, d-down J-Johnny!" Tyson said, getting very dizzy from Johnny's shaking.

"Oh please Johnny!" The leader of the Majestics said. "You're acting so uncouth!"

"Who are you guys?" Emily asked, her eyes wide.

"Oh excuse me. I am Robert." He said, "The one who is making insane rambles is Johnny. The flirtatious blonde is Enrique."

"How you doin!" He winked at Emily and Mariah, who made disgusted looks while Ray and Kenny glared at the blonde Italian.

_O.o Oh lord…_ Enrique's team mates thought.

"And the jade haired guy with the hat is Oliver." Robert said slapping his forehead.

"Bonjour! Nice to meet you." He smiled.

"CANWEGETBACKTOMYBROTHER!" Johnny screamed again.

"All right, all right Johnny, don't scream in my ear!" Robert mumbled. "We are here Tyson, because Joey, Johnny's little brother has gone missing. So we thought he might have come here to find Raven, since he was sick of being cooped up in his room. So is he here?"

"Oh yeah, he and my little brother Leo went off to play with Raven in the park." Lee said.

"AHEM!"

"And Hiroshio's sister, Nelly."

"Hmm… hang on a second, now that I think about, where's Mickey!" Michael screeched looking around for his brother. Emily rolled her eyes and said,

"He went to the park with them idiot!"

"… Oh… right!" Michael said trying not to look stupid. "I knew that!"

"So Joey isn't lost or kidnapped! Thank God!" Johnny smiled happily, for a few minutes, until Pleo came and stopped right in front of them, gasping for breath.

"Do any of you have a sister called Raven?" She asked.

Tyson turned, looking slightly worried and said. "Yeah, why what happened!"

"Well, I think she got lost out in the woods! And with a couple of other kids!"

"WHAT!" Everybody screamed. Johnny went back to being an insane rambling madman, Mariah fainted and Lee just stood there trying to process this information, Hiroshio was the same as Lee and Tyson and Michael started cursing very loudly.

"HOW DID THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN!" They all screamed, minus Mariah who was still passed out.

"Calm down!" Pleo screeched, giving the crowd a death glare, making them go back into a wall. "Now, what happened was that I was looking after my friend's little brother and he went to play with them and when I had my back turned for one minute they were gone!"

"So this is your fault?" Tyson asked with a smile.

"Grrrr!"

"Ok it's not your fault." Tyson squealed like a girl, backing into the wall a little more, if it was possible. "Ok everyone! What we have to do is go looking for our kids! Or face the wrath of our angry parents! WHO'S WITH ME?"

The crowd of beybladers cheered liked the soldiers in those boring old war films. So Tyson lead them through the streets of Moscow, leaving a very confused Pleo behind. But in about three seconds they all came back sweat drops on their heads.

"Um, can you show us where they went?" Tyson asked with a sheepish smile.

Pleo shook her head, but couldn't help but smile at the bluenette's simple-mindedness.

"Come on, follow me."

**IN THE WOODS **

"SOMEONE HELP!" A couple of screaming voices could be heard in the snowy forest that belonged to six kids.

_I am going to kill Pleo when I get back to the Abbey! I'd rather take a 100-mile run than this! _ Spencer thought.

Why was he thinking this? Well unfortunately, the bear that chasing them gave the kids no choice but to climb up the tree to avoid getting eaten. But no such luck. The bear scratched to tree and growled and did everything he could to make the beyblading kids fall.

"Maybe if I hit him in the other eye, it'll blind him for awhile and then we can make our escape!" Raven cheered about to throw another rock when she felt someone holding her wrist. Well, a couple of people holding it.

"Raven!" They all said.

"If you throw that rock!" Leo began.

"We will smash your head with it!" Joey finished.

"O.O Hehehe…" Raven laughed nervously, putting the rock back in her pocket.

Luca shook his head with a smirk on his face. But it didn't stay there for long, a loud creaking could be heard below him. He looked down and saw the branch was breaking off the tree.

"Uh oh!" Before Luca knew it, the tree branch broke and was about to fall to his death. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

But he stopped. Was he dead? Wouldn't he be in pain or bleeding to death? No… Luca opened his eyes to see someone was holding onto his hand. It was Raven! She was smiling down at him, even though she was struggling and using all her strength to hold him up.

"Raven?"

"Don't worry Luca I got you!" She mumbled trying to pull Luca up. "I won't let you fall!"

Luca smiled. No one had ever tried to save his life before… the only time anyone risked their life for his was when Boris tried to beat him to death, but Spencer would always be there to protect him.

He pulled himself up, but the old tree branch couldn't hold the weight of Raven and Luca for long.

"Oh no!" Raven noticed the branch breaking and tried to pull up Luca faster but they fell again. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

But don't worry! They did not fall to be eaten by the grizzly bear. You could say they were hanging by a thread. Mickey was on the edge of a branch, holding Joey by his feet, Joey was grabbing Nelly by the back of her collar, while she was holding onto her White Tiger Twin by his trousers, Leo was catching Raven by her left arm and she held Luca's hand.

(A.N: Wow what a predicament I've put them in!)

"What do we do now!" Raven shrieked.

"I don't want to die!" Nelly sobbed.

"Neither of us wants to…" Joey said, tears going down his face.

"There must be something we can do!" Leo panicked.

"If you have a plan I'd like to hear it!" Mickey mumbled, trying not to let go of the group.

"Mickey whatever you do don't let go!" Luca screeched when the vicious bear beneath kept trying to maul the poor platinum blonde.

"I don't plan to! Don't worry!"

"What if we scream for help!" Nelly suggested. "Hopefully someone will hear!"

"It's worth a try!" Raven screamed when the bear tried to grab the group.

"HEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

**BACK TO THE TEENS **

Pleo pushed her way through the wood's thorny bushes, guiding the group of beybladers through the forest. Walking beside her was Tyson, who helped lead the troop. He kept staring at the white haired girl, which annoyed Pleo.

"Take a picture, it will last longer!" She snapped.

"Huh?" Tyson was a bit taken aback by her comment. "Oh sorry. It's just that you remind me a lot of someone…"

Pleo gave the blue blader an odd look. What was he talking about? Ray shook his head and grinned at the perplexed albino.

"Ignore him, he says weird stuff all the time." The albino gave weird look to the Neko-jin as well.

"It's a kind of a talent for him." Max said, earning him a glare from Tyson.

"But it's true!" Tyson whined. "She reminds me of Kai!"

**PLEO'S POV**

I stopped walking. Did he just say what I thought he said? Does know Kai?

"What did you say?" I said above a whisper.

Before the blunette said another word a loud echo came out of nowhere.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPP!"

"Raven!" The blunette, the Neko-jin, the blonde boy and the computer genius gasped.

"Nelly where are you!" The huge Neko-jin screamed (A.N: That's Hiroshio, Pleo does not know his name yet.)

"Leo!" The pink haired girl and who seemed to be her brother searched around to see if they could see their missing sibling.

"Mickey! Please come out!" Michael begged, looking very worried.

"Joey if you don't come out now then you'll be in trouble!" Johnny screamed, but couldn't hide the fact that he was scared if something happened to his little brother.

"TYSON OVER HERE! PLEASE HURRY!" That was Raven! She could be heard coming from somewhere south of the woods.

"Raven!" The blunette cried. "Don't worry Little Sis I'm coming!"

He ran where Raven's voice came from at full speed and the others and me followed. That was Tyson! The talented blader from the Bladebreakers! Wow I thought I'd never meet a celebrity! But getting back to the important stuff, I hope Luca is all right! And the other kids too…

**RAVEN'S POV **

Please Tyson, please come and rescue us! I need you more then ever big brother! I know I've been a pain the last few months, but I need you to come and save me this one last time. I hate having to depend on my friends all the time, like when Ray saved me from that runaway tiger or when Max saved me from drowning or when Tyson would defend me from those bullies or when Kenny would put a plaster on my knee whenever I fell. And when Kai… Kai woke me up from my nightmare.

Kai hasn't done much for me, but I know he cares. I usually make friends easily or eventually. It's too bad I won't be able to do that with Kai now… Thanks guys. You were the best friends a girl could wish for…

**LEO'S POV**

I'm sorry Lee! I know you told me to be strong, but I can't help it right now! I'm scared and I can't hide it big brother! I just hope you can forgive me for crying… damn it, why do I have to be so weak? No wonder Mariah had to defend me every time someone called me a wimp! Mariah… Ray better take care of her or I'll haunt him from my grave.

At least I won't have to live in the shadow of my brother and sister now… it's too bad that I'll never get to prove myself now…

**NELLY'S POV **

Where is Hiroshio? I always thought he would be able to protect me, but I guess I was wrong… Now I'll never learn how to fight or how make a fire, like Hiroshio promised we'd do after the world championships. If I ever get out of this alive, I'm going to do all the things I want to accomplish.

The only thing that's good about this awful predicament is that I get to go to heaven with my best friend's, who have been with me through the worst and best times…

**MICKEY'S POV **

Hey Mickey, I know you can't hear me, but I hope this will reach you somehow! I think everyone has lost their hope but I still believe you'll come for me… Not even the rage and viciousness of this bear scares me, because I know you'll come for me! I'll hang in here until you come.

But now these guys need me. Just come as fast as you can. I'm beginning to lose my grip, but I will not let go of my friends, not for that bear to eat us. I will not let go…

**JOEY'S POV **

Johnny where are you! Where are you! Is this my punishment for whining all the way from Italy to Russia! Well if it is I'm sorry! But don't let me get eaten by the bear! Anything but that! If you care at all then come for me! Please! I need you here to protect me! I know I say I can take of myself but I can't yet!

I still need you…

**LUCA'S POV**

This is worse then what Boris could do to me! Not even Spencer can come and save me now! But… I would rather be killed by this bear below me then live the rest of my life in the Abbey, being forced day after day to do some man's bidding! But having Spencer supporting me and looking after me has kept me strong…

You know something? I don't want to die… and you know what's giving me this hope? It's these people holding me above the bear, making sure I'm still alive. It feels weird.

**END OF LUCA'S POV **

_Rescue me… _

End of Chapter Six

_Z Star: Well that's chapter six! _

_Kai: How come I wasn't in the chapter? _

_Z Star: Well if I did put you in this chapter it would make it even longer! And I will not repeat what I did in chapter three again; my poor readers couldn't take it! _

_Kai: Hn. _

_Z Star: I feel really bad for torturing the little ones, poor guys! _

_Kai: Serves them right! _

_Z Star: 'Sigh'! You're mean! _

_Kai: Eh, I know the fans like it;) _

_Z Star: O.O Since when do you care about the fans! Au voi! I hope you guys liked the chapter, this guy here is giving me a headache! Bye! _

**Reviews: **

**Starfiredevil**** Glad you enjoyed the Kai torture. Sorry there wasn't any this chapter but there will be next time! But did you like the Pleo torture? (Kai: O.O NOOOOOOO!) **

**Miaka54321: Yes, yes, poor Kai. 'Sigh' Sometimes I do feel bad for him, but it's so much fun getting his nerves! I guess Pleo has a fan. (Pleo: 'Winks' see you soon!) **

**BeckyKai4Eva: You're not the only one who hates Boris that guy gets me so mad! Maybe I could do something really awful to him at the end of this story! MWAHAHAHAHA! (Boris: Uh-oh!) **

**SpiritualEnergy**: **Eh, school is ok, but it does get pretty annoying. They're might be some of Dranzer's rhyming in the next chapter, but no promises. I hope you liked this update. (Frostic Dranzer: I bet I could do better rhyming then Dranzer any day! Pleo and Kai…) **

**Shitza**** I guess it's just a talent. Yeah it was kind of sweet in the last chapter wasn't it? Enjoyed writing it. O.o Since when are you hyper? You really think I've tamed Kai? Well that's something I can cross of my to do list. (Kai: I have something to cross off my to do list as well! Kill the authoress and the readers!) **

**-.-;Ignore him. **

**  
**


	7. Ch7 Young Hearts Run Free

Z Star: Hi everyone! Well I hope you had a good time while I was gone, I've been a little busy myself, coursework, had a bad cough, I saw Corpse Bride… that's a movie.

Kai: Oh will you stop blabbering on, I think they would like to read the chapter instead!

Z Star: (Sarcastically) Oh, so eager aren't we!

Tyson: Yeah you always dread starting another chapter!

Kai: Well I'd rather get it over with then torture myself hoping that you will get accidentally killed… I said I won't torture myself hoping you will have a bad accident! TALA!

Tala: Hmm… Oh sorry Kai, I was busy listening to the CD's Star got me! 

Kai: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Tala you were supposed to attack her! My plan failed! How did you know what I was planning!

Z Star: Well, I figured you'd think of a way to try and get rid of me…

Kai: Tyson snitched on me didn't he?

Tyson: She said if I did; that she'd find me a girlfriend! (Kai glares at Tyson and starts chasing him.)

Z Star: Ah those boys of mine… Hey Tala, would you do the disclaimer for me?

Tala: For you, anything. Z Star The Hidden Dragon does own anything, except her own characters. That Ok?

Z Star: Just fine! This ones for all my fans and friends!

Chapter Seven: Young Hearts Run Free

They were literally hanging by a thread, gripping onto each other so tight for their lives. They didn't think they're screams for help couldn't be heard by anyone, except the bear who wanted their lives to feed his stomach. The old tree couldn't take the weight of the seven children anymore, thus it's branch that held the kids, started to shatter.

"I guess this is it!" Raven cried, several tears coming down her face. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see her friends being ripped to shreds.

"LITTLE SIS!"

Huh! No one calls me little sis except for… 

"Tyson!" Raven cheered, opening her eyes to see her brother behind the bear. He wasn't the only one there that the kids were happy to see.

"Holy cow! Who did you get angry this time!" Max exclaimed looking at the vicious bear.

"It was her fault!" The chibi's said, pointing the blame at Raven.

"Hey! The bear started it!" She lied making her chibi, puppy dog face.

But she couldn't keep it, when the branch finally broke, making a bone-chilling crack. They fell ten feet from the air, screaming all the way down, landing on the cold hard ground. Anyone could've sworn the grizzly bear had a malevolent smile, as the kids were only an inch away from him, it was the perfect chance to strike his prey.

But today he would not get his breakfast. He roared in pain, when he felt something dig into the back of his skull and into his back. The bear turned around to the people who dared to interrupt his victory. The bear was stunned to see a boy with navy hair wearing a cap and an albino holding their beyblade launchers.

"Don't you **dare** touch my sister! Or any of these kids!" Tyson growled.

"Yeah or you will face consequences if Nelly gets hurt!" Hiroshio set up his beyblade and pointing at the bear. Although he didn't seemed fazed by the three angry bladers, he backed away from the kids a bit getting ready to fight.

Pretty soon all the bladers where ready to attack the grizzly. Now the bear knew he didn't stand a chance. This was like going up against a pack of wolves! Or lions, but they were from Africa so he would never encounter them. But he would rather take his chances with them, then some angry siblings.

So he turned, getting ready to leave before he took a minute to glare at the chibi's. Then he was gone…

Everyone ran over to the chibis to check if they were Ok.

"Joey!" Johnny picked up his younger self and pulled him into a hug. "Don't ever scare me like that again Ok?"

"Are you mad?" Joey asked, making puppy dog eyes.

"No…" Johnny smiled, squeezing his little brother harder.

(A.N: AWW! Johnny: OH NO! My reputation has gone down the drain! Z Star: Come on Johnny, this shows the cute sensitive side of you. IT'S SO CUTE!)

"Leo are you Ok?" Mariah asked pulling her brother in a tight hug, cutting off the oxygen Leo needed.

"Mariah! Let go of me I'm fine!" Leo huffed.

"Mariah Kitten let go! We're mad at him!" Lee said. "You are never allowed out on your own again!" Lee said joining in the group hug.

"Michael!" Mickey beamed happily. "I knew you'd come to save me!"

"Hee hee." Michael laughed giving Mickey a hug. "It's good to see that you're safe."

"Nelly are you Ok?" Hiroshio asked, picking up Nelly onto his shoulder.

"Yeah, now that you're here." She smiled hugging Hiroshio's head.

"You Ok Luca?" Pleo asked, kneeling beside Luca. "Looks like I can't leave you alone for a minute!"

"Hey!" He giggled. "You were the one who wanted be to be social!"

"I hurt my knee…" Raven sobbed. She had a huge gash on her knee that glowed blood red. The Bladebreakers ran over to make sure she was all right.

"Let me see that Raven." Raven removed her hand and let Ray make sure there was nothing wrong. He smiled knowing nothing was wrong. "It'll be fine Raven, we just need a bandage to make sure it doesn't get infected."

"Hmm…" Tyson mused into deep thought. "I know!"

To everyone's surprise (and horror) Tyson took off his shorts and ripped one of the legs off. Everyone who was tending to their siblings screamed at the sight of Tyson in his under wear. Actually it was a good thing Tyson was wearing underwear then none at all.

"Tyson put your shorts back on!" Kenny screamed, shielding his eyes with Dizzy.

"Yeah there are woman and children present!" Hiroshio chided, covering Nelly's eyes, she giggled at the sight of a half naked Tyson.

"Oh my God!" Max gasped in disgust. All the guys were disgusted, but for some reason the girls kept giggling for some strange reason, except for Pleo and Raven. Raven was blushing the whole time in embarrassment.

_O.O I think I had more respect for Tyson before I met him… _Pleo thought.

Tyson looked down at himself and blushed.

"Hehe!" He covered the bottom of his body and hid behind the tree, after giving a piece of his ripped shorts to Ray.

"T.T I can't believe we have to go home with that!" Max said.

"Lucky!" Nelly giggled like a schoolgirl.

"NELLY! That's my brother!" Raven yelled waving her arms.

"So? You like my cousin." Nelly replied, making the other girl blush.

"Shut up." Raven mumbled.

After the happy reunion, everybody went back to their hotels, to make sure to lock the chibis in their rooms and never let them out.

(A.N Chibi's: HEY! Z Star: Hehehe! XD)

But before the Bladebreakers could leave, a silver-eyed mini beyblader stopped them.

"Hey Raven wait!" Luca ran up to the gang and stopped right in front of Raven. "I just wanted to say thanks."

"For what?" Raven asked.

"For saving my life." Luca smiled.

"Hey what are friends for?" Raven beamed, shaking Luca's hand. Luca's eyes widened. He'd never had a friend before… well one that wasn't his age. It felt good… to finally have a friend.

_Maybe Boris was wrong. _Luca thought. _Maybe you can trust people outside the Abbey. _

"Raven we have to go." Max said.

"Ok." Raven pouted. "Bye Luca! Bye white haired girl who danced with Kai!"

"See you soon!"

**PLEO'S POV **

Aww Luca finally made a friend. Take that and stick up your pipe Boris! All he needed was to open up. It was worth pushing him forward, even if a bear nearly ate him… Wait, how did that girl know I danced with Kai!

"Come on Luca, time to go home." I said.

"Do we have to?" Luca asked. "I haven't had this much fun for along time…"

"I know Luca." I made a gentle smile. "But we have to go back to the Abbey. All our family are expecting us back soon."

Our family was Spencer, Tala, Bryan, Ian and Alexander. If they weren't stuck back in the Abbey would have left along time ago… but it was useless… I don't have enough money to leave the country, so Boris's men would hunt me down easily…

Speaking of family, has Alexander been freed yet? I better check tonight. Boris is not going to break his word this time! Speaking of the ugly dictator he'll have a raging fit if we're not back on time. Besides it's getting dark and I don't want to have to go face another bear today…

**TYSON'S POV **

So we're back at the hotel, with a safe Raven. You know this is the 10th time she's been in jeopardy this year! Well… maybe those incidents wouldn't have happened if I kept my eye on Little Sis more often. Well at least she can't go anywhere, now that I'm giving her a piggyback. I put her down at the table next to Ray (One of her favourite people) and I sat on the other side of her.

I wonder where Kai has been all day? I know he goes off by himself all the time but something doesn't feel right… am I worried about KAI! 'Shudders' that's not like me… come on the guy called me a lazy elephant! Besides it's not like he ever cared about me…

You know, sometimes I wonder why Kai is so mean for no reason… in fact… sometimes I wonder where he comes from! I know he used to be a member of the Blade Sharks but that's that! I don't anything about his family, his ethnic background (Although I think he's Japanese) or… well any facts that don't involve Beyblade. Maybe he's an alien from outer space! No… even aliens wouldn't give Kai a face like his! They'd keep it for themselves…

Maybe there is a reason he's mean. Hmm… maybe if ask him… no bad idea… wait I have another one! No wait… that's still a bad idea… no wait! Oh no… not a good idea… ARGH! CAN'T A GUY GET AN IDEA ANYMORE!

"Are you Ok Tyson?" Kenny asked. "Why are you clutching to your hair like that?"

"Yeah, you'll have a bald spot if you're not careful." Ray advised. Sure he'd know, he's got longer hair then my sister! XD HAHAHAHA! Hee… I crack myself up.

"HAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" I started rolling around on the floor.

"O.o what's the matter with him?" Max asked.

"Oh he's just thought of something funny." Raven said. "Grandpa does that all the time. All the Granger men do." She then went into deep thought. "Hehehe! Hehehehehe!" And slapped the table she was sitting at. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hee…"

"O.o And so do the Granger women." Ray smiled nervously.

I know how he feels; sometimes my sister acts **weird**! HAHAHA! Suddenly the phone rang, I hope that's not Mum or Dad! If they find out what happens they'll kill me! If Raven doesn't tell them what happened, they'll interrogate it out of me! I've never been good at lying to my parents. Raven was about to pick up the phone when I told her,

"Raven, if that's Mum or Dad, don't tell them about the bear incident!"

"Ok." Raven beamed. She picked up the phone. "Hello? Oh hi Grandpa! Yeah, everything's fine. How's Germany? Aha. Aha. Yes I made sure Tyson changed his underwear." GRANDPA! I'm thirteen years old and he doesn't even think I know when to change my underwear! Now Max, Ray and Kenny are laughing at me!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Shut up!" I yelled throwing a cushion at the giggling group.

"What happened today? Oh not much. Except the fact that I nearly got eaten by a bear today." Raven said.

"WHAT!" Grandpa's voice was loud enough to be heard by the whole room! Even by the hotel! "TYSON!"

Uh-oh, now I'm in trouble. There's no point in telling Grandpa that I'm not here, he'll know! I swear he's got psychic powers! I picked up the phone and as soon as it touched my ear Grandpa screamed down the phone at me. He made this LONG lecture about how I have to be responsible for my sister, and if I can't even make sure Raven doesn't get eaten, how am I ever gonna grow up into a man?

An hour later after he was done with me he made me pass the phone to Ray. "Ray, my Grandpa wants you." Ray took the phone and yelled at him too. Then an hour later he yelled at Max and then at Kenny. Well that was a great afternoon. NOT! Next time I'll tell Raven to NEVER speak of the bear incident to anyone.

"Raven you snitch!" I yelled, I began to chase the little squirt around the room.

"AAHHHHHHHHH! Don't blame me!" Raven screamed. "You said not to tell Mum and Dad, but you didn't say I couldn't tell Grandpa!"

I stopped. Hmm… She has a point. "All right squirt." I said. "You're off the hook. This time…" Raven sighed, wiping the sweat off her forehead and went off to play.

"Hahaha…"

"Ray what I'm gonna do with her?"

"I don't know." Ray shrugged. "But you have to admit Tyson, it is kind of fun to have her around… and to sort you out."

"HEY!" I yelled.

"Besides Tyson, she's only eleven." Max said, "She's too innocent to think about the bad stuff or to care about getting in trouble. She too carefree."

"And she's a pain in the butt!"

"HEY!" Raven yelled from her room. We stuck our tongues out at each other for a bit before Raven disappeared in her room again. "At least I don't have a big mouth!"

"OoO YOU AND COME BACK AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE!"

**END OF TYSON'S POV**

"I guess it's true." Ray smiled.

"What?" Kenny asked.

"Young hearts do run free."

Max had a wide grin on his face. All sudden he jumped on the kitchen table, holding a mike in his hand that was connected to Dizzi. The music was switched on and Max moved his hips to the beat.

"_**What's the sense in sharing, **_

_**This one and only life? **_

_**Ending up just another lost and lonely wife? **_

_**You count up the years and they will be filled with teeeeeaaaars!**_

_**Young hearts run freeeeee…" **_

Kenny and Ray gawked up at the singing Max.

"That boy sure can sing!" Dizzi cheered. Kenny looked at the lively computer.

"You've got to be kidding me!" He said.

"All right, who fed max sugar!" Ray said, his pupils turned into slits.

**PLEO'S POV**

Wow… hehe, I-it's pretty dark in here… but I am not afraid! I will not be afraid! I've been in these dungeons before, but this time Tala isn't here… oh boy… well no use turning back now. I've got to see if Alexander is gone. I doubt he is, knowing Boris, he probably lied to me. Well he's going to keep his end of the bargain weather he likes it or not. How I'm going to do that? You'll see…

"Alexander! Are you in here?" I looked around in the pitch-black corridor where Alexander was.

"Pleo! Where the hell have you been!" I knew it! I knew that no good bastard wouldn't keep his promise. It's a good thing I don't trust that charlatan…

"Don't worry Alexander, I'm here now." I told Alexander everything, about the ball, Kai's return and Boris's plan. After I fed him some bread again. He's become really skinny and paler then usual. He's got dark circles under his eyes… I don't know how Boris or Voltaire gets any sleep a night, knowing how much suffering they cause.

"So Kai's back…" Alexander said. "But why doesn't he remember anything about the Abbey?"

"I don't know." I looked at the floor. "Something must have happened to him after he left. I know after the incident with Black Dranzer shook his mind, but the doctors said it would straighten out in a few weeks. Maybe he never got better…"

Alexander reached out to hold my hand. Tears rimmed from my eyes, but I didn't let them fall.

"Hey." Alexander cooed. "Why so sad?"

"How could he forget me?" I whispered, trying to control my sobs. Alexander squeezed my hand tighter. "You know, after all the things we've been through together, he left! And he didn't even give a damn enough to remember me, his friends, everything!"

"Pleo." Alexander began. "Maybe Kai tried to forget the bad stuff but ended up forgetting the good stuff about the Abbey."

I raised my head. What was he trying to say? Alexander scratched the back of his head, while I blankly looked at him.

"Umm… what I'm trying to say is, I don't think Kai would just forget like that. I don't know about now, but the Kai I knew when we were kids, loved you too much to forget about you…"

"What!" My eyes widened looking at the grey haired boy. He covered his mouth realising what he just said. He had gone sickly pale now; his eyes had gone as wide as mine. He racked his brains, trying to recover from his last sentence. Did Kai love me… no… Kai has never had feelings for anyone except friendship… the only person that he ever loved was his grandfather and look how he's treated him!

No wonder Kai has trouble expressing emotions… he would always keep them to himself.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I said Kai loves you to much to forget about you. What I meant to say Kai loves you like a sister. You've been one of the few people who have given him kindness without wanting something in return. That's how I find it impossible Kai had forgotten you." Alexander explained. "Sorry if I led you on, I didn't mean to-"

"It's Ok." I said calmly. "It didn't mean anything to me." I lied.

"Well if you ask me honey, you two sure seem like you're in love." A high pitched voice echoed through the corridors. I know that voice to well… 'Gasp'!

"MARTIN!" I screamed. There was a tall man, dressed in black. But he did not look like a man. Well he did have masculine features, like his broad shoulders and muscular figure. But he had feminine features too. Martin had beautiful long, blonde hair tied back and soft sky blue eyes, making him seem friendly. (A.N: He's kind of like Nuriko from fushigi yugi, if that helps with the description)

But I couldn't trust him! I can't forget the fact he tortured one of my closest friends!

"Getaway you pervert!" I screamed, taking out my launcher and aiming my beyblade at the man in front of me. He had a cool demeanour; he didn't even flinch when I pointed Frostic Dranzer at him.

"Pleo it's Ok." Alexander said. "All the rumours about Martin are a lie. He's not a PEDA file, that's his cover."

"O.O What the hell!"

" A young lady like you shouldn't swear." Martin chided, shaking his index finger. "I am detective Martin. I was assigned to spy on the Abbey and find evidence that Boris and Voltaire Hiwatari are guilty of child abuse."

OoO Well I guess you learn something new everyday…

"Martin looks after the people who end up in the dungeons." Alexander said.

"But what about the teeth marks? And the other bruises from the other trainees I had to nurse!" I asked, more confused then ever.

"Ever heard of make up dear?" Martin smiled.

"Oh… sorry." I said blushing.

"Hey it's Ok." Martin said putting a hand on my shoulder. "It's common for people to judge someone before they get to know them. Besides, my husband says I act like a weirdo sometimes, but what does he know?" Martin burst out laughing.

My lips curled into a small smile. Martin actually seems like a sweet guy. He crossed his arms and said,

"Now about this Kai," He began. My cheeks burned scarlet, I tried hiding it with my hair. I remembered what he had said earlier. "Do you love him?" he raised his eyebrows.

"No!" I yelled. I don't like Kai that way; he's been my friend since we were kids! I have no feelings for him… or… at least I don't think I do…

"Do you think he loves you?"

"… I don't know…" I can't be sure the way Kai is acting now…

"Well if you ask me, you should screw Kai! He ripped out your hurt once, why should you risk having it broken again?" Martin asked. Right now I just wanted to rip martin to pieces!

"Who asked you, you creep!" I heard a cold voice that belonged to none other then Tala Ivanov. "This is Pleo's business, we have no right to interfere!"

"I thought we were supposed to help the girl!" Martin replied. "Isn't she your friend? Don't you want what's best for her? Besides I'm only giving my advice. Men can be cruel…"

"Well no one asked you to, you… you gay!" Tala retaliated. "If Pleo has feelings for Kai, then let her figure them out on her own!"

"'Gasp'! How dare you talk to your elder like that?" Martin glared. He had to admit, Tala's advice was wise beyond his years, but he wouldn't take that last insult. HE was proud of being gay, but he wouldn't let anyone use that to insult him.

"Oh I'm sorry. I thought you were prostitute, dressed like that!"

"Why you little homophobic!"

"Common strumpet!"

"Bug eyed creep!"

"Freaky cross dresser!"

"Narrow minded fool!"

"45 year old whore!"

"Stop it you two!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "IF I **_HAD_** FEELINGS FOR KAI I WOULD MAKE UP MY OWN MIND ABOUT THEM! I WOULDN'T ASK A COUPLE OF IMMATURE NINNIES LIKE YOU ABOUT IT! SO GET A GRIP AND STOP ARGUEING!"

I kept breathing for air; jeez anyone would think they were Luca and Ian having one of their arguments!

"Wow what a word slinging match!" Alexander smiled cheekily. "And the angry albino wins!"

Everyone turned to Alexander sending him death glares that were enough to scare him into silence.

"Hehe, sorry?" He laughed nervously.

Taking his glare away from Alexander, Tala gave it to me.

"What are you doing down here!" He said coldly.

"I knew Boris wouldn't keep his end of the deal so I'm releasing Alexander by myself." I explained calmly.

"And you never bothered asking me to help?" He smirked. "Were you trying to prove you're not afraid of the dark or were you just asking advice from Uncle Alex?"

"-.- Shut up and help me get him out!"

I out took the skeleton key in my pocket (Ian stole it from one of the guards) and unlocked the cage door. Tala and me helped him out, since he was too weak to stand on his own feet. Martin closed the prison door and followed us.

We were outside, thanks to Martin. He knew all the short cuts to avoid the guards. He even carried all the stuff Alexander needed to go home. You know I thought I'd have all my friends with me all the time, but now… I'm glad Alexander is getting out of here.

"Well… I guess this is goodbye." Alexander weakly smiled. Out of nowhere he gave me a small hug. "Thank you for everything Pleo. You've been a great friend." He turned to Tala and shook his hand. "Will you say goodbye to everyone else for me?"

"… Sure…" Tala grinned.

"Bye Martin." Alexander said.

"Good luck dear." Martin said waving. But Alexander seemed to feel like he couldn't leave. He just stood in his place.

"… No… I can't go…"

"What!" Everyone gasped.

"Tala, Pleo come with me." He asked. "I don't want to go out in the world without you. I'm really scared of being on my own out there. I know it's better then this place, but you guys are like my family. In the world I'm all alone… my father never cared about me, but you do."

Everyone was silent. Alexander can't possibly want to stay here? He'll die! He can barely stand by himself!

"You are crazy." Tala said. "You don't want to stay here. You are just nervous about leaving a place you've lived at for along time. It will be hard at first but you'll survive."

"Yeah, but we still have things to care of." I said. _Like sorting out my feelings… _"But you have to find your Dad." I put my hand on his shoulder.

"… I guess…" Alexander said. "Maybe I'll go and find him and then he can explain what he did!"

"That's the spirit Hon!" Martin squealed. So Alexander took his ticket and briefcase and left for the train station. I hope I see him again.

"Well, let's go back to the hell hole we live in before Boris knows we're gone!" Martin walked away with Tala glaring at him.

"Do you think if I tell Boris he's gay, he'll get fired? He is homophobic right?" Tala asked.

"Tala!" I slapped him on the shoulder. "You're the homophobic!"

"I am not! He just annoys me! Every time he sees me down the corridor he pinches my cheeks!"

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Shut up! He does it really hard!"

"You can't get him fired Tala, he's police officer, if we're ever going to get of the Abbey, he's the one who can help us."

"You know, I hate it when you're right Tachikawa!"

He knows I'm always right. Alexander is finally free. I hope I can have that freedom someday… but I think I have another kind of freedom… in my heart. I guess it is true… young hearts run free…

**KAI'S POV **

I've been thinking about this all day… I've got to face the darkness and go to the Abbey… it's the only way I'll ever know what happened to me. I won't let that place scare me. I don't care what Dranzer says I am going. Nothing will change my mind.

I got off my bed and opened the window. I climbed out of the dark room and into the night.

End of Chapter Seven 

_Z Star: Sorry I took awhile writing that but you know. _

_Martin: Here dear, have some lemon tea! _

_Z Star: O.o Uh thanks Martin. (Takes the cup) _

_Kai: (Sits in the corner glaring) _

_Martin: What's eating him? _

_Z Star: Oh he just doesn't like it when I update. _

_Martin: Oh… _

_Z Star: So the kids didn't get eaten, you'll be glad to know, what will happen next chapter? Find out! Its called Drawn to Darkness… _

**Reviews: **

**Shitza: Oh, ok. Yeah the chibi's are cute aren't they? A bit annoying though. (Chibi's: HEY! That's twice you insulted us!) I hope you don't torture Kai too much. **

**Maresia Eterna: OF COURSE I MISSED YOU! Don't worry, I'm only entering one song in this fic. With the exception of the one in this chapter. Glad you're back! (Tyson: Now she'll be happy for days.) **

**Miaka54321: Glad you liked it. Yeah fan girl stalkers are weird (Tala: Yes! They scare me!) **

**SpiritualEnergy: Don't worry they didn't die. So don't panic;) besides I won't e killing anyone off… well maybe Boris. (Kai: MWAHAHAHAHA!) **

**BeckyKai4Eva: Sure you can kill Boris, I don't mind. He makes me sick too. No problem, I like reading other people's work. It gives inspiration! **


	8. Chp8 Drawn To Darkness

Z Star: Once again I am sorry for the late update. I was dragged to Egypt for a week against my free will and I got a bit behind, so I'm REALLY SORRY!

Kai: Too bad you couldn't stay there.

Z Star: Up yours!

Tyson: You tell him girl! (High five's Z Star)

Kai: Ooh I'm shaking in my boots! Note the sarcasm.

Z Star: Shut up and do the disclaimer.

Kai: Whatever, Z Star The Hidden Dragon owns nothing but her OC's and this stupid plot. Can I go now?

Z Star: Sure sweetie! (Pinches his cheek and then turns to the readers) You guys are really going to hate me after this chapter!

Tyson: She's going to be breaking some hearts! So if you're fainthearted leave now…

Chapter Eight: Drawn To Darkness 

**KAI'S POV **

It was a cold dark night in Moscow; the streets were empty, almost dead. I ran down the road (Since there were no cars at this time of night), and did not stop until I reached the Abbey. The only place I've ever been scared of… oh well, I guess we've all got to face our fears sooner or later… that's what I was talking about in the beginning of this story…

But to get inside I still had to get past the stupid guards. One of them had wondered from the group blocking my way in. Hmm… I have an idea!

"Hey buddy!" I yelled, the guard looked over at me with a confused look. "Yeah you! Has anyone told you, you're the ugliest pig I've ever seen!"

"What did you say!" The guard growled. He jumped at me to attack, before I tripped him over and karate chopped him on the head. He was knocked out on the floor temporarily, not to awake for hours. In the meantime I decided to borrow his clothes, I'm sure he won't mind.

Now in the guard's clothes I walked past the unsuspecting watchman easily. Hahahahaha suckers! Now that I'm inside I can take off this disgusting looking garment! Now let's see… where should I go first? This is like a maze… I know; I'll try going down this hall. I took one step but couldn't continue.

"W-what's wrong with me?" I asked myself. I wanted to go in, but something in me didn't want to. "I-I'm afraid to go in! But why am I afraid? I've got to know!" I convinced over and over again, that the only way to sort things out is to go in there.

Unwillingly I went further, the place seemed to look more and more like a cave. Down the rocky halls I saw a strange light peering from a room. I hid behind the rock walls and took a look inside.

_Oh my God… _

"A laboratory beneath the abbey? That explains all the security...and I'm beginning to feel like one of the lab mice!" I gasped.

I ventured further and took a look into another one of the rooms. Big mistake. I wish I never set eyes in it.

_Oh sweet merciful Lord… _

I saw a room full of animals in cages, their spirits being slowly drained. It was so awful to watch, even I cant' stand watching animals being tortured. It was so cruel. They looked so lifeless. (A.N: Remember that guard in chapter 3? Well this has a connection to him if you know what I mean;) )

"Oh my gosh! They can't do this!" I whispered. Who would allow such a thing like this to happen? I didn't know then… even when the answer was right under my nose!

Suddenly I heard a chant coming from further inside. What I saw next really pissed me off. In a huge room there were a couple of kids that were my age and even some of them were as young as Raven. They were training under the harshest conditions imaginable, being forced to chant these very words…

"Victory is life, defeat our enemies. Victory is life, defeat our enemies..."

What the hell is going on here! Is this some mad house or something? Maybe this is why Pleo wanted me to stay away… wait… that chant… this building… Boris… all these things seem so familiar… If Pleo and me grew up together… and she is associated with this place… and might live here… bloody hell!

"Now I know why this place seemed so familiar, I know why this place haunts my dreams..."

I slowly backed away when I bumped into something that made me want to be sick. I quickly turned around and there he was. Boris. A man who does not fail to disgust me.

"B-Boris." He took off his ridiculous hat and put on his frightening goggles. Now everything came back. All those horrible memories.

"No...I-I grew up in this abbey..." I whispered falling on my knees.

"That's right..." Boris sneered. "Welcome back...ha ha ha ha!"

That laugh made everything come back, to being starved to death to being nearly beaten to the death… 'Shudders' and as if this information wasn't enough, old man Boris kept feeding me poison about my past. I didn't want to listen to him, but it was all true…

"Boris, you may think you know me. But I barely remember you or this Abbey." I lied glaring up at the corrupt man. How dare he smirk at me and look down at me as if I was nothing… now I kind of know how Pleo feels…

Now to add more insult, he tried to recruit me on this ridiculous team called 'The Demolition Boys'. I'm already stuck with one team of idiots, what's the point of moving to another one? I cannot believe how Boris is pretending to be 'the nice guy', that pervert went so far to even touch my face!

I quickly slapped his hand away "I've had enough with these little games Boris!" I yelled in disgust, I turned to run deeper into the Abbey's dark underground. I was in pitch-black darkness until I reached a lighted room. I knew I was being watched. The crazy psycho had put cameras everywhere.

I heard his voice again, still trying to lure me to his side.

"Well, I'm not like those beybladers. I'm better and you know it." I said confidently, and it was true.

"Kai, I will give you anything you want, if you do something for me."

I was quiet for one moment until…

"Hehehe… hehehe… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hahaha! I had to hold my stomach to stop me from myself from busting a gut!

"What makes you laugh?" Boris growled.

"How ridiculous you are Boris. If you think you can buy me, then you know me less than you think you do." I reached into my pocket to find Dranzer and my launcher. "I'm tired of being toyed with. Go DRANZER!" With one swipe of my beyblade I took out the surveillance camera and ran away again in a narrow corridor. Now Boris had another surprise for me.

"Let's see if you're up to speed, Kai." I could sense Boris was smirking. Before I knew it electric lasers came out from no where shooting across the hall. What the hell is this for?

"You underestimate me Boris!" I smirked, running across the hall, dodging the lasers with ease. But that wasn't all I had to endure, Boris had another test for me. Gun like launchers were being pointed at me as soon as I reached the end of the hall. Was I scared? No way…

"These automatically generated launchers are designed to be more accurate than any human being and all of them are aimed situmtaneously at you! If you agree to join Biovolt now Kai, I won't make you face this arsenal of Beyblades until you're ready.

"I **am** ready."

I prepared my Beyblade to attack all those automatically accurate launchers are all aimed at me. It was so easy defeating them, where the challenge? Is Boris just trying to get on my nerves? I know he wants me for something, besides joining Biovolt.

"Listen, I've got better things to do!"

"Hn." Was all Boris said. "Let's see how you handle this."

Boris ordered another army of beyblades that rained down on me. Was this some kind of a joke?

"Fire Beyblades?" I scoffed. "A word to Boris. Stop wasting my time! LET IT RIP, GO DRANZER!" Dranzer sliced through beyblade after beyblade and I ducked and dodged for my blade to pick it up and launch again.

"How am I doing Boris?" With my Dranzer I recklessly ripped and teared through those launchers and Beyblades, I was slowly heaving in exhaustion, but I was not tired enough to roll over and let Boris walk all over me!

"Had enough yet? Well, I have!" I yelled at Boris, gasping for breath.

Behind me was a pile of broken beyblades, I rested for a moment, more thoughts from my past coming back… then I thought about my life, not listening to Boris's taunts.

"So I strive perfection, which serious Beyblader doesn't? Maybe I do spend more time searching for the perfect balance between blade and technique than the average Beyblader does. I just can't shake this feeling that the deeper I go into this Abbey, the strongest my attack gets. There must be a reason for it. I've got to find out. And I won't let Boris stop me!"

Boris and me did some more trash talking, sorry I couldn't tell you the whole conversation but it wasn't too suitable for the younger generation.

"Your lousy maze is over. Got it? Sayonara! I'll let the door hit me on my way out." I yelled at Boris. _Right after I get some answers. For some reason, my skills are increasing as I get deeper into this Abbey. But why? I'm so close to figuring it out that I can taste it. _

I continued down the Abbey, not caring how exhausted I was. Down the last hallway I felt something overcome me. I was drawn to this large, steel door. I opened it and I was greeted by nothing but darkness. And I liked it. I was drawn to it.

"At least let me shed some light on the situation. You come searching on the answers to your dark past and you don't even bring a flashlight? And you call yourself prepared." Boris came in standing behind me, switching the lights on. So I went in further and there it was. Right in front of me, chained up.

"That blade...it...it can't be...it's Black Dranzer..." I whispered gaping at the thing that's been haunting my dreams since I can remember. "This is what lured me here...Black Dranzer!"

Now I knew why I couldn't recall this place, or anyone from my past.

"I must've compressed the memory, and why wouldn't I after what happened? It was a big day for us when the scientists first tested Black Dranzer. It had just been created and we couldn't wait to see it perform its first trial run. At first it didn't make much of an impression, it looked like any other blade, nothing special..." I said, everything was starting to make more sense.

"...Until it finally got down to business. I never saw a Beyblade as powerful as Black Dranzer. It had perfect spin, perfect balance, perfect everything. I was mesmerised by it. While the others performed the ultimate training test I did today. I could only sit by and watch. I was too inexperienced to be allowed to try it. And worse, I couldn't stop thinking about Black Dranzer..." That feeling of awe was coming back as I kept staring at that black beyblade. I wanted it. I didn't care what I had to do to get it.

"...I still don't understand why but I was drawn to Black Dranzer like a moth to a flame. I had to experience its power for myself. What happened next would change my life forever." When I was just a child, I snuck into the lab and tried Black Dranzer out for myself. But it left me with a terrible accident.

"You were so traumatised by it, that you left." Boris finished. "But you're stronger now. Look at what you've become, with Black Dranzer, you'd be unstoppable."

I glared up at the middle-aged man standing right next to me.

"And what have you become Boris? A lousy recruiter for another lousy team, that's you, Boris." I growled.

"Perhaps, but, in fact I KNOW you'll join us." Boris smirked.

"Oh yeah?" I challenged him crossing my arms.

"Because I'm about to make you an offer you can't refuse, I'll give you Black Dranzer, Kai."

"But only if..."

"If what?"

"But only if I become a stooge for Biovolt, right?" I started yelling. "You never give up, do you Boris? The thought of joining your pathetic team disgusts me. I could always ignore your pitiful voice Boris, but I can't ignore this, Black Dranzer. All right, Black Dranzer's all mine and I'm all yours, now unlock it!"

Yes, I sold my self for a Beyblade. I told you, I didn't care what I had to do to get it! I held Black Dranzer in my hand, as I gazed upon it. Now I have it under my control I will be unbeatable! With it I knocked down the brick columns into the ground, just like I'll do to my opponents!

"It's like putting on an old shoe. Familiar, comfortable, but in this case, the shoe is a steel-toed boot, and my kicks are gonna hit their mark hard, with ultimate perfection." I cackled to myself.

As the raw power of Black Dranzer pulses through my veins, I became one a merciless, blood thirsty beyblader. But then… I thought about my team-mates… what were they going to think… HA! Who gives a damn? They can go to hell for all I care! I don't need them to bring me to the top anymore. I only stuck with the Bladebreakers for as long as I did to get this far.

(A.N: Doesn't that last sentence make you wanna kill him?)

"It's all so clear to me now, I was meant to wield this kind of power...and more importantly I was destined to do it alone…"

So now you know. Don't look at me like that! I don't care what you guys think, you would stabbed your friends in the back too if you had chance to gain so much power. Do you know what it's like to search for something for years and then you finally find it? Now that I have it, I'll never let it go!

**PLEO'S POV **

Inside my cell I stared up at the crumbling ceiling on my bed, it was 10 minutes before curfew. Right now Alexander is probably on a boat or train to get away from Moscow forever and be reunited with his father. It's funny how some things turn out like a fairytale… maybe I'll send him a letter when I get the chance and hear how he's doing.

I wonder how Kai is doing though… I know he would never break a promise to me, but I'm still worried of what Boris might do to him. Kai's curiosity has always gotten the better of him. That was the reason why he left.

"Hey Pleo!"

"Huh?" I looked over at Ian standing in the doorway, I sat up and asked "Oh, what is it Ian?"

"Boris said there's a visitor for you in the basement. He want's you to go down there right now." Ian said. Who could he be talking about?

"Ok Ian I'm coming." I wonder who's this so-called visitor? Ian seemed pretty nervous, more then usual. He didn't even come with me to the basement. Eh, he probably has better things to do. My Father couldn't be the one who's waiting for me and it couldn't be my Mum… It couldn't be Kai, since I begged him to not go anywhere near the Abbey. But… he didn't say he would do what I asked… but I trust him… so… who else do I know outside the Abbey? I guess I'm about to find out…

I've never gone this deep into the Abbey before, but I'm sure Ian gave me the right directions, he's never wrong about this kind of this stuff. The further I went the more dark it became. I definitely don't like this! I hugged myself, feeling a cold shiver down my back. I can't let this darkness get to me! If I faced it last time, I could do it again… but Alexander was with me last time.

No! I can be brave. I've faced worse then this. Heehee, Kai would be telling me off right now and telling me to pull myself together. He's probably still be laughing at the fact that I'm still afraid of the dark!

Oh great, now I keep thinking about Kai almost all the time, thanks to Martin! If anyone were listening to my thoughts they'd think I was crazy over Kai. But I'm not… I don't love Kai that way. He's like my family, when we were young he always looked after with Tala, even though I didn't need their help. They knew I could take care of myself, but they protected me anyway. So Kai is my family, not the love of my life.

"**_The way you keep going on about him, it sure sounds like it!" _**I blushed at that comment, but this time I was going to be calm.

_Not now Frostic Dranzer, you can annoy me later. _

"_**Haha, will do!" **_

I shook my head. Sometimes I wonder about that old bird. At the end of the dark tunnel was the steel door. I reached out to grab the handle and pulled the door towards me. More darkness greeted me inside the room. I looked inside and there was a dark figure standing in the distance. It turned towards me and slowly came into the light that was supplied by the moonlight.

"Kai?" I gasped. There he was, with a dark smirk on his face. In his hand he clutched onto something. It was Black Dranzer! "Kai! Please tell me you didn't trade yourself for that beyblade!"

An evil gleam shone in Kai's eyes, as if he was possessed. I'd never seen him like this before.

"Ok I won't." He sneered.

"Kai you have to fight the temptation! Don't let yourself be drawn to darkness like this!" I pleaded.

"Why should I? Now I have the most powerful bitbeast in the world! And I am never going to let that kind of power go!" Kai said, clutching to Black Dranzer harder.

"But what about Dranzer and the Bladebreakers!" I said. "And Mr. Dickinson!"

"Let me give you some advice Pleo. Don't go through life being loyal and doing the right thing, because it gets you nowhere!" Kai snapped at me. "And don't count on anyone, not your friends or your family, because they will only hold you back!"

Those words ripped out my heart in a second.

"But Kai… what about our friendship?" I whimpered. He just glared at me and turned away from me.

"It was great while it lasted. But I've out grown Dranzer and putting up with the Bladebreakers. And I've out grown you…" Now I was heartbroken.

"Fine." I said holding back a sob. "Go to hell!" I screamed running back to my cell. All the feelings I had for Kai were gone. First he forgot I excised and now he ends our friendship. I'm not sure I want to be friends with someone who abandons their team-mates and a bitbeast who has loyally served through all their beyblade battles.

He abandoned the people who cared about him. Fine Kai, if you want to be the most powerful beyblader in the world I'll let you. Even if it means losing all your friends…

I'm starting to see the mean bully who tortured me since I can remember. I hate you Kai Hiwatari… you're not who you used to be… you've been drawn to darkness and you let the darkness win…

End of Chapter Eight 

_Z Star: Again, I would like to say I am really sorry for updating so late! Tell me off if you want I deserve it! _

_Tala: Hell yeah you do! _

_Z Star: Shut up! Oh and I didn't remember everything that happened in the episode Drawn Darkness, so I used some quotes from a website called Destination beyblade! So if you got a little confused sorry! DB is an awesome website, google it! _

**Reviews: **

**Shitza: I'm glad you liked it. But try not to argue with Zeo so much (Even though it's hilarious to watch) I hope you did well on your exam! **

**Maresia Eterna: Don't worry I will keep it up. Don't worry I've read the rules and yadda yadda…See you! **

**Kia'sgirlfriend1234: Sorry I took so long updating but here it is! **

**xxxHinaxxx: -.- Yes I took too long, but try writing your story, doing coursework, studying for a maths exam and doing all the stuff I like at the same time! But I'm glad you liked the story. **

**Starfiredevil: Hope you liked the chapter, again sorry for not updating! **

**BeckyKai4eva: Thank you and again sorry about the late update! **

**Miaka54321: I don't think I'll be pairing Tala up with anyone but if you have an OC I could borrow I'd give you full credit for it. Yeah seeing Tyson in his underwear was a little weird, I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote it. (Tyson: Hehehe I know!) -.- pervert. **

**SpiritualEnergy: You didn't think I was gonna kill them did you? Sorry for the late update again! I REALLY AM! **


	9. Chp9 Because Of You

Z Star: Well here's the 9th chapter, the aftermath of Drawn to Darkness!

Tyson: This chapter isn't going to be pretty either is it?

Z Star: Maybe… maybe not… everyone has to read to find out! Raven! Do the disclaimer!

Raven: Yes sir! I mean ma'am! Z Star The Hidden Dragon owns nothing but her own characters and this plot! And Melanie Lindo belongs to Miaka54321. Thanks Miaka!

Z Star: Well enjoy the chapter! I know I enjoyed writing it!

Chapter Nine: Because of You

**KAI'S POV**

It was like some kind of parallel universe, a blue oblivion. Everywhere I looked, there wasn't a single sign of life anywhere. Yet I was completely calm. Strange isn't it? Usually I'd be cursing under my breath and wondering how the hell I would get out of here. But no… all I want to know is how I got here…

I took a few steps forward, but then,

"Shit!" I screamed when my feet fell into the ground. Black vine's covered my ankles, pulling me further into the sapphire floor, soon more black vines came, grabbing my legs, my arms, my waist, everywhere. The nasty plants covered me up to my neck.

No matter how much I tried, I couldn't struggle my way out of my prison. But the more I tried to drag myself out; the black vines would pull me in deeper into the ground.

What the hell are these things! Argh! Release me you vile things! 

But the dark vines didn't listen to me. I was done for. Wait, what's that? Someone's coming this way.

_Come out of the shadows you idiot and pull me out!_

The stranger came into the light; it was the last person I would have expected to be here.

"Pleo!"

It was the albino herself. She kept approaching me, with a gentle smile on her face. I wondered why the hell was she here. She told me to go to hell the last time I saw her.

"What do you want Tachikawa?" I said coldly. But she still kept smiling at me, while I was being dragged deeper into the ground. She stopped right in front of me and looked down at me. Was she enjoying seeing me suffer?

"What are you doing?" Yet again the white female wouldn't answer me. She clasped her hands on my cheeks and drew herself closer to me. Our faces were soon inches away. Then she gently brushed her lips against mine, in a gentle kiss. And I let her kiss me…

I moaned softly, I never knew this kind of gentle touch before, could make me feel so… so… ugh I can't even describe it. The black vines slowly released me, so I could wrap my arms around Pleo, gently caressing her back. For some reason unknown to me, I started to kiss her back, pulling her closer, wanting to feel more of her delicate lips…

**END OF DREAM **

Until I woke up. I quickly rose up from my bed, breaking out in a cold sweat.

"What the hell is wrong with me!" I yelled so loud that the whole abbey could hear me. "What the hell was that…?" I said between gasps for air, clenching on my duvet cover. I thought I could ask Dranzer about what happened until I remembered I didn't need him anymore. He would have probably made fun of me anyway.

I breathed heavily, lying back on my bed again. Why did I have to have that dream? And why did _she_ have to be in it!

"**_Ignore it Kai. You couldn't be possible falling for that wench, it's impossible." _**I heard a voice from the back of my head.

_Dranzer? _

"_**Don't mistake me for that fool! I am the might black Dranzer! Ignore the dream you just had! It meant nothing. That girl is a weakling, unworthy of you." **_

"**_That's not true!" _**I heard another voice. It was Dranzer. **_"Pleo is a kind, caring person who's one of the several people who gives a damn about you! It's ok to admit your feelings for once Kai!" _**

"**_Feelings are for weaklings!" _**Black Dranzer said and how right he was. **_"Woman are good for nothing! Except for making babies and looking beautiful!" _**

(A.N: Ok who wants to slap that sexist pig as much as I do?"

"**_How would you know?" _**Dranzer retorted. **_"I bet no ones ever cared about you, since your such a cold hearted bastard!" _**I could feel them glare daggers at each other.

_Dranzer shut up! _I said. _Black Dranzer actually is making sense. I thought I made it clear that I didn't need you anymore. I have true power now, so I don't need you anymore. _

Dranzer looked aghast at me. I could feel the hot, agonising pain he was going through. I managed to keep my cold mask, but I felt strange. I felt something painfully twisting in my heart. Like yesterday when I confronted Pleo.

"**_So that's all I was to you. A tool for you so you could become more powerful. You know I'm not upset for you rejecting me. I'm upset because I failed you master. I let you fall into darkness and I couldn't catch you. Goodbye Kai…" _**I imagined tears going down the old bird's face. That singeing pain came back to me again, but I instantly dismissed it.

"**_Bye-bye Dranzer!" _**Black Dranzer cackled, as Dranzer left for what I thought would be forever. **_"You don't need him anymore Kai. I will be the only bitbeast you are ever going to need." _**

_Hehe, couldn't have said it better myself Black Dranzer. _

**END OF KAI'S POV**

"What a long night." Ray mumbled, walking down the street with the other Bladebreakers. They had been out all night searching for a lost team-mate who didn't want to be found.

"Yeah I know! What a waste of time." Tyson groaned, holding his back. "We should have known Kai was safe and sound."

"Well better to be safe then sorry Tyson." Max said, putting a hand on the navy haired boy's shoulder. Tyson just said 'humph' and crossed his arms like a little kid.

"What time is it?"

"7 AM." Dizzi answered.

"7 AM! No wonder I feel like taking a nap on the street." Kenny said, leaning his head on Dizzi, but who could blame him for being so tired?

"Don't worry we're at the hotel now Kenny." Ray smirked, showing one of his fangs. "You can sleep in a nice, warm bed instead of the cold street."

"All right!"

"Sounds like a plan." Tyson smirked, rubbing his cold hands together. Max opened the door and they entered the hotel lounge seeing a familiar face. Sitting on a chocolate brown chair reading a magazine was a girl with mid back dark brown with light brown highlights has bangs that sometime hid some of her face and hazel eyes. But if you looked closely you could see she had a tint of green in them.

"Melanie!" Tyson yelped. He ran up to the girl, huffing and puffing all the way. "Why are you up this early! And aren't you supposed to be watching my little sister!" The girl known as Melanie rolled her eyes at Tyson.

"No Tyson, I left Raven all alone upstairs so she could be kidnapped!" She said sarcastically. "Of course I wouldn't leave her alone upstairs! She's right over there." Melanie pointed at Raven, who was sitting next to the black, expensive piano in her sky blue night-gown playing a few notes.

"Oh hehe. Sorry Melanie." Tyson apologized, sweat dropping.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to his crazy behavior, you'll sound it out eventually." Max commented making the group of teenagers' laugh.

"Oh ha ha very funny!" Tyson said, walking off to go see his sister.

"_Because of you, I never stayed to far from the side walk, because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt, Because of you, I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me, Because of you, I am afraid." _She sang softly while playing the wonderful notes.

(A.N: I don't' own the lyrics to the song, but Kelly Clarkson does)

"Nice singing, but the song is a little depressing for my taste." Tyson smirked. Raven turned to him and her eyes lit up.

"You're back!" She squealed, jumping into her brother's arms, nuzzling her head against him like a cute little kitten. "I knew you'd be Ok! Did you find Kai? Is he Ok?"

"Well not exactly." Tyson said, making Raven frown. "But don't worry! He is at the Abbey. He's just got a fever."

"Did you see him?"

"No. But his friends told us he was Ok so… he, oh now I've made you even more worried sick then you have been all night haven't I?" Tyson asked, Raven nodded and let go of him. Looking sad again she started playing another song no the piano.

"Aww don't worry Little Sis, Kai can take care of himself." Tyson said, taking a seat next to Raven.

"I know that. But… I'm worried about…" Raven went off and stopped playing.

"What? What is it?"

"I had this stupid dream that Kai was leaving the team…" Raven told him. "There I said it."

"Oh Raven." Tyson said, hugging her from behind. "He wouldn't leave the team. Kai may act like he hates us but he does care. Even though he doesn't want to admit it. Besides it was a just a dream…"

"That's what he said!" Raven smiled. Tyson began laughing.

"He- WHAT?"

"Hehe. You're more alike then you care to admit."

"Now you take that back missy or I'll have Melanie kidnap you!" Tyson said, but couldn't hide his smile.

"Ha! You don't pay me enough Tyson! Even if you did I wouldn't even think about it!" Melanie giggled, going back to her magazine.

"Everyone's against me!"

"Yep!" Kenny said, typing on Dizzi.

"We sure are!" Ray laughed, reading a letter from his mother.

"But we love you really." Max said smiling, eating his bag of sugar without a care in the world. But it wouldn't last, when the happy team of beybladers would find out their team captain had betrayed them.

**PLEO'S POV**

I lay on my bed, my face buried in my pillow. My cheeks we stained with glass tears, my eyes were stinging red. Every bone in my body felt cold. My body never felt that cold since I was eleven when I fell in the ice. Now I wish Kai just let me drown. I've never felt this kind of pain before.

"_**You don't mean that Pleo." **_

_Yes I do! I hate this feeling! Whenever I try not to think about what happened it makes me feel worse. I hate Kai so much." _

"_**You don't hate him." **_

_Yes I do. That little- that- that- oh I'm too tired to come up with good insults right now. The point, he ripped my heart and he did it on purpose. After he-he…" _

"_**It's Ok to feel angry dear. If he treated you so badly maybe you should forget about him like Martin said too." **_

_Maybe you are right… Kai has made me feel so angry at myself! Because of him I have felt miserable ever since the day he left! And when he comes back I forgive him like a sap! _

"**That's it, you let it out! That boy took you for a ride and now it's time for some payback! You tell him who Pleo Tachikawa is! A psycho bitch who doesn't want to be pushed around!" **

_You're right! Thank you Frostic Dranzer! _

_"_**_No problem!"_ **

I got off my bed and stormed out of my cell. I will not be heart broken because of you Kai Hiwatari, not again.

**KAI'S POV **

I was walking down the dusty hall, where all the trainees' dorms were. Well not dorms, cells is more the preferred word. Everyone who passed me gave a dirty look and I replied to them with a glare. I guess no one missed me while I was gone. Oh well, I don't really care. As long as I have Black Dranzer I don't care if the whole world hates me. But they can fear me…

Wait a minute who's that at the end of the hall? Pleo! I should have known I would see her sooner or later. Why is her face stained? Has she been crying? Well that can only be expected of weaklings. Argh! There goes that painful feeling in my heart again.

Pleo marched towards me, not getting out of the way. So typical, it's just like that female to be stubborn. I bet she's not even going to say hi to me. But would I really care if she did? No of course not.

Before I knew it, I felt my head knocked hard into someone and I fell to the ground.

"Ouch!" I groaned, I touched my noise and realised my noise was pouring blood.

"Watch where you're going Kai!" I heard Pleo say. She had a bruise on her forehead that didn't seem to affect her in anyway. I watched as she left me, swaying her hips as she walked. Something made me feel strange, just by looking at her. Usually I would be having a raging fit at her, but… I couldn't…

WHY AM I ACTING LIKE A BUMBILING FOOL! Why because of her!

"Are you Ok Kai?" I looked up at a red haired boy known as Tala.

"I am fine Ivanov." I said getting up.

"Then why are you bleeding?" Tala asked, crossing his arms.

"Because a certain albino like to ruff house." I smirked. Tala's emotionless stance changed, I could see the burning flames in his eyes.

"If you hurt her Hiwatari-"

"You'll do what? Hate me? Condemn me? You can't touch me Ivanov, if you do then my grandfather wouldn't be to happy." I smirked.

"Do I look like I care if your grandfather is happy?" Tala snapped; he grabbed by the collar. "All the punishments I've suffered here since I was 5 years old combined are worse then what your grandfather could come up with! I couldn't care less if he killed me, it's better then spending the rest of my life here!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked. What did he mean by punishments?

"If we go against orders, all the kids here get beaten! Why would you think I would work for Boris if he didn't force me to do it!" Tala yelled. He let go of my collar and walked past me. "Everyone here hates you Kai. I'd like to see you survive in a place like this without any friends."

Who does he think he is? I've survived many places without any 'friends' to help me. You make me laugh Ivanov. I will survive on my own; I've been doing it my entire life.

I've always been alone…

End of Chapter Nine 

_Z Star: Well another end to another chapter. _

_Tyson: And what a chapter! I cried, I clenched a fist, I had strange feelings in parts I shouldn't have… _

_Raven: What's he talking about Z Star? _

_Z Star: You don't wanna know until you're older. Thanks for reading this everybody! I sent the signed members replies but for you anonymous readers here's what I have to say. Bye for now! _

**Anonymous Reviews: **

**Miaka54321: Thank you for the OC, I hope her character right. There will be some moments between her and Tala, but not yet! Yeah Kai does go overboard in the series. See you soon…**


	10. Chp10 My Burning Kiss

Z Star: Well it's nearly Christmas! I hope you all have a good one.

Kai: Humbug!

Z Star: Stop being such a wet blanket! You're not Scrouge remember?

Kai: Humph! (Crosses arms)

Z Star: Hmm… I know! (Takes out the mistletoe) Merry Christmas Kai!

Kai: O.O AHHHHHH! No! Don't kiss me! (Runs away)

Z star: Hehe, at least I've got him out of my hair for now. I don't own anything! I'd be living in Japan and be loaded! So there. I only own the characters except for Melanie Lindo. She belongs to Miaka54321. Well I hope you enjoy this… well if you weren't enjoying the story you wouldn't be here would you?

Chapter Ten: My Burning Kiss

**KAI'S POV **

After another day of intense training, I headed to my bedchambers, wandering in the dark, gloomy halls. The championships are coming soon; so Boris has intensified my training... do you know its Christmas Eve tomorrow? Hmm… I don't have much memories of Christmas though… You know I have no memories of my past. Not even of my parents… God… I wonder what happened to them? They wouldn't just give me to my Grandfather, would they? Maybe something happened to them… Argh! My head it hurts again!

**FLASHBACK **

Again I was having another memory coming back to me. But this one was more shady and old then the other ones. A five-year-old me was walking down the halls of an old mansion, it was very early in the morning, since the sun was just about to rise. The younger me climbed down a huge staircase and I followed him.

He led me to a large living room, with decorations and a brightly lit Christmas tree. But the slate haired boy wasn't the only one there.

"Mama?" The boy asked. There, there was a sapphire haired woman who looked at the chibi me with her dark brown eyes. She smiled and picked the boy up.

"Good morning sweetie." She said kissing the younger me on the forehead. "Did you sleep well?" The child smiled sweetly and nodded his head.

"Geisha? Kai? Are you awake?" The next person to enter was a very tall man with Grey bangs and some of his hair was a turquoise color. And he had the same burning red eyes as I did.

"Merry Christmas Nilolai."

The man went to hug his wife and child to celebrate Christmas day. I knew who these people were… they my parents!

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"NO! I can't have those kind of thoughts! They're for weaklings!" I screamed, punching into the wall. "They're for weaklings! Your parents are gone! Probably dead! Don't think about it! DON'T THINK ABOUT IT!"

**END OF KAI'S POV**

A pair of sapphire eyes was watching the anguished scarlet-eyed boy. Why she was spying on him, Pleo had no idea. But he awoke her from her sleep and felt a feeling in her heart that something was wrong with Kai. But why would she care if he needed her help? Wasn't he the one who broke her heart?

_Oh stuff him! I have better things to do then care about what happens to Kai! _Pleo thought, glaring poison at him. But she kept standing there. _Argh! Why haven't I moved yet? _She growled catching Kai's attention.

His eyes bore into the white haired beauty that was hiding behind her cell door. They both froze in place staring into one another's eyes, not being able to hold back their blushes. They forgot how they kept avoiding each other and sneaking glares in between training… Until Pleo shook it off. She growled like a wild cat and before slamming the door,

"Good night Hiwatari!" She grumbled. The sound of the door echoed through the halls, leaving Kai in silence again.

**KAI'S POV**

'Sigh' She still hates me. I'm not too fond of that weakling anymore either but… I can't get her out of her head; she haunts me in my dreams. I want her… I need to feel her lips against mine and then maybe I can rid my mind of her!

"**_You are just pathetic!" _**Black Dranzer said in disgust. **_"A mighty blader does not need such things from another human being! And a mighty beyblader is not prone to weakness! You make me sick!" _**

He was right. I had to fight back the temptation. To be a real blader I had to block all emotions… even lust…

**END OF KAI'S POV**

"No! No! Please don't hurt me!" Ray could hear a scream coming from down the hall. He put down his photo album of the White Tigers and ran to Raven's room. It was almost midnight and everyone else had an early night. The Neko-jin slammed the door open. His night vision scoped the room for any unwanted intruders. He was ready to attack the dangerous stranger.

But there was nothing. Just a sleeping Raven in her bed, shaking violently.

"Help!" She screamed. Ray went over by bedside, grabbed her shoulder and shook her gently.

"Raven! Raven! Wake up!" Ray pleaded. "It's only a bad dream Raven, wakeup!" A pair of brown gems opened wide. Raven broke into tears and wrapped her arms around Ray's waist. Ray patted her back and brushed her hair. He smiled down at the poor girl. "Don't worry Raven, you're Ok now."

"Ray it was horrible!" Raven cried, more wet droplets coming from her eyes. "I dreamt that Boris would come after me and kidnap me! Then I dreamt he was going to hurt you, big brother and take Max's bit beast away! Then he was going to get Kenny too!"

Ray held her closer. He hated it when he saw Raven like this. She was like a sister, a true friend. He could always speak to her about his worries or Mariah or about Driger. He could always protect her when she was awake, but in her dreams… everyone felt so useless when they saw the spiky haired girl cry right in the middle of the night.

"Raven, don't believe in those dreams." Ray said. "They're just dreams. They don't come true."

"My one about Kai came true." Raven mumbled.

"Yes, but that was one dream." Ray corrected. "There's no chance of another of your dreams coming true." He laughed. Raven stopped crying for the moment and sniffled. "Now go back to sleep. Dream about Santa Claus or finally beating Tyson at beyblading. All right?"

"Ok Ray." Raven laid back down on her bed and closed her tired eyes. Ray took the covers over her shoulders and left the room, closing the door gently. "Goodnight Ray…"

"Good night Raven." Ray smiled. He had a mushy feeling inside, knowing he helped the little girl. But he could not bask in his good deed for long. He heard another knock coming from the kitchen. He narrowed his eyes and went into stealth mode. The door hid him as he peered into the kitchen. "Tyson?"

It was none other then Tyson himself. He was scurrying through the fridge like a small mouse. He took his head out and stared at Ray.

"Huh? Ray! Sorry I woke you." Tyson grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Just getting a midnight snack!"

Ray had the grin of a chesser cat. Tyson could not fail to amuse him. He was lucky to have the loveable oaf around when he was down.

"It's Ok, I was awake anyway." Ray said. The two took at seat at the kitchen table and Tyson ate some ice cream.

"Want some?" Tyson asked, holding out a spoonful of the creamy dessert.

"No thanks." Ray inclined, waving a hand. "You know you'll have nightmares after eating that."

"Eh." Tyson shrugged. "I don't believe in that. I've been eating midnight snacks for years and I've hadn't had one nightmare because of food! Well there was that dream about Grandpa and the giant eating pizza!"

"O.o Umm… that's… good… I guess…" Ray said, stumped on what to say. _What is it with the Granger family and nightmares? _Deciding he did not want to discuss Tyson's 'dream', he thought of another subject.

"So it's only a few day still Christmas huh?" Ray said. At the mention of 'Christmas' Tyson's eyes lit up like Christmas lights. "Umm Tyson?"

"IT'S NEARLY CHRISTMAS! WOOT!" Tyson screamed waving his arms in the air.

"Shh! Tyson you'll wake everyone up! And I just got Raven to sleep after another nightmare!" Ray whispered in an almost angry tone.

"Oh, heh, sorry." Tyson whispered. "Yay!" He whispered again in a high and excited pitch. He was like a child in a candy store. Ray shook his head.

"Same old Tyson." Ray said.

"Oh I know you love me really." Tyson winked with a grin.

"O.O Ok…" Ray trailed off. A saddened expression graced his handsome features, under the aluminise moon. "I wish I could spend Christmas with my folks." Tyson caught the gloomy mood and leaned his head on a hand.

"Yeah me too… but we knew there would be sacrifices to get where we are now. I remember when my Mum would make Christmas dinner with extra gravy turkey… I miss cooking…"

"Ah yes your Mum." Ray sighed dreamily, going into his daydreams. Tyson glared at the blissful Neko-jin and kicked him from under the table.

"Ow!"

"Stop thinking of my mother like that!" Tyson shouted.

"Oh I was not Tyson!" Ray blushed, fidgeting with his hair.

"I know you Ray Kon, if I ever met a ladies man it would be you!" Tyson growled.

"Hey guys can ya keep it down!" Both heads turned to Kenny, standing at his bedroom door. His hair was a mess, not to mention he was in all sorts. "Some of us have spent all night researching and need some rest. Oh and Tyson I don't blame Ray for having thoughts about your Mum."

Tyson's eyes burned aflame at the computer genius, he shook his fist angrily. Ray looked worriedly at Kenny and Tyson backing away from the entire scene. He knew what was about to happen. Tyson took out his trust katana, which he kept under the table encase there was an emergency. Her removed the blade from its sheath and let the moon give it a blinding glow.

"YIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYI!" Tyson screamed the cry of Xena, the warrior princess (A.N: Don't own her.) and chased Kenny around the room like a mad man.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kenny ran as fast as his tiny legs would carry him, with his faithful laptop Dizzi in hand.

"Hey Kenny 'Yawn' what are you screaming for?" The computer asked, but got the reply when Tyson tried to slice her!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! RUN YOU FOOL RUN!" Dizzi screamed.

"RAY SAVE ME!" Kenny begged.

"Umm… I don't know Kenny…."

"PLEASE!" Kenny cried, when the angry Katana swiped at him again.

"All right, all right." Ray took a frying pan from the drawers, ran up behind Tyson and BANG! Tyson was knocked out and was put into a peaceful sleep.

"Oh thank you Ray!" Kenny panted, lying on the floor.

"No problem Kenny." Ray smirked. _This Christmas should be interesting… _The Neko-jin smiled. Yes indeed this Christmas was going to be a good one with his new friends and family… because the Bladebreakers were his family…

**KAI'S POV**

Another sleepless night haunts me yet again. Everywhere I look, every thought I have she's there. I am supposed to be the dark knight with the cold stone heart that only beats to keep me going on living. But lust doesn't come from the heart… there's no real feelings in lust. You could lust a person only so much, but the feeling is never real… Yet still I think of the albino… Ugh, I can't believe of all the woman, it had to be that faint-hearted weakling! There's nothing special about her anyway. Except for that smile… damn! But those sapphire eyes… awe shit! Not again! At least with the Bladebreakers I didn't think about them every damn second. She couldn't even beat me when we were nine! This is all her fault! If I never saw her again this wouldn't have happened! I wouldn't be thinking about my parents, or missing the Bladebreakers or- or wondering why my Grandfather never tried to find me…

Oh I can't believe it. Glass tears cut my cheeks, tracing a white mark on my blue triangles. Great, I haven't cried since I was five. Damn! Damn it! Damn everyone and everything! Why do I care about such stupid things! I got what I wanted! The power of Black Dranzer in my hands! But is it really enough?

**PLEO'S POV **

He looks so sad… but why should I feel sorry for him? He's the one who broke my heart, not the other way around. I can't help wonder why my heart aches for him… God he looks beautiful when he's vulnerable… Ah! No! No, bad Pleo! Argh! Remember what Frostic Dranzer said. Be cool and icy. Like the Snow Queen.

But look at him… I've never seen Kai cry before. It melts my heart… I jumped when Kai turned around. His eyes burned with seriousness and anger. Those same scarlet eyes that would always make a cold shiver run down my spine. But the cold fire didn't burn as brightly as they should have; the running tears had extinguished the flame.

I kneeled down so I was face to face with him. He froze in place, like a frightened child. There was such an innocence in him in that moment, you wouldn't have believed such evil had excised inside Kai. I shyly took my hand out, to wipe his tears from his pale face. His skin felt like fine jade, and I felt the cold wet paint from his face. A blue blur rubbed of my hand, contrasting with my pale skin.

I felt a ruff hand clutching onto mine. Kai's eyes were closed as he stroked my hand on his cheek. He sighed gently. Kai took me onto my feet, still grasping my hand. My skin turned snowy white, when the slate haired boy planted a kiss on my hand. My face turned into fire, as Kai's kisses became more frequent. I tried to pull my hand away, but he had me in an iron grip. My heartbeat pounded on my chest, I made another attempt to break free, but it was useless.

I was pulled in closer and collided into a firm chest. A pair of strong arms snaked around my waist; I grabbed Kai's shoulders and tried to push him away. Before I knew, a pair of warm lips kissed my neck, causing a moan to escape my lips. I didn't know weather to push him away or pull him closer…

I got my answer when Kai pushed me back into a stone wall and pressed his lips against mine. His tongue darted into my mouth, dominating the kiss. I ran my hands through his grey bangs so lovingly. The slate haired boy licked my lips before leading me again in another dance with our tongues. I finally joined in the passionate melody. I never thought I would dance with him like this, never in my dreams… this is what I had wanted… he had me longing for this since the day he left… This is my burning kiss…

**END OF PLEO'S POV **

"Damn it! Why hasn't he come back yet!" Tyson growled, pacing up and down the room, with a worried glare on his face. "I can't believe he hasn't even called! You would think that by now he would have at least let us know he was all right! But oh no, he has to be the lone wolf again and again! He's been gone for three bloody days!"

"Woah, Tyson, calm down." Max said, putting a hand on the other boy's shoulder. "Relax, Kai can take care of himself, you said so yourself." Max's ocean blue eyes filled Tyson with reassurance. Tyson sighed, lowering his head at the floor.

"It's just, I don't understand… doesn't Kai realise that we care about him? I mean, we try to be friends with the guy and he pushes you away… I don't understand it!" Tyson growled, pulling on his hair.

"Kai will come around eventually." Max informed him. "You wait and see. But in mean time, concentrate on training for the world champion ships. It's in four days you know." Tyson stared at the blue eyed blonde.

"How can you be so calm and reassuring in a time like this!" Tyson asked, banging his head on the nearest wall.

"Hehe, it's my job. I'm the one who looks on the bright side!" Max grinned. "And don't bang your head on the wall. You need all the brain cells you have left in there."

"HEY!"

"Hehehehehehe!" Max chuckled. The two friends for life kept laughed their heads off at nothing, unaware they were being watched. A pair of chocolate brown eyes was watching them, filled with apprehension. She leaned back on her bedroom door, sighing deeply.

_He's left the team I just know it! I have to bring him back, or I'll go out of my mind! _Raven picked up her black and orange backpack and opened the window. She climbed out and jumped on the nearest branch from a tree. She jumped down like a cat and ran down the street. She didn't know where she was going, but she hoped that Kai was out there somewhere… and hopefully not drawn to dark side… but the poor girl would soon find out what unspeakable horrors darkness could do if it lured a person to it's evil wonders… 

End of Chapter Ten 

_Tyson, Kenny, Dranzer, Max, Ray, Tala, Ian, Spencer, Bryan and Raven: Oooooooooooh! Kai and Pleo sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! _

_Pleo and Kai: (blushing) SHUT UP! _

_Z Star: Awe come on guys don't tease them! It's Christmas! You can tease them after they get caught under the mistletoe! _

_Pleo and Kai: Z STAR! _

_Z Star: Hehe, sorry! Anyway you lovely readers, it is better to give then to receive! So please give me some reviews! HAHAHA XD! And in return I give you all Christmas cookies! And your favourite Beyblader plushie! (Bows) I hope you loved this chapter! _

_Tyson: We sure did! Especially Kai and Pleo! Kai whacks Tyson on the head with a turkey) Hey! What did I say? _

_Z Star: (Gets out the mistletoe) come on guys! Give me a kiss! Everyone else: (The guys blush and the girls scream) RUN!_

_Z Star: OI! Come back ya cheapskates! After all I've done for you! 'Sigh' Oh well. There's always Christmas to catch them! Hehe! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year for all of you! And if you don't celebrate Christmas, have a nice time anyway! See ya!_

**Anonymous reviews: **

**miaka54321: KELLY CLARKSON ROCKS! Hehe, sorry. If Black Dranzer was Kentucky fried chicken, who would eat him! Merry Christmas girl. I told you I would update before Friday;) Bye! **

**Starfiredevil: I hate it when computers freeze. I hope it's working now and that you gave a nice Christmas with your family. Bye! **

**  
**


	11. Chp11 A Thousand Miles

Z Star: Well tonight will be the New Year!

Kai: Goodbye crappy 2005! For this was the year Z Star joined FFN!

Z Star: Ah yes! It was also the year I got my braces off, got a stupid retainer instead, knocked out the school yobs… no the last thing did not happen, but it's what I want to do next year! Hehehe! Kai-

Kai: Do the disclaimer and all that bull? Ok. Z Star The Hidden Dragon owns nothing! Melanie Lindo belongs to miaka54321 and the other characters you don't know belong to Z Star. Happy?

Z Star: Of course! Happy New Years guys!

Chapter Eleven: A Thousand Miles

In the crowded city of Moscow, everyone was getting on with their lives, not caring about the other passers by. Not even caring about what was going on around them. Unlike the smallest person in the sea of people. Bright eyes wandered around the place, wondering she was. Only those innocent eyes could see the magnificence in all the hustle and bustle, which fascinated the young girl so much.

"Wow…" Raven gasped. "I never noticed how big this place was before. If Kai's not here, I'll eat my head scarf!" She giggled. She shivered under the cold frost, only her arms wrapped around her kept Raven warm. "I really should have took my coat with me before I left the hotel… oh well!"

Raven stopped and turned. She had found another busy spot in the alleyways. She was interested in the bustling market place and decided to explore it, like any normal, curious child would do. Raven pushed her way through the giants that towered over her like the skyscrapers back in the city. Too caught up in this new atmosphere, the brown-eyed girl failed to notice she was being watched.

**MELANIE'S POV**

Hmm… what to get, what to get… 'Sigh' why did I even come here? This market doesn't have anything, just old junk. That no one even wants! Oh well, at least I have my nice fur coat to keep me warm. By the way it's not real fur, I care about animals unlike the _caring _and _sensitive_ rich snobs you see over there. Note the sarcasm… Hey… what's that shining? I picked up this beautiful ring that was incrusted with this radiant diamond that shone from every angle. I also noticed the small writing incrusted into the little ring… now I can't put my finger on it, but this ring seems so familiar…

**FLASHBACK **

(A.N: This is set at the begging of the American tournament guys.) "What's the matter Raven?" I asked the little girl. She was curled up on the floor on the Persian rug Ray had bought. The Bladebreakers were off training and had left Raven and me at the hotel, as always. Raven was near to tears when she saw me; I almost did the same when I looked into those sad, adorable eyes.

"I've done something awful Melanie!" Raven whimpered. I sat on the floor with her and put her head on my lap, caressing her lavender and purple hair. "And I can't tell Tyson about it because he'll be mad."

"It can't be that bad Raven." I cooed. "Tell me what you did." Raven sniffed and calmed down a little bit.

"Ok… well, I kind of lost my Mums ring. You know the one that she gave me when she had to go to Tokyo so I wouldn't miss her? Well… I… dropped it in the river."

_O.O Oh my freaking God._ I thought. How was I going to fix this? "Well… Raven, anyone could make that mistake. It's not like you did on purpose but let's just keep this between us Ok?" I said, getting a tissue out to wipe those chibi eyes. Raven blinked twice, before getting of my lap.

"Ok… but do you think we'll be able to find my Mum's ring?" She asked. "Well… not exactly, but you could get lucky! You never know…" I smiled, before Raven happily went off to play…

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"This is the ring!" I screamed, catching the attention of passers by. "Hey old dude! How much for the ring!" I asked the man in the hug Russian hat.

"50 Rubels." He said.

"50 RUBELS! Come on, I'm not a tourist Ivan, don't think you can rip me off!" I said, crossing my arms.

"'Sigh' fine, 20 Rubels but that's my final offer." Ivan smirked. How do I know this guy? I've seen him around the block a couple of times, I gave him a piece of my cake, and he gives me some old jewelry that their owners didn't want. Long story, the guy used to be a beggar.

"You are robbing me blind old man." I said, passing him the money and taking the precious ring. "If this wasn't for a friend of mine, I'd be mad to buy this." The old guy chuckled when I left and waved goodbye. At least Raven will be happy… what am I saying? She's happy most of the time! Well replace the word happy with hyper and I would be right.

Speaking of the little squirt, there she is…. Wait! What is she doing here? And by herself! Well Tyson is sure a responsible big brother. I better go get her before she gets lost.

"Raven! Raven!" I called to her. I forced my way through the crowds still calling Raven's name. "Raven! Comeback!" But she couldn't hear me and just kept walking away. The nest of people became too hard to push through and rushed over me like the strong current of ocean waves. Then the little girl was wrong. "OH great! Thanks a lot everyone, now I just lost a little girl thanks to you!" I yelled out for no apparent reason.

"I know how you could catch up to her."

"AH!" I screamed, almost jumping out of my skin. "Who are you? And where are you?"

"To answer your second question I'm right behind you." I turned around and saw a girl. About my age, had red hair and icy blue eyes. She wore a sky blue bandanna and was dressed in dark blue. "I'm Tayla Ivanov."

"Melanie Lindo." I smiled. "You said you could help me finds a lost little girl… but why?"

"Oh… she just happens to know a very good friend of mine." Tayla smirked. Let me rephrase that sentence you just heard. It means Raven just happens to be a friend of a boy she likes. Go figure. Hehe, judging by the glint in her eye she would make a good match for Max. "But we better hurry." Tayla said. "If we don't get moving now, we could lose Raven." And so I followed this stranger…

**PLEO'S POV**

You know the feeling when you've wanted something for along time and you finally have it? But it's not as great as thought it might be? I have wanted to taste Kai's lips just once more since the day he left… but… I cannot forget all the things he has done. He left his team; he broke my heart two times and fell into darkness… all because of his greed for power.

I keep finding myself asking the same question. What happened to Kai? The Kai I knew all those years, the Kai I had to say a painful goodbye to…

**FLASHBACK **

A cold frost kept hitting my pale skin and playing with my hair, but that was the last thing that bothered me. I ran and ran as fast as I could, that my lungs burned. I huffed and puffed my way through the heavy snowfield, following the tracks that would lead me to where I wanted to go.

The tracks had found the old and nearly torn down train station. It was the only source of travel for miles. If you didn't want to go to Moscow for travel, this was the place to go. And this was the place I saw Kai for the last time…

I anxiously searched for slate hair and blue triangles in this isolated man made land.

"Kai!" I screamed running towards the scarlet-eyed boy. His eyes widened, he was shocked to see me there, I could tell.

"Pleo?" I stopped right in front of him, catching my breath.

"So this is it!" I screamed with icy tears falling from my eyes. "You're just going to leave without saying goodbye?"

"Pleo-"

"No! Just because you were stupid enough not to listen to me when I told you using Black Dranzer was a bad idea, doesn't mean you have to leave!" I yelled with as much venom as I could put into that sentence. I covered my wet and white face with my hands, not wanting the rogue blader to see me cry for the second time in our lives. "No one cares about what you did… I don't… You're one of my best friends Kai and I don't know what I would do without you."

"Pleo." Kai began, putting down his rucksack and putting his hands on my shoulders. I looked up at him curiously. The least I could do was hear what he had to say. "I'm not leaving the Abby forever. Not without you or the others. But my Grandfather is sending me to Japan to get treatment or my mind could deteriorate from the accident."

I stared at Kai with disbelief. I didn't realise he was that badly hurt in the accident. I couldn't believe I accused Kai as being a traitor.

"Oh… sorry Kai, I didn't know… I thought…" I lowered my head in shame, wrapping my arms around myself. Until Kai pulled me into a warm hug and rested his chin on my head, caressing my back as he went. I cried on his shoulder, holding him and not wanting to ever let go…

"Oh Pleo." Kai sighed. "You know I would never leave you in a place like the Abby, if I didn't have to. No matter what happens, no matter how far apart we are, even a thousand miles apart, I will always care for you. I won't forget you either and I hope you do the same."

"Oh of course I will you stupid idiot!" I sniffed. I was still a little angry but my sadness balanced it out. I was saying goodbye to the best friend I ever had. I didn't know when I was going to see him again. Or if he meant what he said. _Would he forget about me? _

I forgot all about my worries when Kai pulled away from the embrace, capturing my hand in his. He stared down at me with a mysterious glint in his eye. What is he thinking? I asked myself. His face was unreadable. Until he saw my lips. He took a step forward and gave me my first kiss.

Compared to the burning kiss, this was a sweet and innocent kiss. As all first ones are. And I loved it. I wasn't going to forget the way his lips taste, how he gripped on my hand to make me feel safe, the shivers that were going down my spine. It was heaven. That's how I knew how I felt about Kai. But now… I'm not sure what I think of Kai. I wish things were the way they were before this.

The sirens went off; meaning the train was coming. When Kai pulled away, I felt a cold smack in the face. He got on the train never turning back, before taking one last glance at me. I watched the train take him away until the faithful day in the park where I would see him again…

**END OF FLASHBACK **

So there you go. That's when Kai left. That's how he broke my heart the first time. Everyday I waited and waited till he might have returned. I told no one what had happened that day. For the years he was gone, I was in love with him. He never left my mind. But… then I got tired of waiting for Kai to come back. My love for him just disappeared. I had other things to worry about. It was killing me not having Kai there to tell me everything was going to be all right.

So why is Kai doing this? Didn't he say he had out grown me? He's the one who made me miserable. Argh, he's even making me sound like a lovesick fool!

"_**That's it, you let it out! That boy took you for a ride and now it's time for some payback! You tell him who Pleo Tachikawa is! A psycho bitch who doesn't want to be pushed around!"**_

Frostic Dranzer's words kept echoing through my mind. I had forgotten everything that she told me. To be the strong woman that I want to be I have to have a little self-respect.

"No!" I pushed Kai away running back to my room and slamming the door behind me. Now I have more secrets to keep under the rug. And I won't be able to face Kai for the rest of my life! What else could go wrong…?

**KAI'S POV**

Oh my God… what have I done! Shit! Damn! Now I won't be able to talk to the albino freak! No she's not a freak… wait, yes she is, no she isn't, yes she is! No she isn't. Argh! What have you done to me Pleo?

**RAVEN'S POV **

Hehe… this isn't so bad… I'm doing fine on my own. Oh who am I kidding! You guys know I'm completely lost! 'Sigh'… where are the Bladebreakers when ya need them? Especially when you're wondering through a dark, damp place under a huge bridge with no idea what that horrible noise is coming from and the eerie feeling of being watched following you around. Eeep! I want my Mummy!

"Hello? Anyone there?" I called out. "I need a little help!" Nobody answered, except for the echoing of my voice. I screeched at the sound of rustling coming from behind me. But it turned out to be just a rat. A RAT!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I ran into a random direction, waving my arms about like a lunatic. I didn't care where I was going as long as the rat couldn't get me. But possessing the dumb luck that I inherited from my dad I found a small tunnel out! "Hooray!"

I literally jumped for joy! I knew I could survive without the Bladebreakers! Just this once!

**? POV**

I was perched on a tree branch, waiting for my prey to come into my trap. Many people have teased me about how I resemble a bird called a falcon, but the fools hardly know what I am capable of. My ears perked at the sound of a girlish scream coming from under the bridge. Out came a small kid. Purple and lavender highlighted hair, orange headscarf, chocolate brown eyes and smooth tanned skin. Exactly how Voltaire described her.

I jumped down in front of my victim, examining her with cold eyes and my arms crossed. The little girl stopped right in front of me and fell back on her behind. She gasped from the shock.

She quivered in fear. Her bottom lip quivered as she tried to crawl away from me. I looked down at her with an emotionless mask, frightening the little kid more. Those innocent, big brown eyes softened with tears, with soft whimpers escaping her.

I can't do it… she reminds me too much of Luca. He makes that same look when I want to clobber him for trying to steal my beyblade…

"P-please don't hurt me!" She blubbered. Aww, how can anyone except me to kidnap her when she's got those chibi eyes? Oh no, now they're getting bigger! If that is possible. No I can't hurt her… Damn you Tala! You had to get the Scientist's daughter instead!

"Umm… are you lost little girl?" I asked, kneeling down to her level.

"Aha." She said nodding her head like a puppy dog excited about getting its favourite toy.

"… What's your name?" I asked. The little girl blinked twice before crossing her arms.

"Not telling." She huffed. "My parents said I'm not allowed to talk to strangers, and you're pretty strange."

I cocked an eyebrow, after I made a huge sweat drop. Is this kid for real?

"Well… if I told you my name first then I wouldn't be a stranger would I?" I cleverly said. Ha, I'm so smart! Kidding, jeez, you don't have to glare at me. The puppy-eyed girl lifted an eyebrow too.

"Ok. What's your name?" She asked.

"Bryan." A sugary smile appeared on the girl's face and shook my hand.

"I'm Raven Natsumi Granger. Nice to meet you Bryan." Raven grinned.

"Where do you live Raven?" I asked.

"I don't know if I should tell you." Raven hesitated. "What if you're a rapist or a murderer?"

"O.O Do you even know what those things are?" I asked. I had to fight back the anime fall coming.

"…No…" She began. Awe screw it! I'm doing an anime fall; either that or I jump off a bridge! "But my brother said not to 'Bring stangers into the house because they might be a rapist or a murderer.' My brother is not usually the smartest person, but everyone else agreed with him, so it must be true." Raven shrugged.

"I swear I am not a rapist or a murderer. Cross my heart." I said.

"… Do you pinky swear?" She said holding out her smallest finger. Oh my God is this kid fed sugar on a daily basis? (A.N: Yes.:)I feed her three bag a day XD)

"Well… Ok." I grip my little finger onto hers and we shook on it. God if Ian, Tala or Spencer or any of my other friends saw this I would die.

"I live in Moscow Plaza Hotel. For as long as I'm staying in Russia." Raven said, smiling up at me. I stood on my feet and held my chin.

"Hmm… I think I know where that is… come on Raven." I said turning around.

"Can I hold your hand?" Raven asked in a sweet tone.

"O.o; Ah… sure." The hyper child grabbed my hand with a tight grip. This girl is one strange kid. Luca wouldn't let anyone except Spencer touch him until Pleo tried to hold his hand. Like this. Hmm… maybe this is what people are like outside the Abby.

"You know Bryan… you're kind of cute." Raven smirked.

"O0O Ok! If you're going to say things like that Raven I will throw you in the bloody river!" I glared at her.

"Eeep! Kidding! I was kidding! Hehehe…" Raven giggled. _Jeez, what psychopath. He's worse then Kai! _"Ooooohhhh! I'm going home! Nanana!"

"No singing either." I said.

"Can I whistle?"

"No."

"Can I hum?"

"¬.¬ 'sigh' all right."

"H-h-hum! H-h-huuummmmm!"

End Of Chapter Eleven 

_Z Star: Aww another chapter._

_Bryan: Yep. _

_Z Star: You know… you were kind of cute when you cared for Raven… _

_Bryan: I'll throw you in the river as well! _

_Z Star: Eeep! _

_Ray: Hey! Don't make me beat you up! _

_Bryan: Bring it on pussy! _

_Z Star: Ray you don't have to fight him for me. I can defend myself. Oh Raven! Go after Bryan please! _

_Raven: (appears from nowhere) Hi Bryan! _

_Bryan: O.O AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Runs away) _

_Raven: Come back you silly boy! (Chases after Bryan)_

_Z Star: Well… I hope you guys loved this chapter. I know I loved writing it! _

_Ray: Bye! And have a good New Year! _


	12. Chp12 On My Own

Z Star: Another day, another chapter!

Raven: That is so true!

Z Star: By the time I finish this, I'll be back at school!

Z Star and Raven:

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Z Star: 'Huff' Ok I got that out of my system. So here's a treat for all the readers who are back at school… it's the twelfth chapter!

Chapter Twelve: On My Own

Pleo held her shaking form. All eyes were on her. All her problems were transparent to all her friends. She didn't dare tell anyone what happened to her. Not even her best friend. Not that he was anywhere to be found. Pleo only left her cell for training sessions and meals. Although she was surrounded by so many people, she was on her own… no one could help her…

"Hey Pleo, what's up?" Ian asked. "You've been quiet all morning."

"Oh it's nothing Ian…" Pleo said. _It's just that Kai kissed me… _A sharp tingle came down her back, when she thought back to that moment…

"Nothing eh?" Ian cocked an eyebrow. "When someone says nothing it means something…"

"What?"

"Pleo. I think something is bothering you. What, I don't know." Ian remarked.

"Ian, have you been eating that old porridge again?" Pleo asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"No… wouldn't touch the stuff." Ian grimaced. "Now don't change the subject. If I knew what was wrong I could help…"

The albino thought for a second. If Ian knew he would probably disgusted. Or he would have been able to help her get over it. Pleo got off her bed and stood up.

"Ian I don't know if I can tell you… you might think I'm disgusting…" Pleo trailed off.

"Pleo. I don't have many friends… so even if this is bad as ya think I'm not going to be preaching." Ian smiled. Even Pleo caught the infectious grin. Who knew Ian could be so sensitive? (A.N: Ian: I AM NOT SENSITIVE! Z Star: Yes you are!)

"All right you maggots! Get down to the training room! Boris's orders!" One of the guards yelled.

"I am getting really sick of Boris's orders." Pleo mumbled under her breath. Ian nodded in agreement. They followed the other trainees downstairs, to the basement. Pleo shuddered when she entered the deep, dark dungeon. Darkness had a hold on her. To reduce the white haired woman to a vulnerable little girl. A shooting pain came up her arm. She gave out a quiet groan in pain, so no one could hear.

It was a familiar pain… from so long ago… from their first battle. Pleo lifted up the sleeve of her white turtleneck. Several hideous scars were marked on her left arm, each glowing blood red, as though they were freshly cut. Another shudder escaped the white woman's lips. The marks never hurt this much before, not even after the battle with Kai. Except for the first time she spotted Kai at the begging of this tale…

He was here. But where? She couldn't bear to face him. No after what happened this morning. Ian dragged Pleo over to Spencer and Luca. Everyone in the Abbey surrounded the same beystadium where Tyson defeated Alexander.

_What's going on? _Pleo thought. _And where are Tala and Bryan? _

"I think I know where Bryan and Tala are…" Ian grinned, as if he heard what Pleo was thinking. But actually, Spencer was the one who spoke his curiosity. "They're doing, you know what…"

Ian said raising his eyebrows up and down suggestively. Spencer slapped him behind the head.

"You're disgusting you know that?" Spencer commented.

"What does this mean?" Luca asked, doing a more innocent impression of Ian.

"You don't want to know." Spencer patted his brother's head. "Besides heard Tala and Bryan were set out on the _mission._"

"Oh! The _mission._" Ian repeated.

"What is the _mission_?" Pleo asked, smiling for the first time she had in a while.

"Um…" Ian and Spencer were lost for words… how could they tell her what they had been up to? They turned into icicles, not moving or making a sound, except for the nervous chatter.

But the dead and awkward silence ceased. Boris slammed the doors open and took his place in front of his army. The cold temperature in the room increased and so did everyone's heart rate. But he wasn't alone. _**He** _was there. The rhythm banging on Pleo's rib cage increased. Pleo's pale, pasty skin whitened and she came into a cold sweat. She grasped onto her beating chest, even though it would not stop the annoying panning of her heart.

If it was the lust of excitement, or the unbearable nerves that Pleo couldn't keep under control, Pleo wished she could make it stop.

**PLEO'S POV**

Oh God. No, no. What the hell is he doing here!

"I have called you all here to help you prepare our newest recruit, so he can annihilate our enemy! The BBA!" Boris shouted at the top of his voice. Does he need to scream? 'Sigh'… I can't believe Kai betrayed us.

"What's Kai doing up there!" Luca whispered. Spencer just covered his younger sibling's mouth with his hand.

"Now which one of you no talents will step up to this opportunity!" Boris yelled again. Silence still stunned the air. "No volunteers? Ok, I'll pick someone then."

His red goggle eyes swept the room, searching for a victim like a vulture. Until his eyes set on me.

"You!" He nearly spat in my face! "You will be the first to challenge Kai!"

… I think I am going to be sick. At least I'll get the chance to kick Kai's butt. I just hope Black Dranzer isn't as strong as Kai makes him out to be. So I jumped up onto the beystadium and took my place. I did my best to ignore my foul consciousness. Well Frostic Dranzer… it's time to Beyblade…

**IN MOSCOW **

Bryan dragged Raven by the arm. He had to make sure on one saw him with the little girl, or he would be in so much trouble. And not the kind of trouble when you've broken your best friend's most prized possession. The kind you would get beaten for. He shuddered at the thought.

Raven just followed him, in confusion. Why were they running? And why was Bryan so worried? She just couldn't put her finger on it…

**RAVEN'S POV **

Maybe he needs the bathroom? No, he's not holding onto his trousers like Tyson would. I'm getting tired from running! I want a break!

"Bryan, I'm getting tired. Can we stop for a rest?"

"No!"

"Why not?" I whined.

"Because." Bryan said.

"Because what!"

"I will get into serious trouble if I don't get you back home soon." Bryan explained.

"Why?" I asked.

"You don't need to know why."

"Why?" I asked again. He started shaking his fist and grunting like an animal. It was kind of funny to watch, but I thought it would be better if I didn't try to annoy him further. He looks pretty mad…

"LOOK! I DON'T KNOW WHY! OK? SO SHUT UP!"

**BRYAN'S POV**

I yelled. When I opened my eyes, I saw a whimpering and crying Raven. Another snob came before she started wailing. Talk about crocodile tears. Boy am I an idiot. Hey don't laugh!

"I'm sorry Raven." I sighed. "I'm just a bit upset." I took a handkerchief from my pocket and gave it to her. She took it to her nose and blew into it, making a disgusting, loud noise. "You see, I could get in a lot of trouble if I took you home."

"Why?" Raven asked for the third time. She must be the nosiest kid I know.

"Well… there's this bad man who wants me to kidnap you. He want's to use you to bribe your brother. So he can win the championships." I explained. She seemed to know what I was talking about.

"That happened to me once." Raven said. "Kevin and Gary from the White Tigers tried to do that, but Lee made them give me back. But why are you working for this bad man? You seem like a nice person."

"It's more complicated then that." I said. "I can't just quit. He would kill me. Or do something worse…" I lowered my head. I don't expect her to understand. She's probably been raised by people who love her and care what happens to her. She just wouldn't understand the painful childhood I have gone through...

I felt a warm hand on mine. And there was a heart-warming smile that followed it. True innocence was personified in those big brown orbs…

"Don't worry Bryan." Raven smiled. "Once we get back to my home, there will be people who will be willing to help you. They're the best guys I know. They'd never leave a person to fall when they're down on their luck. My family are good people. Not everyone's a bad guy Bryan, and sometimes you have to believe in that."

Aww, look at her making up crap for me. I wish I had a sister like her… that I could boss around and yell at for touching my stuff, and taking the blame for all the bad stuff I do! And more evil stuff that I can't think of right now. Oh please stop glaring at me people! I know you would do the same to your sister…

"Thanks Raven." I grunted, keeping an emotionless mask.

"No problem!" She giggled, squinting her eyes a little. "What are friends for?"

Before I could think a reply, a loud crash was heard coming from the park.

"What's that?"

"I don't know." I said. "Let's check it out."

We followed the sound of the crash, Raven pacing behind me. The reason I am running to the aid of whoever is in need is because one of my closest friends could be in need of my assistance. I just hope I can explain about the little squirt here…

**END OF BRYANS'S POV **

Melanie Lindo and Tayla Ivanov searched high and low, but their missing little friend was no where to be found. After they're long journey through the so-called 'short' cut, the girls collapsed on a near by bench.

"Well that was a brilliant short cut!" Melanie commented in her famous sarcastic tone, glaring at the redhead.

"I haven't been here for seven years! How was I supposed to remember that short cut led to a dead end!" Tayla exclaimed, mirroring the other girl's eyes.

"Well if ya didn't remember then why bother helping me!" Melanie shouted.

"Because of my stupid nobleness!" Tayla shouted back.

"IS THAT EVEN A WORD?" Melanie yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW, LOOK IT UP IN A DICTIONARY!" Tayla screeched, taking a deep breath. Silence. Tayla gazed at Melanie. Melanie stared back at Tayla. Two grins appeared. Before you knew, they were a pair of laughing hyenas. If they didn't catch a strange glance from the passers by before, they did now. "We are so stupid!"

"Yeah I know you are." Melanie giggled.

"HEY!" Tayla glared.

"Just kidding." Melanie said, rolling her eyes.

"… I'm sorry about Raven. If it weren't for me you would have found her." Tayla said, keeping her icy blue eyes on the floor. Guilt sucked Melanie in, saddening her thoughts too.

"No… it wasn't your fault. Eh, I bet Raven will find her way back easily. But if she doesn't we can still keep looking." Melanie smiled.

"Right on ma woman!" Tayla grinned holding up her hand for a high five. All she got was a confused face. The redhead scratched the back of her head. "Heh, sorry. I'm a little hyper. I had a bowl of sugar for breakfast!"

"Somehow, I believe you." Melanie said; her right eyebrow still raised. "Well, do you want to continue the search?"

"You bet!"

Before getting ready for another search party, they were stopped by a spinning beyblade. It had jumped before them, backing the girls into a corner. A shadowy presence came, glaring down at his prey. As he inched closer, the heartbeats ran faster, the fear consuming the girls. Who was this mysterious person? The girls thought. And what was he up to?

He finally came into the light. It revealed silky red hair that seemed to defy gravity and the coldest blue eyes that could send chills down an iron man's spine. His skin even seemed paler then average, as if all the blood that flowed though his veins had disappeared.

Suddenly, Tayla's fear had vanished. A smile graced her lips and her eyes shined with happiness.

"Tala!" She beamed, running up to the stranger. But a hand grasped tightly onto her wrist.

"Tayla, do you know this creep?" Melanie asked, scowling at the icy eyed creature before her.

"Of course I do! Do you think I would run up to any complete stranger?" Tayla scoffed. She released herself from the iron tight grip and ran up to this person that she seemed to know. "Big brother! I'm so glad I found you! Where have you been?"

Tala's glaring eyes widened.

_Who is this crazy woman? _He thought. "I'm sorry? But I am not your big brother and it's non of your business where I have been."

Water stained the rim of Tayla's eyes. Melanie glared at Tala again stepping up to him.

"Listen! I don't care who you are or what you're doing here! But I cannot accept your rude behaviour! First you nearly attack me and my friend and now you're ignoring your own sister!" Melanie growled. "You make a pretty rubbish brother to me."

"Melanie! Calm down!" Tayla hushed. She turned back to Tala putting a hand on his shoulder. "Tala, please listen, don't you remember me?"

Tala grimaced, as traumatic images returned to his mind…

**FLASHBACK **

Loud gunshots were heard, bullets being fired everywhere. The flames engulfed the burning building. Men in black and purple uniforms ran around the place, like rats searching for an escape route. Screams of the maltreated scientists filled the air, the cries of the innocent could not be answered. Was there no end to this chaos?

Things especially gone wrong for the two children hiding in a corner, obeying their mother's plead to stay hidden until she returned to retrieve them. The eldest sibling clung tightly to his sister, doing his best to keep a brave face. But it was not enough to keep them protected.

"Take the boy. Kill the other one." The commander ordered, without any guilt or shame reaching him. One of the men was ready to fire.

"Run!"

The little girl tried to escape the grasp of death, but it was too late. Bang! The gun was fired into her chest. Right next to her little heart.

"NO!" Before the boy could do anything, a bag went over his head and he was dragged off…

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"You liar…" Tala said, shaking. "My sister is dead! She was shot! Along with my Mother!" Tears came tearing down poor Tayla's cheeks.

"Tala please…"

"No!"

"If you would just listen to me!"

"I've had enough of your lies." Tala growled coldly. "And I hate liars…"

He pulled out his beyblade and launcher and aimed it at Tayla. Before the blade could slice the poor girl another blade countered the striking wolf.

"Shiva! Attack!" Melanie called her beyblade launcher in hand. A black fox emerged howling at Wolborg pinching its claws into his skin. Tayla had been saved from being a wolf's dinner… for now… "Time for this battle to commence…

**KAI'S POV **

So we face each other in the beydish again old friend. Heh… Can I even call you that anymore? You wouldn't answer me anyway… especially after this battle. I take my launcher and aim it at your Beyblade and Black Dranzer dives for his prey. I was the first to strike but I missed by an inch.

We collided again in a chaotic dance, crushing and destroying everything in our path. I led her to the edge of the beystadium, but again she escapes loosing. We still shout commands to our bitbeast warriors. I know I cannot loose. But can I take down the precious blue and icy phoenix?

(A.N: Dranzer: Is he talking about Frostic Dranzer or Pleo? Z Star: Shh! Quiet! We're getting to a good bit here!)

I looked into those deep Sapphire pools; they were full of agony and pain. Even the warm water residing there started escaped. Her clothes were slightly ripped, and the scars were dripping small droplets of blood. But she still kept standing. With that mean glare.

Ahaha! Of course I can humiliate her. She will be the many examples of my victories.

"Dranzer! Let's end it!" I commanded, and with one final attack, her blade was knocked down out of the dish. And she went down with it. I held out my Beyblade, ready to take Frostic Dranzer. My hand was shaking, why couldn't I take her bitbeast?

The answer was in her. Her weary form lay there, as she breathed for air desperately. I took my hand away and walked off. Was this what guilt felt like? I'm not so sure of my feelings anymore…

**END OF KAI'S POV **

Pleo watched the scarlet-eyed boy stroll away, as if nothing happened. She reached out for her broken Beyblade and rescued her bitbeast. She was very lucky to have escaped the full wrath of Black Dranzer.

"Pleo!" Her closest friends called out for her, but their cries were useless. A steel boot stood on her cheek. It was lucky that the boot didn't break any part of Pleo's body. That was all she needed.

"You know what happens to losers don't you Ms. Tachikawa?" Boris grinned evilly. "Take her to the dungeons!"

"No!" Luca screamed, but Spencer held him back. Icy tears came from

"Oh no…" Ian said, watching as the guards pick up Pleo and took her away. There was nothing, nobody could do anything for her. No one could save her from the darkness. Not even Frostic Dranzer who was concealed in her palm.

"I'm on my own…"

**KAI'S POV **

"Kai! I ordered you to take her bitbeast!" Voltaire screamed in my ears. "How dare you defy me?" My Grandfather grabbed me by the shoulders, he held me under his tight grip.

"There was need to take her bitbeast." I stated calmly. "I do not want to waste Black Dranzer's powers before the championships. When the tournament is over, I will add Frostic Dranzer to my bitbeast army."

Voltaire glared into my eyes, that for the first time in my life, a shiver went down my spine.

"You better have." Grandfather whispered with such venom, such coldness. He released me; almost making me fall on my back. But I regained my footing quickly, leaning on the brick wall behind me. Well at least I didn't get a beating… that was what usually happened when I was a kid. When I didn't behave, I'd get beaten and tongue lashed.

I suppose I'm used to it, but I thought, after I wield Black Dranzer that Grandfather would be happy and start treating me like family. Oh well… he'll die soon and I won't have to put up with him.

I wonder what's going to happen to Pleo? I hope I didn't hurt her too much… I want her to be well enough so I can fight her again… I actually had a decent match with her. Maybe Pleo's tougher then I thought. No… she couldn't be. She is a weakling after all. Oh no! There's that feeling again! Just ignore it Kai.

I picked myself up and went back to the training room I had been assigned to. Even with all the tasks I had been assigned, there were two things I couldn't get off my mind. Why I couldn't take Pleo's bitbeast… and the albino herself…

End Of Chapter Twelve 

_Z Star: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it! _

_Tayla: What a whirl wind romance for the lovers! _

_Pleo: TAYLA! _

_Tayla: Eeep! (Hides behind Max) _

_Max: Now ladies, let's be reasonable- _

_Z Star: Since when is anyone reasonable these days? _

_Max: O.O Hmm… good point._

_Z Star: Ok dudes! That's all for now, until next time… _

**Anonymous Reviews: **

**Starfiredevil: Don't worry, once Dranzer comes back, they'll be plenty of torture for Kai! MAWAHAHAHA! (Kai: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!) **


	13. Chp 13 Don't Cry

Everyone: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!

Z Star: …Um, I've been at school, doing homework, swimming lessons, fun stuff, ending a fight with a jackass on FFN and other normal things that a teenager does at my age?

Everyone: Hmm… all right! You're off the hook!

Z Star: Phew! Sorry guys! I've been busy (As you know) but I'm here now. The only things I own are my characters and Melanie belongs to Miaka54321.

Tyson: Come on! Come on! I want to know what happens to Pleo, Tayla and Melanie and my baby sister! If you hurt her I swear! (Starts twitching his evil eye)

Z Star: Hey! Stop that! Ah! If you don't stop that… ok! That's it! (Sticks a blindfold around Tyson's eyes) Much better…

Chapter Thirteen: Don't Cry 

They dragged her by her arms across the gravel floor. Pleo didn't bother screaming for help or trying to escape. Her cries wouldn't be heard by anyone. At least not by those who could save her from this place of darkness that haunted her dreams. So many times she had escaped the dungeons, but now there was nothing she could do. Her strong spirit was gone.

"Stop!" A voice commanded. Pleo lifted her heavy head at what seemed to be the most wonderful sight in her dreadful situation. The golden haired detective Martin was there to save her from her tragic destiny. "I will take the prisoner." Though the detective bared a serious tone, Pleo could sense the mischievous and friendly glint he held. A small, grateful smile grew on her lips.

"Sorry Commander Martin, but we are under strict orders from Boris not to give this prisoner to anyone else under any circumstances." One of the guards grunted, tightening his grip on Pleo's arm.

"But I must insist that I take the girl. I am in charge of all the prisoners in Boris's dungeons." Martin snapped. The guard smirked and replied,

"Not anymore." He grinned. Pleo frowned, her dreams of freedom shattered again. She stared at Martin as she was being dragged away. Although Martin's face told her not to give up hope, hers was already lost. Who was going to be her knight in shining armour now? Would she have to face the horrors ahead on her own? Only time would tell…

**IN MOSCOW PARK **

Bryan and Raven ran to the scene before them, two beyblades battled in a thunderous fight, no one could figure out who would come out the victor!

"Wow! A beyblade battle! And there's Melanie and Tayla!" Raven cried.

"What! You know them!" Bryan shouted.

"Yeah! Melanie is my baby sitter and one of my best mates! So is Tayla! How do you know them?" Raven asked.

"Uh… never mind. I have to stop Tala... you wait here Ok Raven?" And so Bryan went off into the battlefield.

"Who is Tala?" Raven asked herself. Before she could pester Bryan to answer the question he had ran off. "Hey! Bryan wait!"

"Tala! Tala!" Bryan called, but his voice was blocked out. The redhead was too engrossed in the battle he and Melanie were engaged in. "Tala! Snap out of it! We can't continue the plan!"

"Shut up!" Tala screamed, as Wolborg took a hit at Shiva. "This isn't about the mission anymore! I only want to make sure these liars are properly taken care of!"

Bryan was taken aback. He had never seen Tala like this before; his eyes were burning with hate, his pupils were formed into small slits. A gruesome frown cursed his face and his fist was curled into a ball. The lavender haired boy was startled by his friend's behaviour, why was he acting like this? Could it have had something to do with his cyborg side? No… it had never caused him to act like this before…

"Tala! You have to listen to me! We have to stop this now! This is what Boris wants! He wants to turn you into a killing machine!" Bryan warned.

"Leave me alone!" Tala growled with his icy eyes still fixed onto the two beyblades.

"Tala! What's wrong with you? You used to be sweet and caring!" Tayla shouted, blue tears dripping down her face. "Why are you acting this way?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" All of a sudden, Tala started laughing like a maniac. "You want to know why? Well listen up, _sister!_ Because here is the truth! I WAS TAKEN TO HELL ON EARTH WHEN I WAS ONLY A KID! DAY AND NIGHT I AM FORCED TO TRAIN WITHOUT FOOD OR WATER! WITHOUT EVEN STOPPING FOR A REST! AND IF I LET THE SLIGHTEST THING SLIP UP! I GET BEATEN TILL I'M BLACK AND BLUE BY THE TYRANT THAT IS THE DEVIL HIMSELF! Happy?" Tala grinned maniacally. "Now you know the truth."

Bryan, Melanie, Tayla and even Raven stared in disbelief. The girls all had heard of the Abbey, but were to naïve to concoct the idea that it would be a place of evil. Was all that Tala said true?

"What are you going on about?" Melanie snapped. "Are you having an episode, or are you just plain crazy!"

"Look! You're pretty! But if you don't shut up, I'll destroy your beyblade!" Tala retorted. Melanie narrowed her eyes, trying to fight back the blush that bloomed on her cheeks. She had known this man for only a few moments, but she already hated him.

"Oh I don't think there will be any need for that! When I finish you off!" Melanie said. "Shiva! Kitsune shrike!" A sonic boom emitted from her beyblade and hit Tala's blade knocking it over. Thus, it stopped spinning. Even Melanie was surprised.

"Huh? Wow! That was an easy victory!" She smirked.

"Yay Melanie!" Raven cheered, doing her famous victory dance that kind of resembled the one she had performed before the Moonlight ball. Tayla and Bryan sweat dropped.

_Is she demented? _Bryan thought.

_Wow… and I thought I was bad dancer…_ Tayla thought.

"Hehe, thanks Raven." Melanie said winking at her little friend, while retrieving her Beyblade. Tala just stood there, staring at the place where his beyblade had fallen. His mouth hung open, as he glared at the crash site. Bryan wasn't too sure it was a good idea to disrupt him while he was brooding, but they had to get out of this place, before anyone saw them.

"Come on Tala… um, we have to go back to the Abbey!" Bryan said, grabbing Tala by the arm and took his beyblade with him. Surprisingly, Tala did not put up a fight. He still replayed the crash scene in his mind, over and over again. How could she have won so easily? Was it out of pure luck? Who knows?

"BYE BRYAN!" Raven squealed, waving her arm franticly. "SEE YA SOON!"

"… 'Sigh'… Bye Raven!" Bryan called back waving goodbye and leaving with a flabbergasted Tala. Tayla watched as her brother was being pulled away, her heart completely shattered. More tears escaped her icy blue eyes that she received from her brother and mothers; the tears had felt just as empty and useless as she did.

"Why are you crying Tayla?" Raven asked sympathetically, looking up at Tayla with her soft, brown eyes. The redhead tried to give Raven a small smile, to not worry the child.

"Don't worry Raven, it's nothing you have to worry about. I'll be fine…" Tayla smiled. But that would not mask the pain she felt from the other teen. Tayla wiped her tears, ignoring the knowing look from Melanie and taking Raven's little hand. "Come on Raven. I bet your brother will want to know where you are." Raven gulped down the saliva stuck in her throat. A nervous giggle bubbled out of her and she said,

"He doesn't have to know I was gone! Besides, he's not the smartest guy in the world, I bet he hasn't noticed I was gone yet!"

"Aha, sure." Melanie scoffed. "Now little missy, I have one thing to ask. What were you doing outside by yourself in a foreign country? And why were you with a complete stranger?" The brown haired girl asked, placing her hands on her hips. Raven searched her mind for a good excuse, but it failed her again. So she put her puppy dog face on and told the truth,

"I ran away because I was looking for Kai! I'm so worried about him! All alone and cold out in the open world! And the only reason I was walking with Bryan because he said he would take me back home! I know he wasn't a rapist or a murderer because he pinky swore!" Raven cooed, while holding out her pinky.

Tayla smiled at the little girl, but Melanie knew better. She let out a sigh and took Raven's other hand.

"Come on, let's all go home. I'll let Tyson think of your punishment."

"WHA? BUT I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING!"

"Looking for Kai on your own and talking to a stranger is something. It will be for your own good." Melanie smirked. She was an expert in tuff love, even though she didn't like to use it.

"Argh! I want a new babysitter!" Raven pouted. Although she didn't mean what she had said. She could never stay mad at her surrogate sister.

"I know you don't mean that."

"D'oh!"

THE ABBEY 

Chained to the wall by silver locks, her wings had been clipped. She felt she would never fly again like the birds she watched from her window at night, sailing the dark skies with ease and without a care. Pleo's clothes were ripped and smeared with dirt from being dragged across the floor. Some of the earth even decorated her pale face.

The stars in her eyes were gone too with her rebellious spirit. If only her last chance for sanctuary wasn't taken away… Even the echoing of an old friend's voice didn't rekindle her hopes.

"Pleo! Pleo! What did they do to you?" Another voice echoed in the dark corner. "I can't believe I left you so that you would end up like this! I knew I should have stayed! Argh! Damn it!" The boy was chained to the walls like his friend, and his face was splattered with black grime too. He struggled to break free, but the shackles wouldn't give way. How they were going to get out of this predicament was a mystery.

Until the footsteps of mid-thigh boots clanking against the ground could be heard echoing the dungeons. A small glint of light reflected of the golden hair of this stranger. Their savior…

"Don't worry Alexander, I'll get you both out."

"Martin! Oh you don't know how happy I am to see you!" Alexander grinned from ear to ear.

"The feeling is mutual." Martin smirked winking at his younger friend. "How did you end up back here again?"

"Boris caught me when I tried to get on a train to Siberia. He claimed that he was my uncle so the conductor let me be dragged away. Ha! If Boris shared my family blood I would switch families." Alexander commented. Martin turned to his other good mate, and he was shocked to see the life out of Pleo being sucked away.

"Poor dear. Don't worry Pleo, I will get you out of here." Martin smiled. But no reply came from the albino. Her mind was so riddled with so many thoughts, most of them being clouded by a certain scarlet eyed boy. "She's still heartbroken eh?"

"What do you mean?" Alexander asked.

"Didn't you hear?" Alexander shook his head, before Martin continued. "Well you will never believe who has returned. Kai Hiwatari has returned and he has gone bad under Black Dranzer's spell. And will not like what he did to Pleo…"

Before Martin could finish his story, another set of footsteps came beating against the ground.

"Oh no! If someone finds out I am here, I am so fired!" Martin squeaked, moving his head around to find a good hiding place. He ducked behind a strange torture device that spun its victim around until it was vomiting.

_Eh, a gay cop who squeals like a little girl. But you can't help but like the dude. _Alexander thought shaking his head. The person in the shadows finally revealed himself. Grey bangs and blue hair adorned his head and two red rubies had been shoved into his eyes. _Bloody hell! It's true he has come back! But what is he doing here? _

Kai failed to notice the Grey-eyed boy in the corner, since his eyes were too preoccupied with the fallen albino. He just stood there in silence and gazing at her. Pleo didn't even move an inch when she saw him standing there. She couldn't care less, let him stand there if he want's too.

_Wait… could he have something to do with why Pleo is like this? That son of a bitch! He probably almost destroyed her beyblade too! Oh Kai… what happened to you? _ Alexander wandered. But he put his thoughts on hold, when Kai spoke,

"Pleo… I… Eh… one way or another I will have to take your bitbeast. So be ready the next time we battle. Because I won't go easy on you. Even though we… I… why are you doing this to me?" Kai asked, narrowing his eyes at the non-responsive girl.

_Huh! What did they do? And what is Pleo doing to Kai? _Alexander asked himself.

"Why did you draw me to this place?" Kai questioned. "Were you expecting me to be the hero and save everyone? Well I can't be the hero! There's no such thing as a knight in shining armour anymore Pleo! I can't be your Prince Charming! Not anymore… yet I can't stop… I can't stop…"

_He can't stop what! Out with it man! _Alexander urged on in his mind.

Kai let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes. It was an unnerving scene for Alexander to watch. What was he going to do! The anticipation was intense! Even Martin dared to poke his head out a little from his hiding spot, just to see this scene unfold.

"Pleo… I do still care for you… But I cannot let my emotions get in the way. I hope you understand…" With those final words, Kai turned and left. Pleo even watched as he disappeared out of her life. She whimpered when the man she used to love left her for the last time, leaving them both in darkness.

"COME BACK YOU FOOL! AND TELL THIS WOMAN YOU LOVE HER AND THAT YOU'RE SORRY OR I'LL MAKE YOU!" Martin screamed at the top of his lungs. Kai stopped and turned around. "Oh!" Martin jumped back to his hiding place before Kai could catch him. The slate haired boy looked around but saw nothing. Just the girl…

"I must be going out of my mind…" He told himself. Those couldn't be his inner thoughts talking? It couldn't be! What complete nonsense… Utterly ridiculous…

"Goodbye Pleo…" And then he left…

**HOTEL **

Ray lightly knocked on Raven's door with Kenny the computer genius beside him.

"Hey Raven, we're going to have lunch now, want to come with us?" Kenny asked. There was nothing but silence.

"Eh… she must still be asleep. Let's let her rest." Ray said, following Kenny to the others. Max was just coming off the phone, saying hi to his Dad and Tyson sat on his favourite armchair, like a puffed out air balloon.

"What's the matter buddy?" Max asked Tyson. The navy haired boy groaned, tossing and turning.

"Doesn't it bother you that Kai has been missing! He even missed our first Christmas together? Aren't you guys even a little worried he might not be coming back!" Tyson commented, pounding on his chair. Everyone bowed their heads in shame. No one wanted to speak their worries encase it brought the team's morale down.

"Sorry Tyson, but we just didn't know how to talk about it. I mean, it's not easy talking about looking for a guy who probably want's us to stay away." Max explained.

"I know Kai's not a great friend, but he's our team-mate damn it! And a team-mate has gotta look out for a team-mate! WHO'S WITH ME!"

Everybody blinked, not once, but twice.

"I'm talking about going to look Kai!"

"Oh!" The other Bladebreakers laughed. "Why didn't you say so?"

"What are we waiting for? Let's go look for him!" Max beamed.

"Even if he doesn't want us to, too bad! Kai is going to be found!" Ray smirked.

"And he'll kick your asses!" Everyone narrowed their eyes at Kenny. "What? He can't kick my ass, because I'm defenceless!"

"But would ever stop Kai?" Tyson questioned. "Come on! Let's have breakfast! And find Kai! Where the heck is Raven!"

"Oh, she's still asleep." Ray reminded Tyson. So they left the hotel room and wrote a note to tell the little girl where they were. But they weren't to need it. That was for sure.

**PLEO'S POV **

What's this that I feel? My heart feels like a thousand songbirds being suffocated and my soul has been torn from my body. This pain keeps growing and I feel Black Dranzer growing stronger by the hour…

Kai doesn't care for me… he's just looking for ways to keep torturing me. But he can't. I don't care enough about him to let him bug me, like the despicable insect he is.

Argh, I'm going out of my mind down here. All this darkness is invading my insanity. Ah! What was that? Who's there? Oh it's already happening. I'll loose my mind soon…

If there is a God up there, please send help. Martin has tried to release me and Alexander from these shackles but his keys won't open the lock. Boris must know something…

I don't know how long I can last down here… I would never take my own life; I would never give up my life. That would be letting Boris win. I promised myself I would not cry… even if things were at their worst. I will not cry. I don't cry…

**END OF PLEO'S POV **

_No matter how bad things get, _

_I won't cry, _

_No matter how sad I feel, _

_I won't cry,_

_Even if the worst happens, _

_I won't cry, _

_I'll be Ok someday, _

_I won't cry,_

_I'll stand strong, _

_I won't cry, _

_No matter how much you try to hurt me, _

_I won't cry, _

_But I won't lock my feelings, _

_I won't cry, _

_You'll never see the tears you made, _

_I won't cry, _

_Even when the rain comes down, _

_I won't cry… _

End Of Chapter Thirteen 

_Z Star: That was the poem I wrote, I Won't Cry. I thought you readers deserved it because you waited so patiently. I do apologise, one of my poetry fics got deleted and I was banned from updating for a few days. _

_Tala: Damn FFN! _

_Z Star: Shh! They'll hear you! _

_Tala: Sorry. _

_Z Star: I am a little scared that my stories will get deleted if I'm not careful. Anyway thanks for reading this and being understanding. _

**Anonymous Reviews: **

**Starfiredevil: Don't worry Dranzer will return soon. Promise! (Winks)   
**


	14. Chp 14 So Sick Of This

Z Star: Ok! I'm back, after the long wait. It's February! The month of luuuvvvvvv! You know what I mean Kai;)

Kai: Oh, I- SHUT UP!

Z Star: Hehe, Kai I wasn't talking about you and Pleo, I was being sarcastic. You don't know anything about love, if ya did you would have told Pleo your feelings already.

Kai: OoO ARGH! YOU TRICKED ME! I am so sick of you teasing me! I don't have any feelings for Pleo!

Pleo: Hey Z Star! Oh… hello Kai.

Kai: (Blushes) Pleo…

Z Star: Well this is awkward. So I'll leave you two, _alone_. I don't own anything reviewers and readers, just my own characters! And Melanie belongs to Miaka! Bye! (Locks Pleo and Kai inside)

Kai and Pleo: WAIT! LET US OUT! (They bang on the door until I am too far away to hear them. They look at each other for one quick second and then look away.)

Kai: I am not speaking to you…

Pleo: The same is for you…

Chapter Fourteen: So Sick Of This 

The Bladebreakers sat at reception, concocting a plan to get Kai back.

"Ok dudes! The first thing we do is search the Abbey! We ask everyone if they have seen a kid called Kai!" Tyson stated.

"And if he's not at the Abbey?" Kenny asked. Tyson was about to say something, but then stopped. He kept thinking, and thinking and thinking, that nearly all the team had fallen asleep.

"Wake up! I haven't finished planning yet!" Tyson exclaimed, smacking his cane on the table.

"Where did he get that cane?" Ray asked.

"I took it from one of those bin things!" Tyson exclaimed. "It's not like anyone will miss it, if someone left it lying around!"

An old man, at the top of the staircase looked around for something he had lost. He scratched his head and said,

"Darn it! Where's my cane! Oh well, I guess I can do without it. It's just a couple of steps, what could happen?" The jolly old man smiled, taking his foot to the first step. But he lost his balance and fell down the staircase, breaking his ankle. "Ow! Damn it!"

"Oh my! Are you all right?" Several people surrounded the poor elderly gentlemen and helped him get into an ambulance. The Bladebreakers stared in disbelief, with Tyson's jaw hanging.

"Uh… New plan! We take the next plane to Cuba and stay there until the heat dies down!" Tyson squealed, getting up and grabbing his plan sheets, with the others following him out the door. But three females crossing their arms and tapping their right foot stopped them.

"All right, what did you do now?" Melanie asked.

"Yeah! Spill it!" Raven giggled, with her hands on her hips.

The guys stood there, with sheepish smiles, thinking of their answer.

"Um… don't you ladies look fine today!" Ray complemented.

"Ray, that's not going to work on us." Tayla grinned.

"Damn it! My charm and good looks is all I have to get out a situation like this!" Ray mock joked, causing Raven into a giggling fit.

"Hey! Wait a minute! Aren't you supposed to be upstairs! In bed!" Tyson asked Raven in shock.

"Well… I… you see…" Raven stuttered nervously, putting her hands behind her back, looking innocently up at Tyson. "I was looking for Kai! To make sure he hasn't run off and joined another team!"

Raven grinned. But Tyson was not impressed,

"Raven, how many times have I told you not go off on your own! 'Sigh'… but you never listen… everything goes in one ear out the other with you!" Tyson sighed.

"Like someone we all know!" Kenny whispered to Max, who started chuckling hysterically.

"HEY!"

"Um, Tyson, I think you should give Raven a punishment." Melanie pointed out. Raven stuck her tongue out at her and pouted.

"A punishment! Right… uh… Raven, go to your room!" Tyson ordered.

"Yes sir…" Raven said with her sad puppy dog eyes, slowly walking away, making a fake sob. "I deserve my punishment."

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Everyone cooed. "THAT IS SO CUTE!"

"How can you punish her?" Tayla asked.

"Argh! One person says to discipline her, the next says to be easy on her! I don't who to listen to!" Tyson growled.

"What an idiot." Melanie said, but she didn't mean it. "You did the right thing, when she's older, she'll thank you."

"No I won't!"

"Raven! Shh!"

Max grinned at the entire scene, until he noticed Tayla walking off somewhere, looking very depressed. The blonde boy decided to follow her to make sure Tayla was all right. He chased after her until she reached her hotel room. She hadn't locked the door, so Max peeked through the tiny space and was surprised to see the state she was in. Tayla sat on her bed, sobs escaping her pale lips and tears trailing down her face. Max's eyes widened, he had never in the short time he knew Tayla, seen her like this. What happened to his happy go lucky mate?

He knocked on the door before opening it completely and let himself in.

"Tayla? Are you all right?" Max asked sympathetically. Tayla shook her head, rubbing off her offending tears. "Come on Tayla, you can tell me what's wrong."

"Max, there is nothing wrong, trust me." She sniffed, blowing her nose. Max cocked an eyebrow and walked over to sit next to the redhead.

"Do you expect me to leave you alone when you seem so upset? Really, what is bothering you Tayla? You can tell me." Max questioned again, looking into her icy blue eyes. He thought they were quite beautiful, like stars on a clear night. Even if they were red from Tayla's crying. She looked up to face him, reading his face. Tayla caught Max's contagious grin and returned it, wiping her eyes again. She could trust Max, even if she only knew him for a few days.

"All right. I'll tell you." Tayla began. "I met my brother again. It was the first time I ever saw him in years; I was happier then I ever thought I could be. But then… he looked at me as if I was some crazy stranger and completely blew me off. And he tried to attack Melanie and me too! I don't understand why he would do that! Or why he doesn't remember me! I feel so foolish!"

Tayla broke down into tears again and leaned her face into Max's shoulder. He snaked his arms around and took in an embrace. Max patted her on the back and couldn't believe what he heard.

"You shouldn't feel bad Tayla. No offence, but this brother of yours sounds like a real jackass. He might have not even been your brother, he could have been anyone." Max said.

"But I know it was him! I'd recognize his sky blue eyes and his red antenna like anywhere! Even after all these years! Something must have happened to him to make him forget his past…" Tayla said.

"Don't worry about him for now Tayla. Maybe I can knock some sense into him, next time I see him…." Max said.

"Oh don't get into a fight Max, it's just not worth it." The redhead sniffed, still resting her head comfortably on Max's shoulder.

"Ha! I'm a lover, not a fighter Tayla. What I meant was, I am going to challenge him to a beybattle! For the way he treated you." Max chuckled. Tayla could do nothing but smile at the blue eyed boy, thinking of what a sweet boy he was. "Because you don't deserve to be snubbed off. You're a nice person and very sweet too."

"You're just saying all that stuff to be nice." Tayla commented. She looked into Max's deep blue eyes again, feeling her insides tingle under his gaze.

"No, I mean it Tayla. I would do anything for you. I-" Before Max could even finish his sentence, he was cut off by a pair of pale, moist lips brushing against his. It took a few seconds for Max to comprehend what was happening. There was Tayla, her arms clinging to his neck, kissing him. He melted into her touch, and pulled her towards him. Although he was caught under the lure of his first kiss, he couldn't ignore the guilt tugging onto him. Tayla was very vulnerable and upset, he couldn't forget that.

This was wrong. Max could never take advantage of anyone like this. He pulled away, to the dissatisfaction of Tayla. Her eyes widened, she was confused. Why had he pulled away? Why did he take away her source of comfort?

"Tayla…" Max began. "I am sorry, I really like you, but we shouldn't do this." Max softly whispered. But the blue eyed girl's heart just broke, as she backed away.

"What are you saying?" Tayla asked.

"I'm saying, that you are upset and I don't want to take advantage of you." Max said, but that didn't calm the girl down. Her fist curled into a tiny sphere and she her face burned with rage.

"Max, I am not stupid enough to be let myself be taken advantage, I was only looking for comfort from a friend. But now I just feel like an idiot! Again!" Tayla yelled, storming out of her room and slamming the door behind her. Max went after her and tried to reason with the fiery redhead, but she was deaf to him.

Raven saw the whole thing happen in her room and her eyes just watched, being all big and bug eyed. The others watched Tayla walk away from the place, not believing what they were hearing.

"Tayla!"

"Get lost Max!" Tayla snapped, turning cold on the turtle master.

"Wow, I wonder what happened there? They were such good mates!" Tyson exclaimed.

"I know!" Melanie said. "I think I'll go see what's wrong with Tayla, later guys. BYE RAVEN!"

"BYE MELANIE!" Raven shouted from upstairs.

Max just stood there, heart broken and feeling like a fool.

"You Ok man?" Ray asked, putting a hand on Max's shoulder.

"I don't know…" Max sighed.

"What happened?" Tyson asked nosily.

"Tyson, you can't just ask a guy why the love of his life just turned on him!" Kenny chided.

"What! Love of my life?" Max blurted out.

"Well you did call her the girl of your dreams when you met her Max." Kenny pointed out.

"That was when I was hyped Kenny… But she might be… Do you think Tayla will ever forgive me?" Max asked.

"Of course she will!" Tyson said. "Who could stay mad at you Max? Honestly? Who?"

"Tayla?" Dizzi said out of no where when Kenny was typing on her.

"Just for that Dizzi, no cyber treats!" Kenny said, shaking his index finger. Dizzi pouted and shut herself down. "HEY! I HAVEN'T SAVED MY WORK! YOU B-!"

"Oh Keeeennnnny! If you swear you have to put a quarter in the jar! Remember?" Raven yelled from upstairs.

"Aww darn it!" Kenny cursed. So Max wasn't the only one having problems in his love life, and was the gang going to continue their search?

**THE ABBEY**

Tala and Bryan had returned to the Abbey, and still Tala would not utter a word. Bryan was used to this when they were rarely outside the Abbey, but inside it he would be at least speaking to him. Was Tala mad at him? He was so distant; he kept glaring at the floor. What was he thinking? Bryan wondered…

"Um… Tala… Are you going to be all right?" Bryan asked. Tala lifted his head at Bryan and sighed.

"I don't know Bryan… That stupid girl had to bring back those memories!" Tala growled. Bryan patted him on the back and gave him a small, friendly smile.

"Just forget about it Tal. You'll need all your strength for the training we've got, since we didn't catch those girls." Bryan reminded the wolf tamer. Yes, he remembered how angry Boris was. But it would be rather something he wanted to forget, along with his other unpleasant memories in the Abbey. "Come on, let's go join the others."

But before the two could get off their seats, a trio came running to them, with worried expressions plastered on their faces. They stopped right in front of the falcon and wolf to catch their breath, before they could break the horrible news!

"Tala! 'Gasp!' Bryan! 'Gasp!' While you were on the mission, 'Gasp!' Pleo was thrown into the dungeons!" Spencer huffed and puffed; it was obvious he ran through the whole Abbey to get to the Demolition Boy's leader.

"What!" Tala shouted. Bryan was taken aback, he had no idea what to say. "But Pleo is afraid of the dungeons! She won't survive in there! How did this happen!"

"She and Kai had a beybattle, and he won." Spencer finished.

"But that's not fair! Setting them against one another! Kai had an advantage over Pleo!" Tala growled.

"We know…" Luca said. "But there was nothing we could do."

"Don't talk nonsense Luca, there must be something we can do! Isn't there Tal?" Ian asked, counting on his captain to think of a plan that would save the day. But Tala was spent on ideas to make a happy ending. Everything seemed hopeless.

"I don't think there's anything we can do Ian…" Bryan said, hanging his head towards the floor, shutting his eyes to hide his sadness. Luca hugged onto Spencer, having a little cry into his tummy and all Spencer could do was tap him on the head. Ian just stood there, with a despairing face, not believing what was happening. And Tala… he kept his head down, his hands gripping on his head. Nothing could be done for them… they just stood there… Feeling angry and useless.

They weren't the only ones with the same sentiments. A lonely phoenix lay in his room; he had barely eaten or slept for the past nights. How could he? When a certain albino fogged his mind. He gripped onto Black Dranzer as if his life depended on it; he would never let the Beyblade out of his sight, literally. Nothing but pain panned though his body, not physical pain, but mental pain. The only real pain he could feel was the one in his heart.

He kept ignoring it, hoping it would go away, but no such luck. All the good it did him, was that it made him more determined in his training sessions, commanding his blade to destroy his invisible opponent was the only was his mind could be free from the filth that haunted him.

Even his ex team-mates were wandering around his head, and they were unwanted! At least that's what Kai wanted to believe. What he hated about them the most is that they reminded him of the innocence and the naïve blanket that stopped the harsh reality of the world from haunting them, that he never had. He had been so envious of them, though he would never admitted. He was especially jealous of the youngest member. He hated the way she carried on without a care in the world! How it disgusted him!

That was it! He needed to Beyblade, now! He needed to clear his mind of all the filth! Especially of the albino! Why did he say he cared for that weakling! She had given up so easily to her defeat, what kind of Beyblader was she? Kai got off the bed and marched outside the halls. There he had noticed the depressed Demolition Boys. Why were they so gloom?

"Hn, why are you lot all so miserable?" Kai asked suddenly. Everyone looked at him, surprised yet disgusted.

"Why would you care?" Luca snapped. "If you left the Abbey years ago without us, why would you care about us now?"

"Shut up little boy. Children should be seen, not heard." Kai retorted, glaring at the blonde boy. Luca ran and hid behind Spencer, shaking slightly under the phoenix's icy stare.

"You watch it Hiwatari, no one talks to my Brother that way. Besides, he's right about you." Spencer said. "You are nothing but a selfish brat." Kai glared at the giant, how dare he?

"Yeah, and you're the reason Pleo is in the dungeons." Bryan took a go at telling off Kai too. "She's probably scared to death right now. Or maybe even going mad! I hope you're very happy Kai, you've made all lives miserable, why couldn't you have just went away and stay where ever the hell you went? Cause you're not wanted here."

"And don't let the door hit you on the way out when ya leave!" Ian added, crossing his arms. Kai said nothing for the moment. No shouting or mocking came from him. He just burst out laughing. He laughed out loud, like he just heard the funniest thing in the world!

"You guys are just pathetic. I don't care about your little lives or if that albino goes insane, I'm just here to strengthen my skills. And my Grandfather wants me here too, so you are wrong Bryan. And so what if I am selfish? I am just looking out for myself. You'd do better to do the same. Forget about the albino, she's just another weak link that's been distracting you from achieving anything." Kai said, but before he could turn and leave, he heard a loud shifting noise from behind him. Tala rose to his feet, his fists was curled and his frosty eyes glared at Kai. The phoenix looked at the wolf without any fear; he might have even let out a few more laughs. He was not threatened.

"How can you say that about someone who has been nothing but kind to you? Are you such a cold prick now, that you've forgotten how you felt towards Pleo? I don't get you anymore Kai! That woman loved you, and I know you felt the same! Why ruin such a good thing?" Tala exclaimed, shaking violently with rage.

_Wow, Ple-Ple would kill him if she knew he was saying all that stuff about luv! _Luca thought.

Kai brushed off all of Tala's insults and smirked. He had no idea where Tala had gotten all that from. But he decided to play along and tease the wolf.

"I do not know where you got all that from Tala, but you are right, I did have feelings for her. But then I realized how stupid-having feelings towards another human being was, it made me weak. So I got rid of them. Now that I have, I am stronger. Besides, after having my share of fun with that girl, I would probably grown bored and tossed her aside anyway…" Before Kai could open his eyes to see the looks on the other's faces, something collided into face, knocking him onto the floor.

Kai grabbed his left eye, which was probably going black from the hit. His attacker stood over him, glaring down at him with such hate!

"You'll pay for that you sick bastard!" Tala whispered coldly, lunging at Kai, to cause more beatings. But the phoenix would not lose his authority yet; he too started to collide punches and kicks with the wolf.

"Get him Tala!" Luca cheered on the sidelines, while nearly all of the trainees came to watch, chanting, 'FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!' the furious wolf looked like the victor of this battle of the brawniest, but everyone knew Kai would never give up. That was just the way he was he always had to win! No matter the odds.

Kai took another hit at Tala until someone's footsteps came.

"Everybody hide! It's the guards!" The trainees scurried back to their cells, or fled to a convenient place for cover until the wardens were gone. Tala and Kai separated, but both knew nothing had been settled. Tala still glared at the phoenix with his wolf eyes and silently whispered,

"This isn't over…" And he crawled away back to his living quarter, along with his pack that followed closely behind. Kai picked himself off the floor and the phoenix flew in the other direction. He couldn't understand why he didn't win so easily. He was the best at everything.

Maybe he was due for some competition.

_Cheh, yeah right! Like anyone could beat me… _He thought, as he closed the door to his cell. But then his unforgettable memories came back. And there was the white haired girl again. Only in her child years and she seemed happy…

Tala was thinking of the same day too… the day when Kai revealed any sort of emotion towards a girl… towards anyone in fact…

**FLASHBACK**

They were young and so full of life, playing with their beyblades out in the open, as if they had no worries. Pleo smiled, when she finally knocked Kai's beyblade out of the dish, she had won fair and square. She picked up Frostic Dranzer and giggled at Chibi Kai's behaviour. There he stood pouting, with his fallen blade, glaring at the pasty one.

She ran up next to him with a small grin on her face.

"That was a good game Kai. I almost lost again." Pleo complemented.

"Hn!" Was all Kai had to say, holding back a nasty comment. Though he could never be spiteful towards her. This made Pleo giggle even more.

"Awe, you're not sore are you Kai?" Pleo mocked. "You've got to lose a match once or twice in your life. Besides, winning isn't everything…"

"It is if you belong to my family." Kai said. Pleo rolled her eyes and nudged him on the arm.

"Quite being a big baby! You lose once and you act like it's the end of the world!" Pleo chuckled.

"I am not a baby!" Kai growled.

"Are too!" Pleo replied, sticking her tongue out.

"Are not!" Kai said.

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Pleo, don't bother arguing with him. He's so stubborn, he'll never admit his flaws." Tala butted in. But other two ignored him and continued arguing.

"You are so childish!" Kai said.

"Well I'm supposed childish because I'm a child! I don't turn thirteen till next month, so I'm still a child for another month! But you are thirteen and a month! You're supposed to be the 'mature' one, but you're arguing with a child! Now what does that say Mr. Sourpuss?"

Kai couldn't say anything.

"I… uh…" Kai began. "Shut up! You're a child!"

"I know I am. But what are you?" Pleo asked, smirking at the confused face Kai made.

"She's got you there." Tala said, walking off. Kai looked as if he was about to burst into a fit, but he wouldn't, at the cost of losing his marbles.

"Pleo if you weren't who you were…" Kai growled, blushing a little. If Pleo were anybody else, he would have hammered them, end of story. But hurting his little albino was out of the question. Pleo decided to be more lenient and patted Kai on the shoulder.

"Relax Kai, I was teasing you. I know winning is important to you, and I admire how you like to keep your family's traditions up… sort of…it does kind of make you crazy though." Pleo giggled. Suddenly she stood on her tiptoes and gave Kai a kiss on the cheek. The slate haired boy's face burned from the cursed blush that spread across his cheeks. His expression was like this 'O.O'.

"You kissed me." Was all Kai could say since his young mind was so confused, he couldn't think of a better reply.

"And?" Pleo said, as if she hadn't done anything out of the ordinary.

"You kissed me." Kai said, his face turning bright red by the second, his eyes blinking stupidly. Pleo giggled and said,

"And your point is?" Kai was silent. His expression was blank. He was bewildered. "I'm going to get my beyblade checked by Ian. See ya…" Pleo smiled, running off, with Kai's gaze still upon her. But he removed his sights from the clad white girl and turned to the sound of a young boy chuckling.

"You luuurve her!" Tala giggled, failing to hold back his laughter.

"I do not!" Kai shouted a little too loud. Now all he needed was to stand on top of a pole, and he would pass for a traffic light.

"Do too!" Tala teased. "You love her! Lover boy and lover girl, that's you and Pleo Kai!" He said out loud, laughing his head off.

"Shut up antenna face!" Kai retorted.

"You know that by saying something back, means you DO like her Kai." Tala said. And a good point he had too.

"Ok… maybe I like her a little bit… as more then just a friend. But you can't tell her! Or anyone! Ever!" Kai threatened.

"Hehe, don't worry Kai. I won't say anything." Tala smiled. "I kind of had a feeling you liked her… So when you are you going to tell her your feelings?"

"What!" Kai squeaked. "Who said I was going to do that!"

"That's what people do if they like someone, isn't it?" Tala smirked. Kai shifted his eyes towards Pleo, who was chasing after Ian that was holding her beyblade captive. He smiled at twinkle in her sapphire pools, the way her white hair danced in the wind and the charming giggle that escaped her lips, that wasn't too annoying or girly or screechy.

"… I can't tell her how I feel… not in this place… I want to make sure that I can male Pleo happy, once I tell her… I love her…" Kai said.

"WHA! YOU LOVE HER?" Tala blurted out. Kai covered Tala's mouth.

"Say it any louder Tala, I think she heard you! Along with the whole country!" Kai growled.

"Sorry… wow… You really love her don't you?" Kai nodded.

"That's one of the reasons why I want us to escape. We'll do it together, right Tal?" Chibi Kai grinned, putting out his hand. Tala nodded and put his hand.

"Right. We'll do it together…"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_Hn. Traitor… _Tala thought, as looked back at the times he and Kai were friends. Sadly those days were gone. And weren't about to come back soon. Bryan knew this too. What was he going to do with his best friend now? Tala would surely do something drastic, with everything that might have been going on in his head. It was tuff for him…

And the phoenix. Kai sighed deeply; he didn't know what his feelings were anymore. Did he love Pleo? Did he hate her? How did he feel towards his team-mates? It was all too confusing. This was why he wanted to banish any wave of emotion that dared touched him. He just couldn't be bothered with them. They messed with his head.

He was so sick of this. Sick of his feelings and thoughts. Why wouldn't they just go away and leave him be? That was all he wanted…

End of Chapter Fourteen

_Z Star: Ah it is finished! I updated this before I have to go back to school… AH! I can't believe half term is over! Oh and if you don't know what a half term is, it's a one or two week off from school when every term is over. _

_Kai: (Through the door) Serves ya right! For locking me in here with her! _

_Z Star: You just feel awkward because you and Pleo like each other. _

_Pleo: We don't! _

_Z Star: Yes you do! Go and read the fic again and you'll see the signs of luuurvvvvveeeee! _

_Pleo and Kai: I hate her. _

_Z Star: I know you love me really. Ok guys, till the next chapter, goodbye… _

**Anonymous Review: **

**Starfiredevil: Hope you liked this chapter.   
**


	15. Chp15 Shattered Hearts

Z Star: Hey guys? Did ya miss me? Of course not… Well maybe ya did, but that's not important right now. What is, is the next chapter! I know it's been awhile since I've kept you guys, so-

Kai: WAIT JUST A DAMN MINUTE! YOU ARE **NOT** GOING TO START THIS CHAPTER WITHOUT LETTING ME OUT OF HERE FIRST!

Z Star: O.O hmm… Really? Are you going to pound me into the ground once you get out of there?

Kai: YES!

Z Star: Oh well, I guess I can start the fic without you:) Enjoy it my lovely readers…

Pleo: KAI YOU IDIOT! WHAT DID YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT FOR?

Kai: AH SHUT UP WOMAN!

Pleo: Don't call me woman!

Z Star: Ah another lovers spat… Isn't it cute? I don't own anything, except my characters and Melanie belongs to Miaka54321.

Chapter Fifteen: Shattered Hearts

Droplets of melting snow dripped through the cracked roofs, tapping on the cold murky floor. Nothing but the chattering of chains and the squeak of small mice scurrying around broke the cold silence throughout the dungeons. Plus, that of the sticky footsteps coming through the murk. Martin yet again came for another visit, but this time it wasn't to comfort the two troubled teens. For one of them, the visit was going to change their life…

"Hello Alexander. How are you and Pleo holding out?" Martin asked, with a sympathetic smile. He took a wet sponge from his huge bucket of water and cleaned Alexander's wounds carefully, not wanting to open any of his cuts.

"I can take the pain, but I'm not sure about Pleo… She still hasn't spoken yet…" Alexander sighed, peering at his friend. The girl was worse then ever. Her clothes were ripped open, revealing the gashes that were burdened on her, some still bleeding as though they had been freshly cut. The red contrasted against her ghostly white skin, it had become fairer then snow, due to the loss of blood. The color in her sapphire eyes had grayed to the color of ash; the light and spirit in them tarnished for what would seem to be forever… "I think she's lost her spirit completely…"

"… No… it takes more then a few beatings to defeat a girl like her… I should know… She reminds me of me when I was younger…" Martin smiled. Alexander blinked, not quite understanding the detective.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, it's nothing Hon, trust me…" Martin said under his breath. He discarded his terrible teenage memories long ago, why bring them back now and depress the young lad?

"So… is there anything else you want to say before you go?" Alexander asked. Martin blinked, and became flustered.

"Me? No! Well… yes! But…" Martin stuttered in a high, twitter. Until he took a deep breath and decided to be honest… Alexander needed to know. "Yes there is something I must tell you." Martin went to the dungeon door and banged on it. "Bring him in boys!"

The door shot open and revealed a couple of guards standing in the corridor, holding a tight grip on the next victim of the dungeons. They held an aging middle aged man, with a Grey beard and a pair of piercing Grey eyes. He was a spitting image of an adult looking Alexander… and he was for a reason.

"Father!" Alexander gasped, tears trailing from his eyes. The man looked up and looked into the eyes that called him by that word. Soon droplets from the Grey eyed man poured from his eyes.

"Alexander… my boy… is that you?" The old man gawked at his son, not believing what his eyes represented him. No one spoke, no sound was made. Only an eerie silence made it's presence known.

**OUTSIDE THE BLADEBREAKERS HOTEL**

Tayla did not stop running, even though she was short on breath, but she did not want anyone to see her crest-fallen tears. Too bad Melanie was trailing close behind. The redhead spotted a tree leaning over the river; she jumped on the old oak tree and climbed all the way up to the first branch. It was the prefect place for privacy, or so she thought.

"Oh you have got be kidding me!" Melanie growled. She took in a deep breath and began to crawl her way up the branches. Tayla opened her waterfall eyes to find out where the exhausted panting and the rustling were coming from.

"Go away Melanie! I don't want to speak to anyone!" Tayla sobbed.

"After running through town and climbing this tree? No way! I didn't do all that for my health you know!" Melanie huffed, finally reaching her destination. She set herself on the trunk of the tree and sat next to Tayla. She let out large deep breaths. "Hi."

"Hey…" Tayla replied airily. "So what was that all about back at the hotel?" Melanie asked. Tayla stared at Melanie blankly, not revealing a tear of emotion. The redhead stared at the floor, mumbling something under her breath. "What Tayla? What is it? I couldn't hear you."

"I said I kissed Max!" Tayla shouted a little too loud, earning a few glances. "Hehe, did I say that too loud?"

"A bit, yeah." Melanie said. "So you kissed Max did you? Ooooooooooooooooh!" Melanie cooed, a grin never leaving her face.

"Oh shut up… it wasn't even all that great! He blew me off!" Tayla scowled.

"What?" "He said some rubbish, that he likes me but didn't want to take advantage of me!" Tayla muttered. "Now I have ruined anything I had with Max, friendship and anything more… I feel like human scum for what I said to him…" Tayla sighed. Melanie's grin disappeared and gave her friend a sympathetic look.

"Tayla… just go talk to Max. Tell him how you feel. Besides it was just one kiss, it's not like you liked it. If you two are good friends, then you can work this out." Melanie smiled. Tayla turned so red she could pass for one of those lights on a helicopter.

"Well… actually… I think I did like it… the kiss I mean-"

"WHA!" Melanie shouted. "YOU LIKED KISSING MAX?"

"Geez Melanie, could you say that any louder!" Tayla growled. "Yes, I do like Max as more then just a friend."

"Wow… That's going to complicate things."

"I know."

"Well… that's wonderful! I'm pretty sure he likes you back! Boy, the things I've heard him say about you."

"But he just blew me off! He made me feel like a fool! I look to him comfort but he didn't want to give it to me… right after he kissed me back, he pushed me away and started ranting! Maybe I should just forget these feelings." Tayla said.

"Tayla, that is the sweetest thing I have ever heard a guy do!" Melanie exclaimed. "Don't you get it? Max put your feelings first; boys rarely do that! They usually only care about getting some… stupid perverts!" Tayla blinked and looked Melanie right in the eye.

"You really think he cares about me that much? I've only known him for a few days… Besides I just have a crush, it will go away…" Tayla said. "Of course! My Maxie is a good guy, don't let him go. You like him a lot I can tell. You need at least one reliable man in your life, after meeting your brother…" Melanie trailed off, glaring at the wind.

"Don't you dare say anything about my brother… something's wrong with him, I just know it. And I am going to find out what it is…" Tayla grinned.

"… Please tell me you're not going to do anything dangerous and drag me into it…" Melanie said with pleading eyes.

"Fine, I won't." Tayla grabbed Melanie and jumped off the tree with her, dragging the brunette down the street. "Come on! Let's go!"

"Help! Help! A crazy insane person is dragging me into some crazy adventure!" Tayla rolled her eyes and still kept running, despite Melanie's cries.

"Melanie, you're not kidding anyone, you want to save my brother too. Your blush when he said you were pretty gave it away." Tayla grinned at her glaring friend. For the rest of the journey, the brunette kept quiet.

**THE ABBEY**

"Hey Tala, can I come in?" A knock came from Tala's door. Bryan would never ask to come in, they both shared the room, so he knew Bryan was going to want to talk about the occurring events.

"It's your room too, do what you want." Tala said flatly from his bed. The knob jiggled and Bryan stepped in.

"What's up?" Bryan asked, taking a seat on his murky old bed.

"Nothing is up, the memories of my baby sister are coming back and the person who was like a sister to me is in the dungeons, because of my ex best friend!" Tala snapped.

"I know all that Tala. I was just asking if you were all right." Bryan spoke calmly. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Turn back time and keep that crazy woman away from me?" Tala snorted sarcastically, Bryan chuckled too.

"I don't think I could do that, but I could try, I'm sure I have a time machine around somewhere." Bryan joked flatly. Not so loud snickering filled the room. A rare sight it was to see, two cold Russians enjoying a joke.

"Thanks." Tala chuckled. "I can't remember when I laughed this hard."

"We've never laughed this hard Tala." Bryan said, becoming serious again.

"I have… right before I lost… Tayla." Tala sighed sadly. "I really do miss my baby sister. And where ever she is I hope she's happy and safe…"

"… Are you gonna cry?"

"NO!"

"Oh good, because I get really uncomfortable when someone starts crying." Bryan said, relief clear in his voice.

"… You're a weirdo, you know that?" Tala asked.

"I'm not as weird Raven."

"Who is Raven?" Bryan shifted his eyes a little, and said.

"No one… Just think of the most annoying and cutest thing alive." Bryan said. Tala closed his eyes and shuddered.

"That's not cute, it's disturbing!" Tala exclaimed. "Hey… wasn't that the girl you were supposed to capture?"

"Yeah, but she had other ideas." Bryan shrugged. Outside something being knocked over could be heard in the halls, taking the attention away from their conversation. The falcon and the wolf crept to their entrance and peeked through the door. There was Kai, wandering around the halls, his eyes bloodshot and all colour drained from his face. He would have blended in nicely with the living dead. "What the hell is Kai doing? And what's wrong with him?"

"I don't know… he looks like a zombie…" Tala concluded. "Maybe the bastard is finally feeling guilt for what he did."

"Yeah right." Bryan scoffed. "Sure he'll go running to everyone and say his apologies. He's got too much pride to take his words back." Kai stopped in the middle of the floor, glaring at the shadows. Small mumbles could be heard; Kai never batting an eyelash, he kept his focus and nodded intently to the person talking to him.

"Yes grandfather. I'll do as you say. I will go down there and make an example of her." Kai mumbled in a monotone voice. Out of the darkness, Voltaire appeared. That malice smirk never left his lips. The small traces of light beamed off his face, giving him an eerie glow. His clammy, filthy fingertips brushed against Kai's grey bangs. And the young boy did not move an inch, but you could be sure he felt disgusted just for letting the old tyrant touch him.

"Now we can finally let our plans unfold…" Blood was lost in the faces of Tala and Bryan, as they heard Voltaire's cackle boom against the walls. What was he up to?

**THE DUNGEONS **

Alexander's father was hung at the walls, next to his son. The tension was still not discarded from the air, the only one of seemed free of the anxiety was Pleo, but who knew what world she was in. Everyone kept quiet. The guards retreated to their quarters for further instructions. What was to become of such stillness that cursed these dreaded dungeons?

"Alexander…" The old man spoke, already lost for words when that sentence died. His grey eyes were filled with sincerity and sympathy for his son, but the boy could barely look at him. He eyed the floor, not wanting to direct his hateful gaze at his old man. "I wouldn't have left you here if I knew what a horrible place this was…"

"Oh spare me your apologies. You knew very well that this is hell on Earth! You worked for the bastard running it!" Alexander snapped. Martin didn't intrude; he thought he should let the father and son settle this dispute on their own.

"Yes, but I never thought Boris was this cruel! To… to use innocent children… I… I'm so sorry…" The father was begging for forgiveness. But his child would give it to him without a fight.

"Yeah, well sorry can't change the past, no matter how much we want it too. I had to learn that the hard way…" Alexander said with venom in his voice. His father lowered his head in shame.

"If I had a second chance I wouldn't have left you here, if I knew… My job was so dangerous I thought if I kept you here, where no one could find you, you would be safe." The old man explained.

"Ha! That's a loud of bull and you know it! You're a liar!" Alexander snapped.

"Alexander, please, hear the man out. He said he was sorry, he wants to make things right. Don't you think you owe it to him?" Martin suggested.

"And set myself up for disappointment again?" Alexander questioned. "You always disappointed Mum, _father! _And she forgave you every time! And then she died of a broken heart! Well I might die of the same fate; don't you think? I'm better off without you. I always wondered that if I was a waste of space to you, and now I know that's exactly what you think of me." A tear fell from Alexander's father. He couldn't say anything to get rid of his son's anguish. His worst fear had come true, his one and only son hated him.

"If I didn't want you around, do you think I would have come back for you? You mean the world to me Alexander. When I heard what happened to you, it broke my heart. I feel like the worst parent on this planet. There. I said it." The old man admitted. "I feel like crap. I know I've done something wrong, now can you forgive me?"

"… No…" Alexander muttered.

"A-Alexander…" A cough came from the corner, everyone turned around with wide eyes not believing whose voice they were hearing. "D-don't… don't push your father away… h-he loves you very much. I can see it in his eyes. Don't give up on him yet. I may be wrong, but sometimes your loved ones hurt you, even if they don't mean to…" Another cough escaped Pleo's lips. Soon she was gagging on her own spit; oblivious to what a fright she gave her friends. Before anyone could debate what the young woman said, the dungeon doors opened.

**KAI'S POV **

Now I know I am truly destined to be alone. No team-mates, no friends. All I need is Black Dranzer and my bitbeast army that will soon be at my command. And my first is only a few footsteps away… It has been long over due since I have won my prize and now I am here to take it. I slammed the dungeon doors open and I was met by the glances of those pitiful fools.

They have all been taken down and stripped of their pride. That's what you need to have any dignity around here… pride. Some say it is foolish to possess too much of it, but I beg to differ. They just don't know what I have on my shoulders…

I turn my gaze to the albino. That witch has overcome me with her wicked enchantments for long enough. That woman will pay for filling my head with ideas of friendship and unlocking my past. How much suffering she has caused me… well I'm going to make her feel the way I do, ten fold. That's how much pain she has inflicted on me.

"What are you doing here?" The blonde I have never seen before questioned. He obviously works in the Abbey, wearing, that uniform, which is highly inappropriate. I feel sick looking at him… at least I think it's a him. (AN: I feel like slapping him now) Who knows with that outfit and hair?

"None of your business and if you want to keep your job you won't intrude." I replied. I took Black Dranzer from my pocket and aimed it at Pleo. She was coughing blood, if not covered in it. She was in shambles. But I didn't care. I suppose without her help, my heart wouldn't have become as black as it is.

_**It is her fault you're here; it's her fault you never obtained Black Dranzer earlier!** _

My grandfather's words are echoing through my mind again. He was right… she deserves what she is about to receive.

"Leave her alone you creep!" Someone yelled, but I am deaf to their words. Fear struck those beautiful deep blue eyes. I smirked and held Black Dranzer towards her, malice shining off my eyes.

"Hello Pleo… I believe you should goodbye to your bitbeast. You two will departed for a very long time." I smirked.

A silver glow came from Pleo's hand. It was the bit chip that Frostic Dranzer resided in. And darkness was thriving from my beyblade, cascading against Frostic's light. The lights clashed like thunder, Frostic Dranzer's cries providing the boom, as Black Dranzer dragged his prey inside his beyblade with him.

"No! Please!" Pleo begged, tears escaping her. I enjoyed the agony he was causing the albino and it wasn't going to stop, not even if she begged, no matter what the dungeon dwellers said. It was not going to stop until I took her bitbeast. That's right, cry! I want to see you cry! This is what you deserve for what you have done to my heart! It's shattered in pieces and now it can never be put back together.

End of Chapter Fifteen 

_Z Star: Hey dudes. Listen I have a little warning for you, there's been some jack ass running around flaming people for fun (how pathetic is that?) And he got me too. He didn't even read the story, when I told him off for flaming a mate; he retaliated like a day after in a review. And the story is 64009 words! How can you read that much in a day?_

_But I have deleted his review and I have told him just what I think of him (Smiles evilly). I don't care what he says, because he is a fool with no taste or proper understanding of literature. But I've found him flaming other fics too, so be weary of him. He's called Ilove2flameloser(What a name for a jackass)s. Becareful; you could be his next victim. But remember, don't pay him any attention, just ignore his words and tell him what you think of him (That really works, trust me, it's gets him really upset;) _

_Tyson: RIGHT ON! Flamers are stupid! _

_Z Star: Couldn't put it better myself Tyson. Thanks for reading everyone without your kind words I would have never gained the confidence to stand up to jerks like Ilove2flamelosers. Really, you guys have helped me. _

_Tyson: WHOOT! YOU GO GIRL! _


	16. Chp16 Hope

Z Star: Hey everybody! Wow, I can't believe it's Easter already!

Kai: I hate spring! I want winter to come back…

Z Star: Oh stop being so miserable.

Kai: Hn.

Z Star: Well here's the disclaimer guys! I don't own Beyblade and it's characters. Except for the ones you know I created and Melanie belongs to Miaka.Well I hope you enjoy this guys!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Hope 

There she was with her heart shattered into pieces; her soul was empty, just like her bit chip. Only a speck of spirit was left, he destroyed the rest of it. Now both hearts were broken beyond repair. It was a miracle when Pleo began to speak again, but weather her voice would come back ever again no one knew.

But it was pointless now. No one, not even her could put the old Kai back together. It was the eve of the world championships tomorrow and it was too late to stop him. The world was at his mercy, if he won, the world would belong to Voltaire, one way or another. That was why tears touched Pleo's pale skin. Everyone was deep in slumber so she was free to release her feelings and sadness, without bringing anyone down with her. She was free, for the time being, even if she was trapped like a caged bird.

**THE HOTEL **

"Where is he!" Raven hollered, circling the room again and again, making Tyson very dizzy. "The championships are tomorrow and he hasn't even show up yet! What if Kai isn't back by tomorrow! What if we need him and he's not there! We'll go home in disgrace! Disgrace I tell you!"

"Raven, calm down." Kenny said, typing on his faithful laptop. "Let me and the guys worry about the championships. We'll find another substitute, and if we don't, well then you can fill in for Kai." The poor genius had no idea how that comment would send Raven in a new fit.

"O.O NUH UH! BAD IDEA! NO! I REFUSE TO BEYBLADE IN FRONT OF THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE! ESPECIALLY WHEN IT'S THE CHAMPIONSHIPS AND ESPECIALLY WHEN IT IS SO IMPORTANT AND ESPECIALLY WHEN SOMEONE'S BEYBLADING CAREER IS AT STAKE!" Raven screamed at the top of her high-pitched voice, running to her bedroom and slamming the door behind her.

"You know, if Raven didn't have stage fright and trained more, she would make an awesome beyblader." Ray said.

"Try telling that to her! No matter what I say or do, she is still scared of strangers watching her blade." Tyson said.

"Well some people can be critical." Kenny butted in. Max sat in the corner; he was one of the most likely to be in a conversation like this one, but Max had several things on his mind. Like the well being of his lady friends… especially for the redhead.

_How come they haven't come back yet? It's getting late, where could they be? I'm sure Melanie would have told us where they were. Something must be wrong… _Max got off his seat and took his light blue jacket with him.

"Max, where are you going?" Ray asked.

"Oh, just for a little walk." Max smiled. He did feel guilty for lying, but if nothing bad did happen to Tayla and Melanie, there would have not been any point of bringing his friends out into the night. "I won't be long."

"Ok, just don't disappear on us! We've already got one team member missing!" Tyson said, recalling all the search parties they have had for Kai. "And then Raven might have to replace you for the match!" Tyson grinned, adding that little sentence just to tease his little sister.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Raven screamed bursting out of her room and landed on her knees and grabbed onto Max's legs, tightly and desperately. "DON'T GO MAX! IF I PLAY FOR THE TEAM, I KNOW STAGE FRIGHT WILL GET ME! RUIN OUR CHANCES OF EVER REACHING OUR DREAMS AND DISGRACE US! DO YOU WANT THAT MAXIE! DO YOU! DO YOU!" She questioned looking up at him with her chibi eyes. Max giggled and patted her on the head.

"First of all Raven, you would never do that because you've got talent, you just don't know it. You would win if you tried your hardest, and even if you did lose, we would not care. We know you always do your best for the team. And second, I promise not to get go missing or let my team mates down." He said. Raven tensed a little and then released Max's leg from her iron grip.

"Ok, but remember you promised to come back, so you have to! Ok!" Raven frowned, crossing her arms while on the floor.

"Ok." Max grinned. "See ya guys!" And then Max went out the door, leaving the others with worried glances.

"He's going to try and find Tayla and Melanie, isn't he?" Tyson asked.

"Yep." Ray and Kenny chorused.

**THE ABBEY **

The moon's glistened off the dark black walls of the Abbey; its luminance shone brightly that night, but its beauty was wasted, for no passers by seemed to take notice of it. Especially two girls who wondering about the castle of many evils.

"Tayla, what are we doing here! There are guards everywhere! We'll never get in!" Melanie said. "Why do you want to go inside anyway?"

"Because my brother is there…" Tayla said. "The police said he was kept in a Beyblading institute in Moscow… and this is the only institute for miles, this has to be where he's staying! I bet this 'Abbey' is the reason my brother has forgotten who he is!" She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Tayla, this is crazy! It's getting late and we should go home!" Melanie calmly reasoned, but it was on deaf ears to her friend. She already went off to sneak past the guards right into the shadows. "Awe damn! Well, I always wanted to sneak into a top secret school for Beyblading that's littered with guards!" She mentioned sarcastically, going after Tayla. She eventually caught up to her, and the redhead stopped suddenly.

"Melanie! Look!" Tayla grinned, pointing to a trapped door coming out of the ground. "This trap door will lead us straight inside!"

"But Tayla we don't know where it leads to-" But before Melanie could finish, Tayla picked the lock and was walking down the stairs. "How come no one around here listens to me?" She groaned slowly following Tayla… again. "This is getting repetitive…"

So as per usual Tayla took the lead with Melanie grasping her shoulder through the dark tunnel, guiding each other. Strange sounds echoed through the cave and the girls were pretty sure it wasn't just the sounds of bats flying about. Tayla grabbed Melanie's hand for reassurance, while she gripped harder onto her. They were just beginning to regret entering this house of darkness and brutality.

"I don't like this…" Tayla cried.

"Me neither…" Melanie agreed. But soon they weren't going to be the only ones who were going to be scared. Alexander's eyes fluttered open as he heard the footsteps coming. Pleo ceased her tears and pretended to fall asleep.

"What is it Alexander?" His father asked, waking from his sleep.

"Someone is coming this way…" Alexander muttered. "Pretend you're asleep! Quick!" He warned. So the father and son both shut their eyes.

Tayla and Melanie stopped in their place. Shock and horror overtook their expressions. There chained to the wall was a girl, an albino, chained to the wall and dripping in blood. The girls held back a blood-curling scream from escaping their lips, but the cold silence was enough to break barriers.

"Oh my God…" Melanie gasped under her breath.

"What have they done to her?" Tayla asked, close to tears. If the girls didn't like what they saw now, they were lucky they didn't turn around to face Alexander and his father. "You poor creature…" The truth was out. The girls had found out about the horrors of this place, but it would soon bring them to more danger. "Melanie… If-if these people have done this to that girl, who knows what they've done to Tala!" Alexander's eyes nearly shot open but he restrained his eyelids. How did she know Tala?

"Calm down, I'm sure he's all right. But we've got to get that girl a doctor!" Melanie pointed out. "I'm surprised she hasn't died yet from all the loss of blood. Come on, we'll go get help." The brunette slowly walked away while Tayla looked up at the albino. Compassion and guilt filled her heart when Pleo's eyes fluttered open, revealing her deep blue eyes. Tayla thought she looked like a fallen angel, with her wings clipped and her pure soul tainted.

"We're going to help you. Don't worry, help is on the way." The redhead reached her hand out and held the albino's hand for one brief moment. Pleo was confused by this act of kindness, this glowing warmth that went up her arm. Never had she seen another human being take consideration on a stranger. Never… Before she even knew Tayla was off again, this time she was following her friend. Had Pleo imagined her? Was it her sanity talking? Or just blissful dream that kept her hopes alive? Weather the redhead was real or not, Pleo was thankful for her.

**MAX **

He ran across the heavy snow, heaving his weight across the fields, following the directions the friendly Russians gave him. Max was surprised that he was being lead to the Abbey, but why would on earth the girls go there? It made no sense. But he would find out the reason behind it soon enough.

"Tayla! Melanie! Where are you?" Max called. Only the echo of his voice answered him. He searched high and low until the building started getting bigger and bigger, and he got closer and closer. He stopped right in front of the building at the sight of the guards strolling along outside of it. His blue eyes also spotted something else. There Tayla and Melanie stepped out of the dungeon's entrance, with the redhead being close to tears.

Melanie clung to her for comfort and tried to make her feel better.

"Don't worry Tayla, she's going to be fine, once we get her a doctor." The brunette said. Tayla was drowned in her tears, so she couldn't say anything, all she did was nod. Max's widened at the scene; guilt tugged his heartstrings. Could he really have hurt her that badly? There was no time to question himself though, as heard something come his way.

"Holy cow!" He screamed, jumping out of the way of a flying and spinning beyblade. It was lucky that the girls heard his cry, or the spinning top would have smacked into them and send them into the snow. Their girlish screams filled the air as they jumped out of the way to safety! "Girls! Are you all right!"

"All right?" Melanie scoffed. "Oh just peachy! Couldn't be better, even if someone tried to slice my head off!" The girl scowled. "Of course we're not fine!" She concluded.

"Ok, no need for sarcasm Meli Banana No Felli!" Tayla smiled.

"… What?" Melanie blinked, what was with the weird nickname? Max followed where the rogue beyblade went, it pummelled through the snow until it met its master's feet. A pair of floating, glaring icy eyes appeared out of the shadows and met his prey once again.

"Tala!" Tayla gasped. She clutched onto Melanie in fear, not entirely sure if Tala was their friend or their enemy.

"That's right." He hissed. "Now listen up _sister!_ I am going to reveal you for the con you are! You're just another obstacle in my way and I plan to get rid of you! Once and for all!" With that he picked up his beyblade and launched it high in the air, coming back to Earth again coming to collide with Tayla and Melanie in mere seconds. Melanie ran out of the way, but Tayla refused to move.

"Get out of the way Tayla! Quick!" Melanie screamed, lying in the snow. But the redhead stood there like a block of ice, not moving, not even flinching as the beyblade came closer and closer to her.

_I know he's my brother… If he is my brother he would never try to hurt me purposely… he swore he would protect me… _

Slash! They finally collided, and Tayla hit the ground. She grasped onto her chest, where the blade had hit her. A red liquid poured out of her, slowly but painfully, clashing with the white snow. Staining its purity.

"TAYLA!" She heard Max scream. Her predator inched closer to her, glaring down at his prey… until he took more notice of her wound. The top of her shirt was ripped, barely revealing any skin that wanted to stay unseen from prying eyes, but still unveiled something to the red wolf. His pale blue eyes were filled with wonder. Tala rolled the girl over onto her back to see her wound properly. There it was. The black mark next to her heart. Right where the bullet snatched her away from Tala's life.

"Tayla…" Tala gasped. "You really are my sister! What have I done?" Before he could even beg for forgiveness he was pushed away into the dust.

"Don't you even dare touch her!" Max hissed angrily. Melanie's eyes widened at Max's change of character. But I suppose if someone hurt one of your best friends like the way Tala did, you would react the same way… Max gently lifted Tayla's head and held the rest of her form into his arms gently, bridle style. "Come on Melanie, let's go quickly!" And he ran off being careful not to drop Tayla. Melanie stared at Tala with something shimmering in her eyes.

"Now you know…" She whispered loud enough for Tala to hear. Then she was gone. Leaving him in the cold…

_Tayla… _Sounds of gunshots and a blood curling scream filled Tala's head. _She cannot be alive… no one could survive a gunshot straight to the heart! She would have died alone with all the blood she must have lost…_ _There has to be a reasonable explanation for this! _

The lone wolf carried himself off the ground, ignoring the white dust that stained his clothes. The wind caressed his watery eyes that watched the only girl that knew his past. He had to try and find out if this girl really was his flesh and blood.

**THE DUNGEONS**

"That was close." Alexander sighed.

"Do you really think they will come back?" His father asked.

"Not likely… the guards will probably eliminate them before they can even reach outside the gates… It is useless to hope for rescue now…" Alexander said.

"… No… there's still hope. We can't lose faith. If we do, we have already lost against them. Our hope is what they want. Without we hope, have no chance of surviving. So don't give up my son, we have not yet lost the battle." The older man smiled. Something in Alexander's eyes shimmered. His old man had truly changed; he was surprised by his strong belief in faith. The young boy nearly let a crescent smile creep on his face. "You're friend hasn't given up." He said motioning to Pleo. "So you shouldn't either."

"… Ok father… I won't give up… not yet any ways." Alexander said. He craned his head over to one of his closest friends; the angel was in deep slumber. "Hang in there Pleo…"

Oh how she was clinging to dear life, her spirit peeling off the bridge of sanity as we speak. But she was hanging in there, for several reasons. For her friends, for her long lost family and the hope of bringing Kai out of the darkness. Yes he did hurt her… he did put her in this awful place… you'd think she were mad, to want to help the bane of her suffering…

But…

There was this indescribable feeling that overwhelmed her when she thought of him. Sure Pleo was angry, upset, confused but all those feelings were washed away by those crimson pools.

_Go ahead and think I'm stupid and in love_. But she was neither. In the fields of relationships and unmasking her true feelings she was a novice. But Pleo knew her feelings and she was not in love with Kai Hiwatari… her love for him was completely different to the portrays of romance. He was important to her and she would love him no matter what, because he was her friend and he had always been there for her in the rough times of their childhood.

Heck, if her heart was going to be the death of her, then so be it. Her heart ruled her judgement this time. Not her mind…

**KAI **

He took his beyblade and watched the moon rise over the sky to rule the night. Kai admired the moon really, not for it's beauty but the way it controlled the night. Without it, animals and humans alike would be lost without it. The tides of the sea would go out of control and the night would not be admired by many. It controlled and saw all… And soon Kai would see over and rule the sport of Beyblading.

Tomorrow, he'd build his bitbeast army, annihilate all those who opposed him and finally take his place as the champion.

End of Chapter Sixteen 

_Z Star: Well that was it! What did you guys think? _

_Everyone:…_

_Z Star: What? _

_Everyone:… _

_Z Star: Wow, the people of Beyblade have never been so quiet before! Well, what did YOU think? Ok, Happy Easter and see you in the next chapter!_


	17. Chp17 Never Forget

Z Star: Hey everybody! Oh yeah, after you're done reading this fic, please read the author notes below, I have a VERY important announcement that involves this fic!

Kai: Haha! They're going to kill you!

Z Star: Eeep! Ok, let's do the disclaimer! I own nothing! Only the OCS! And Melanie belongs to Miaka! Enough said, now you can read the chapter…

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Never Forget 

Everything was a blur. Several colours and sounds were mixed and thrown about, she couldn't make anything out. Until she heard his voice.

"Tayla?" It was so familiar… "Tayla. Wake up." That voice echoed through her head again. She knew who that was.

"M-Max?" She coughed. "Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital-"

"Hospital! Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Tayla groaned, trying to sit up, but her efforts were useless. "Max, you have to get me out of here, I'm afraid of hospitals!"

"I can't, you're too badly injured. You need to rest." Max said. "If you want, I can go get the doctor to call your Mum and bring her here." Just as he was about to leave, he felt a hand clasp onto his palm.

"No Max, no! Please, don't leave me…" Tayla begged, tears flowing down her pale cheeks. The blonde boy tightened the hand lock and stayed close to the girl's side.

"Shh, don't worry, I'll stay. I won't go anywhere." Max smiled. The girl returned the expression, but her face faltered. She couldn't ignore the guilt the weighed heavily on her shoulders. This boy was being so kind to her, even after what she had said.

"Max… I'm so sorry for all the things I said to you. I know you meant well, even after I acted like an idiot… I'm sorry I ever touched you…" The blonde boy's cheeks tinted red. He knew she was referring back to the kiss… he gave the girl another sympathetic smile and told her,

"It's Ok. It's in the past now. And… the kiss… I don't regret it so much…" Now the boy was beat red. So was Tayla. Before you knew it their faces were dangerously close to one another… they both became short of breath… and their lips almost collided… almost.

Slam! Two people came through the door. Max jumped away from Tayla and sprawled himself onto the floor. He was beat red when he saw the person who could only have been Tayla's mother, staring down at him with her icy blue eyes. Behind her, was Tyson, he was grinning like a wild cat, which didn't make Max feel any better about his fall.

"Mommy!" Tayla called. Mrs. Ivanov rushed over to her daughter, ignoring Max for now. "Mum, please take me home! I can't stay here!"

"What's Tayla's mum doing here?" Max whispered, coming to Tyson's side.

"She came at the front desk and I told her everything that happened." Tyson said.

"Shh…" Mrs Ivanov cooed. "It will be all right Tayla. I'll stay the night with you. Now lay down and sleep-" Tayla read her mind and was already off to dreamland. Mrs. Ivanov ushered the boys out of the room, cautiously closing the door behind her.

"Boys, I have to tell you something." Mrs. Ivanov said, her eyes full of discontent. "Me and Tayla… When we used to live here, I worked on a very important project, that would have benefited the sport of Beyblade… but, to fund my research, I had to make a sacrifice. I used my son…" Her head hanged in shame. She couldn't look at the two, bewildered boys. What was she talking about? How did she use her own son?

"You mean… you sold your son so you could complete a science project!" Tyson exclaimed. He couldn't imagine anyone giving away a family member for something so trivial! No one could be that desperate to that… could they?

"I know what it might sound like, but I thought I was doing the best thing by giving him to the Abbey. I thought that maybe, maybe!" A waterfall of tears trickled down Mrs Ivanov's cheeks; she covered her face with a hand and looked away. "I was so stupid to trust _him_! Now I've endangered my daughter, my son and the whole world!"

Max took a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to the crying woman.

"Hey, calm down Mrs Ivanov, you're babbling! Don't worry so much, Tayla's gonna be fine, you said so yourself. You can say what you were gonna say after you feel a little better." Max said, patting her shoulder. Tyson later took her to get some coffee and blankets for her night at the hospital. And finally, Tyson and Max could go home to rest for the tournament.

"Do you think she'll be all right?" Max asked his friend. Tyson knew who he was talking about. He just hoped the blue eyed blonde wouldn't spend the whole night worrying about the redhead and her mother, he needed all the strength he had for the tournament. He couldn't let Max falter. Not after all the hard work he did to get to where he was, he owed it to himself to do his best.

The bluenette smiled and reached for his friend's shoulder.

"She'll be fine Maxi." Tyson grinned. "I don't think she'll be in that hospital for long, if she has her way." The grin was contagious, because now Max had caught it. Nothing could remove the smiles on their faces. Well… that was what they thought.

The next morning, the first to awake was Ray. He scratched his head that was under his wild, long black, forest of hair. He let out a yawn and blinked the sleep out of his eyes. His droopy face disappeared when he stared at the clock. His mouth was agape and his eyes were filled with panic.

"OH CRAP!" Ray screamed, quickly running off. He stopped at Tyson's first, forgetting how long the ordeal of getting Tyson up in the morning was. "Tyson!" The Neko Jin shook the bluenette vigorously. "Tyson! Wakeup!" But it was futile. HE got no waking response from Tyson. "WAKE UP FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Still nothing. "Oh I let Raven wake you up! RAVEN! GET OUT OF BED!"

Ray ran to the living room where Raven was napping in her little blanket, sucking her thumb like a cute little baby.

"Raven! You're the only one who can wake up Tyson the quickest! I need you to do that!" Ray begged, shaking the little girl. Raven squirmed into her pillow and pulled the covers over her head.

"Five more minutes!" She cried.

"Raven, this is no time to be cute! Get up! Or the Bladebreakers will be late for the tournament today!" Ray shrieked. The girl's eyes snapped open and she ran into Tyson's room.

"What are you waiting for!" She shouted at Ray. "Wake up the others!" Raven sprinted to her brother's bedside. She pulled on the sheets to help her climb onto the bed. "Sorry big brother, but this is urgent!" It started with a simple jump. Then it became continuos, followed by the deafening screaming of the eleven-year-old girl. "WAKE! UP! TYSON! OR! WE'LL! LOSE! THE! TOURNAMENT!"

Another thump boomed the air. Tyson groaned and scratched his head.

"Raven! What have I told you about doing that!" Tyson mumbled, hiding his head with a pillow.

"WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR THE TOURNAMENT IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP AND GET READY!" Raven squealed running of to her own room to get dressed. Tyson scratched his head and checked the digital clock on his bedside. He mimicked Ray's reaction he had to the late revelation.

"HOLY CRAP! It's eleven thirty! And I have half an hour to get ready for the tournament! Damn!" He scrambled off the floor and grabbed several items of clothing with him to the bathroom. Soon all the recipients of time struggled their way to get to the tournament, that would decide their future, one and for all.

**THE ABBEY **

Cold silence. That was all he had for company. He loved it. There was no morning run, no childish screams, no stupid Bladebreakers. He loved it. The clanking of chains that were pushed by the breeze, the small glare of white sunlight seeping in from the shafts and the darkness countering it. Nothing could compare to it.

Well…

Maybe _she _could…

White hair, sparkling sapphire eyes and a small smile appeared out of nowhere. Such innocence could never be captured in his childhood sweetheart's eyes, when she was only a little girl…

Kai shook his head, glaring at the wall. He couldn't show weakness now, not when he had gotten so far. He would never give up his new strength, his power… he would never lose it. Never. Not to anyone or anything… Not even to her….

"Kai! It's time to go, bring Black Dranzer and be ready to leave in five minutes." Voltaire grunted, charging off somewhere, probably to yell at one of the guards or trainees. A sigh escaped the phoenix's lips; he got up and grabbed Black Dranzer. He wandered the dark halls until something caught his eye… the dark alleyway to the dungeons called out to him. The cries of suffering plucked his heartstrings…

But no…

He would not fall weak again. He strode off, never looking back at that place.

_**Never forget who you are…** _

Kai stops. He turns to search for a face, to match a middle-aged woman's voice… but he was just met with thin air. He had heard that voice before… when he was only a child. It couldn't have… no… that was impossible. She was gone. And she wasn't going to return. He kept telling himself that over and over again, until the thoughts of that woman went away.

_**Remember that I will always be proud of you. Never give up without a fight, no matter how hard it is. **_A face flashed past him. And it did not belong to the albino. Now Kai was certain it was her!

"Mum?" He whispered.

"Kai! Hurry up!" A harsh voice clashed with the sweet mother's one. Kai dare not test his Grandfather's patience, so he slowly followed, to meet his old teammates again.

**BEYBLADE STADIUM **

Speaking of the Bladebreakers, they had arrived at the tournament, on time thanks to a certain someone's screaming that woke everyone up. But to their dismay, they found out today that they were not going to participate today.

"WHAT? I woke up and run like hell out of the hotel for no reason! Damn!" Tyson pouted, narrowing his eyes at an invisible victim.

"Lighten up Tyson, today we get to see some of the world's best bladers battle it out!" Kenny grinned.

"Hmm… true! That's a good reason!" Tyson smiled back. Behind him, he felt a chubby hand grasp onto his shoulder. He turned and saw the owner who was just as ecstatic as they were.

"Great to see you boys!" Mr. Dickinson grinned.

"Ahem!" Raven pouted, narrowing her brown eyes at the old man.

"And you too Raven, you too." The old man chuckled, patting the little girl's head. "Now go find your seats and I'll see you afterwards." He handed the boy's their tickets with the number of their seats on them. So they headed to their seats (Obviously) and scoped out the crowds for familiar faces.

"Hey, where's Raven?" Kenny asked.

"WHOOT! GO WHITE TIGERS! GO ALL STARS! YOU ROCK! KICK SOME RUSSIAN BUTT!"

"I think we've found her." Ray and Tyson grinned.

"At least she saved us the job of finding them." Kenny said, following the others to cheer on their rivals and friends.

"YOU CAN DO IT TO IT! OH YEAH! THE WHITE TIGERS AND ALL STARS ARE GONNA KICK SOME BUTT! WHOOT! Oh yeah!" Raven screamed at the top of her lungs, leaving blushes on the other team's faces. They never had a fan as crazy as Raven. No seriously, they have not.

"Could you restrain her? Please!" Lee begged, turning a shade of crimson, before burying his face in his hand.

"NO WAY! BECAUSE YOU'RE GONNA WIN! WHOOT!" Raven shouted out loud and proud, before being dragged away by Tyson and Kenny. The other teams praised whatever god that was up there that got rid of Raven, her encouragement was nice, but it was just too much! Especially before the finals...

Especially since it would determine who would see through the final battle and who would face the Bladebreakers. It would decide who would come out of all of this as the champion…

And that was A LOT of pressure for the teams.

"Oh sit down Raven." Kenny chided. "You can cheer for the other team's after they've won!"

"But I can't wait that long!"

"Tough!" Tyson pocked his tongue out at Raven and his sister mimicked him.

"Will you two grow up?" Ray said, rolling his eyes.

"Ray… have you become the new Kai in his absence?" Max chuckled, and soon the whole pack started cackling. Ray's eyes widened at this realisation.

"Oh no… I'm turning into Kai!" Ray cried out in mock shock. "Train harder! Blade faster! Pick up your socks!" The whole group burst out laughing, everyone was either clinging to their stomachs or wiping a tear that leaked due to hysteria. Just like old times. This was what they did everyday, laugh away their troubles and stick together through good times (Like these times) and bad (Like Raven's embarrassing cheering). They were like a family.

Even if one half of their kin was missing. But they knew he would come back. But what they didn't know, was that he would not be so willing to play happy families.

After the group calmed down, the announcers began their playful banter, like always. The same old sayings… But something was out of the ordinary here. At the end of the announcement, a dark figure emerged into the light. A new member of the Demolition Boys, who were unheard of until now. He was tall and muscular, and you didn't need light to see he had a mean scowl on his face.

The light first shaded onto grey bangs, and dark blue hair. Which was all too familiar to the Bladebreakers. But they put those thoughts aside, it was just their imaginations. There was no way that shadow was their team captain. Kai was mean, arrogant and solitary towards them, but he would NEVER betray them… he was trustworthy and loyal, despite that how his solitary characteristics portrayed him.

He would NEVER betray the Bladebreakers. That was what Tyson told himself. He never would. But the boy grew uncertain when crimson eyes appeared next. The tension was fierce, not only did the Bladebreakers held their breath, their rivals, the spectators and even Brad Best and AJ Topper were in cruel suspense.

But their fears sadly came true. The blue shark fins cut through the tension like a knife. Eyes widened and gasps and whispers filled the arena.

It _was _Kai.

_Kai! What are you doing down there! _Tyson screamed mentally, gripping his seat. _Don't tell me you've betrayed us! Please! _

_Kai? What's Kai doing down there? He's with us! Not them! AJ and Brad are wrong! Kai would never switch sides! _Raven thought angrily. _They're lying! _

_I should have known… _Ray thought, down casting his eyes to the floor. _I never wanted to believe it, I never wanted to believe Kai left us… but he has. But who could help wanting to stay in denial? _

_How could Kai do this? I always thought he felt at least something toward us! But… I guess this time I'm wrong… _Kenny thought sadly in defeat.

_He… I can't believe it! How can Kai work with people like that?_ Max thought, glaring at a certain redhead standing at the sidelines._ I thought Kai had more honour then that! What has happened Kai? What are you doing buddy?_

If only Kai had heard the thoughts of his team mates… what was he thinking? They were his former team mates now. They meant nothing to him, they helped him get this far, but they were useless now.

He glared up at all those judgmental, shocked expressions that faced him. Kai knew that he would be scorned by the public for leaving his team, but why should he care? They didn't affect his life and those busy bodies needed to get their own life and stay out of his.

But what caught his eye in the crowd, was the faces of team mates. Something inside of him twisted and tangled. He also noticed the glistening water in the little girl's eyes. That would only happen when Raven was either in trouble and wanted to get out of it. But there was no danger of being grounded here… so what was wrong with her?

Kai dismissed the mysterious hurdling that was erupting inside of him and returned to be emotionless, just like his expression was. He had to forget everything he knew before this moment. He was at his highest and proudest moment, just seeing the crowd fear him broadened his smirk.

This was definitely going to be an interesting tournament.

Certainly one no one would ever forget.

End Of Chapter Seventeen

* * *

_Z Star: (Sighs in relief) Well wasn't that an awkward moment? I sure wouldn't want to be any of their shoes right now. _

_Ok, before I forget, I must make an important announcement. For the following weeks, my GCSE exams are coming up, right up until the summer holidays I will have tonnes of coursework to do. Which can only equal to slower updates. THE HORROR! _

_Ray: Ahem 'cough' Z Star, wrap it up, wrap it up. Before these people think you're crazy. _

_Z Star: Didn't everybody know that I have a crazy side to me? Heh, sorry. Well anyway, I would like to say that I'm sorry but updates are gonna get a bit slower up until the holidays. Just warning you now before people start bringing out the pitchforks. Haha joke. I know you people are wonderful reviewers. I don't know when I'll see you again, but I hope it won't be long! _


	18. Chp 18 When the Moon Cries

Z Star: Well I am back! Did you miss me?

Kai: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Faints)

Z Star: What's his problem? Anyway, here it is; chapter eighteen. Hope it hasn't been too long. But guess what? My exams are over! YAY! Now all I have left is coursework. And that should be finished in over three weeks! Yipee!

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: When the Moon Cries 

No one could believe he was standing there, but there he was. He stood there and defeated everyone. He let his new Black Dranzer devour those poor bitbeasts and he did it without a single bit of mercy.

And he enjoy seeing them suffer…

The Bladebreakers returned home after the tournament, weak, exhausted and drained.

Sullen expressions plagued their faces, even Raven, the most cheerful of the group could not mask her sadness with a joyful façade. Tears threatened her mocha coloured cheeks that were buried into her brother's chest. Her nightmare had come true. She turned to Ray, now with an angered face.

"You lied! You said he wouldn't leave! You said it was only a dream!" Raven screamed, to everyone's surprise.

"Raven, I-"

"I don't want to hear anymore more of your lies!" She shrieked, running towards her room and slamming the door behind her. Ray sighed in frustration, lowering his head.

"Hey, don't worry about her Ray. She's just upset. She'll get over it." Tyson assured him. "It's not your fault."

"I know." Ray nodded.

That silence returned again. That sad, sullen silence... Tyson despised silence. But it was needed, since everyone was in mourning. They mourned for their team captain and leader. Who recently vanished and never returned. Instead a impostor, a monster had come and took him from them…

KAI

Back at the Abbey, Kai was strolled the halls, not a guilty feeling gracing him. Sure he had taken several bitbeasts from their rightful owners, but he didn't care.

Suddenly a figure clad in white appeared from the shadows, stopping Kai dead in his place. He glared at the person who blocked his way.

"So, did you feel anything?" The person asked.

"Feel what?"

"Guilt, sadness or even a little sympathy for your old team mates?" Kai didn't reply right away. A smirk brushed upon his lips.

"No… not one bit. You could learn a lot from me Tala, then maybe you wouldn't feel so bad about what you did to your sister." The redhead narrowed his eyes. He wanted to pounce on that jerk and strike at him. But that wouldn't get him anywhere… he let his rage curl in his fist, for now.

"Where did you hear about that?" Tala questioned, his face darkening.

"Didn't you know? Everyone knows. Even my grandfather…" Kai sneered. "He considers you a failure for letting her go you know… Oh well… at least he now knows who he can depend on." No one spoke. Anger radiated off the calm looking Tala, while satisfaction came off Kai.

"You know… I may be a cyborg… but at least I have never forgotten how to feel. I may have never known it, but I never let my feelings fade. I care for my sister." Tala scowled. "There I admitted it. Happy? And don't say that those feelings don't make me weak. They have made me stronger then ever before, they've given me more belief that I can get out of here."

Kai just stood there. He couldn't think of any witty come backs or insults, he just glared at Tala.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Tala commented. Suddenly he was shoved aside, as Kai continued his way through the dark halls. _I've won this round Kai. _

_Hn. Pathetic... Using my so-called 'feelings' to get at me. He's forgotten that I don't have any… _The phoenix thought as he walked away. Not before bumping into yet another one of his Grandfather's goons. _Oh great. What does this clown want? _

"Voltaire requests an audience with you. Now." He said in a monotone voice. He grabbed Kai's arm, trying to drag the boy to his desired destination.

"Hey! Let go! I can make my own way thank you!" Kai growled, removing his arm out of the tight grip. He strutted off to where his Grandfather was. He reached the metal door where Voltaire spent most of the day, locking himself away from everyone residing in the Abbey.

The scarlet-eyed boy knocked hard on the hard barriers, patiently waiting to get inside.

"Ah Kai, come in." Kai pushed the heavy tonnes of metal and entered. The whole room was coal black; an array of candles standing at every corner in the room. At the end of the room was Voltaire, sitting behind a black desk. He bore a sneer on his face, trying to pursue a false greeting to his grandson. "Good evening, my Grandson."

"Grandfather." Kai replied, still keeping a safe distance away from the older man. "Is there something you wanted to ask of me?" That sneer, soon became a toothy grin.

"You know, you remind me a lot of your father Kai…" His eyes widened. His father? Why did he mention his father for the first time? Why now? "Always so quick to get to the point." Voltaire's supposedly friendly face grimaced at his grandson. "And sadly that is why your dear old daddy isn't here. Remember that Kai!"

The boy took a few steps back. He couldn't hear his own thoughts passing through his head, with the erratic beat of his heart. It was in pain again. His mind was a blur, flames dancing around in his mind, trying to refresh a long gone memory.

"My dear grandson, are you all right?" That bastard was toying with him! His Grandfather was trying to poison his mind, again! Taking his hand away from his heart, he stood tall, head erect and not showing an ounce of fear or pain.

"Perfectly fine, Grandfather." Kai said all to quickly.

"Good." Voltaire grinned again. "Now Kai, I have another mission for you. Judging by your wonderful performance this morning, I doubt you will disappoint me."

"What is the mission grandfather." Kai asked again, getting bored of Voltaire's false praises.

"Do you remember you old team Kai?" He nodded. "I want you to eliminate them."

"What!"

"You heard me." Voltaire smiled. "I want you to take their bitbeasts. Before they even have a chance to compete in the tournament. It's better that they are taken out before they can meddle with our plans." Kai could not believe what he was hearing. Voltaire wanted to have them out of the game before it even ended? Why! Where was the sport in that!

"But grandfather, wouldn't it be more satisfying if I beat the Bladebreakers in front of the entire world? Wouldn't you like to rub it in Mr. Dickinson's face?" Kai suggested.

"Yes that would be tempting…" Yes! He was going to listen… "But I can't leave anything to chance." Damn! Maybe not… "… You're not backing out on out deal, are you Kai? Because if you dare even think about going back to them, I'll take Black Dranzer and throw you onto the street like a worthless rat!" The old man slammed him fists onto the desk, ready to pounce on Kai as soon as he showed any sign of weakness. "I want you to hurt them! Like you did this morning! If you don't, you will suffer! I'll make sure of it!"

A wrinkled hand grabbed Kai, and a pair of grey eyes glared daggers at him.

_Why do those eyes remind me of someone? _Kai thought to himself, not really caring that his own grandfather was threatening him. That was how much he was used to it.

"Do you understand?" Voltaire hissed. A quiet dread filled the room. If Voltaire lost his greatest weapon, that was it for his plans. His ambition to rule the world, to take out his enemies and wipe out his unwanted allies would all be just an unforeseen dream.

"…I understand." Kai mumbled under his breath. Satisfied that his grandson had remained loyal, for now, he released him.

"Good boy. Now go and train. You have to be ready for your attack tomorrow." Kai nodded. He got up, without showing an ounce of emotion, closing the door gently behind him.

_I must win. _He thought. _To prove to him that I am strong enough to beat my old team on my own! I'll prove him wrong! _

He slammed open his chamber door, and closed it again, locking it tight. Tonight he would train, harder then he ever had. He didn't care if he broke every bone in his body, he didn't care if he would bleed, all he wanted was to prove himself.

He wouldn't care if the whole world saw it; he would fight on his own. As long as he knew he beat the Bladebreakers, that would be enough, for this solitary boy.

PLEO

The angel still floating from the ground, even though her wings were broken. Martin stood there watching her, his blue eyes washed over with fear.

"Is she going to be ok?" Alexander asked hopefully. The blonde looked into the poor boy's grey eyes that hoped his friend would be all right. He wished he could tell Alexander that Pleo was gonna be all right. But would lying accomplish anything?

"No… She won't be." Martin uttered breathlessly. "She's lost a large amount of blood. She doesn't have very long Alexander…" A tear escaped his blue ocean pools. "I'm sorry to say this… but very soon, if Pleo is not taken to a hospital… she will die."

Then the rain came. All the tears that would come would pour down tonight. The water dripped out of Alexander's cloudy eyes, creating a storm of sorrow. He never tried to hold them back; it would be an insult to his friend. Sure she could never express her feelings but she never wanted that to stop him.

"She can't be dying! She just can't be! Pleo would never, ever give up her life!" Alexander cried. "She just can't!"

"I'm so sorry." Martin sobbed, covering his eyes. Alexander's father turned his eyes away from the detective and towards his son. He was never lucky to find a friend who he would cry over like his son had. He was so proud of him, for being so strong, for not being afraid to express himself even in a hellhole like this.

His son was everything he wasn't. And he was grateful for that.

"Hush Alexander." He cooed. "It will be all right. If she does go, it will be a blessing. She's suffered too much, son. You have to let her go." He reached out his hand and rubbed Alexander's hand, gently.

"But I don't want to…" He sobbed. "She's been through everything with me, I can't just let her die!" Alexander sobbed.

"It's out of our hands son, you have to accept that." His father said gently. "I'm so sorry you have to lose such a good friend…" He choked. Even he was about to cry and he had only known for Pleo, what, a few days? It was madness!

But maybe it was because that she had meant so much to his son… that's why he had shed tears for her…

**KAI's POV**

It was 2:00 PM at night. And I haven't stopped training since I've come into my room. Everything has been smashed, broken and torn apart, but it was worth it. I'm stronger and ready to defeat the very people who have been in my way since day one.

Now I can rest. I let my head fall onto my pillow and drift off to sleep…

Wait… Why is it glowing white? Wait… That's not my pillow. It's a long floating piece of cloth… I just heard myself now and I sound like a complete moron!

"You broke your promise." A voice appeared out of nowhere. I jumped out of my bed; taking Black Dranzer and aiming him at the intruder whom dared to explore my room. "You said you would always care for me." I dropped my beyblade.

It… it can't be!

"… Pleo?" There she stood, in her white kimono, white light glowing off her. She stared at me with a blank look, tears streaming down her cheeks and her red face paint. It was strange… only her face paint seemed to have any colour in them. Not even her beautiful sapphire eyes showed any sparkle to them.

I slowly backed away from her, in disbelief. How the hell did she get up here! Wearing that! What is going on!

"You broke your promise." She repeated, sobbing. I had no idea whether she was tricking me into deception or whether she was really in pain. If I followed my brain, I wouldn't know what Pleo wanted. But if I followed my damn heart, that could be the end of me.

This time my stupid heart won over my head. I took two cautious steps toward her. She didn't move. It was safe to go closer…

With one gentle movement, I brought my hand to her cheek. She felt like silk… so soft… but her face paint… it didn't feel like paint. Not even like a tatoo… it was… a scar…

She lifted her head to look at me. My scarlet eyes met her ghostly grey, transparent ones. Something ecstatic coursed through me, didn't know what I was, but I didn't care.

This was wrong, but still… I don't give a damn! I know I will never have this chance to feel this way again, so there is nothing I can do, but to cease this moment.

"Come back Kai." She sobbed. I raised my eyebrows at her. What was she talking about… more tears came and one by one I wiped them away. "Please come back to me."

"… I… I don't understand." I stuttered. I did not dare to breathe, or even take in any air.

"Come back…" She whispered. A flash came, of thunder and lightning and she was wasting away. Fading back to the earth. A gust came and carried her off into the night, into the wind… She was gone.

"Pleo…" I whispered. My hand was still held out, as if she was still there. I collapsed onto the ground, breathing very hard and trying to take in all the air I could take in. "Why do you haunt me!"

I encircled my arms around myself, closing my eyes. Maybe if I think of something else I can forget about her!

_Oh please let me forget!_

But it was no use. The cold taunting of the wind came in to caress my skin, reminding me of Pleo's cold touch.

I am supposed to be an empty shell…

But she keeps filling my thoughts… There was no comfort for me, except that of the moon's cold light embracing me.

MAX AND TAYLA

The moonlight shone down at the turtle and the sleeping girl, bathing them in a luminance essence. He smiled down at her, holding her hand in a tight grip.

"Sleep well Tayla…" He whispered lovingly. "Thanks for being supportive about the Kai incident…" Max remembered Tayla's kind words, that filled his heart with joy again and did it without taunting his old team captain. He bent over her and kissed Tayla lightly on the forehead, before leaving.

Unknown to the turtle though, there was another occupant in the room. Watching over the object of his affections and smiling down at her. The figure walked towards her, holding her palm over Tayla's forehead.

"Thank you for trying to save me…" A voice whispered. "I am very grateful for your sympathy." She smiled. "Too bad you'll never know who I was…"

The girl in the kimono backed away from Tayla's sleeping figure, as she stirred in her sleep.

"Max…"

Now it was time for her to go.

"Goodbye."

End Of Chapter Eighteen

* * *

_Z Star: (cries) AND IT STARTED OUT AS SUCH A SWEET AND FUNNY FIC TOO! Don't worry peoples! THIS IS NOT THE END OF PLEO! _

_Raven: (Crying also) IT BETTER NOT BE! 'SOB'! _

_Z Star: This chapter really got to me! If you want to write sad and bittersweet chapters like this, listen to 'Every Time We Touch' the Candlelight remix by Cascada. It will bring out some emotion! _

_Anyway, the school year is soon coming to an end… And you know what that means… MORE UPDATES! YAY! (Does a happy dance) That should make you very happy ) I hope to see you in… 3 weeks! See you in 3 weeks! _


	19. Chp19 A Quiet Dread

Z Star: Hey I'm back. Not in three weeks, but I have no good excuse for not updating. I've been lazy, sorry. But I think you'll like this chapter… Kai!

Kai: Do the disclaimer? All right, Z Star owns nothing, never will, except this plot and her OC. 

Z Star: Thank you Kai!

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: A Quiet Dread

A cold breeze pinched his cheeks and tore at his bangs. The wind danced over the icy lake that hardened its heart for the long winter, and collided with the mountains that just wouldn't budge.

Kai stood out on the ice, waiting for his opponents to arrive. He had spent at least an hour, thinking… he didn't mind that the cold air was nipping at him, he was too consumed in his thoughts... So many things rushed through his mind.

When were they coming? What did he see last night before he went to sleep? Is this the way he wanted to take out his team mates?

But he couldn't ask those questions.

It was too late. He was in too deep, so close to getting everything he had dreamed of. It was going to be all his soon…

Yet there was that nagging pain that kept tapping his chest, whenever he thought of his team mates, that girl who he had once called friend and… and…

He just couldn't think of them damn it! It was too late. Too late! He couldn't do anything now…

* * *

Tyson did not believe what he was hearing.

Kai? Requesting an audience with The Bladebreakers? This was too good to be true! Too good… Something dark clouded over him, a persistent suspicion. Tyson pushed those feelings into the back of his mind, shaking off the cloud. This was a happy occasion! They were getting a team member back!

Even after what he did…

This was great! … Wasn't it?

He and the other Bladebreakers were about to leave for the helicopter, Tyson lagging behind. He was about to shut the door, when he heard a few footsteps waddling towards him.

"Tyson? Where are you going?" Raven asked, tired eyes beaming up at him. She had just got out of bed, in her pyjamas with her teddy bear in hand and hair tangled and wild.

Her older brother looked down at her, with a warm smile. If he told her where he was going she would come right after him, no doubt about it.

But looking into those innocent eyes, he couldn't lie. So he was going to be straight to her and tell the truth.

"To face Kai." Tyson answered her question.

Her small brown eyes widened, lighting up with surprise, maybe even nerves. Small tresses of tears curved her cheeks. She knew very well the danger that would come, experience taught her that her brother's hobby brought many hazards with it. She pounced on Tyson, wrapping her slender arms around his waist, dripping tears onto his torso.

He could hear her sobbing; it nearly melted his heart. He wrapped his arms around her, for one quick, warm hug. It lasted for a minute before he had to release her.

"I wanna come too!" Raven whimpered, using her traditional puppy dog eyes technique.

"You can't come Raven, you're not old enough yet." Tyson reasoned. "It's too dangerous, I won't let you get hurt."

"I'm always too young! And it's always too dangerous!" Raven whined, flailing her arms about. "I wanna come!"

"… I know." Tyson said softly, brushing one of her bangs. "You're very brave, but you're still my sister. I have to look after you, and if that means keeping you here where it's safe then that's what I have to do." He took her in another hug, wiping another set of tears that threatened to fall. "You'll understand why I have to do this, I promise."

He squeezed her hard, before letting go of her and walking out the door… **(1) **

A quiet dread followed him…

* * *

The flapping of a helicopter's wings tore the air.

_Finally! _Kai thought with relief. He couldn't bear to be left alone with his thoughts anymore.

There his team-mates were, ready for the hunt. There was no way he was going to let his prey out of his corner, oh no, not this time.

But where was the blue eyed blonde? Oh well… he could lash his claws out at him later… Right now he had bigger prizes to collect…

* * *

At the hospital Max stood over a loved one, watching her eyelashes flicker open. Her eyes beamed up at the pair of blue eyes that reflected her icy ones.

"Good morning." He welcomed her.

"Max! What are you doing here?" Tayla grinned, taking Max's hand. The smile that Max had plastered on his face was ripped off. He had to tell her sooner or later, that the inevitable was about to happen.

"Well…" He blushed bright red as he said this. "I kind of… well… made this really big mistake."

"Not like you haven't done that." Tayla commented, giggling at Max's attempt of a glare. "So what is it? It can't be worth the tongue lashing I gave you last time."

"That depends…" Max said, scratching the hairs of his neck. "I… brought a visitor who really wanted to see you."

"Who?"

"… My mother…" And then came in Julie Tate! (A.N: I feel bad for Tayla… meeting your lover boy's mother before you've even gone on a date! Haha!)

* * *

That bastard! He never wanted to join the team again! He's after our bit beasts!

To think he trusted Kai! He was such an idiot! What kind of moron would trust Kai after what he did anyway!

_Me obviously! _Tyson snapped at himself. _Kai… you had to be such a traitor, didn't you! You don't care about anyone but yourself! I'd LOVE nothing more then to tell you EXACTLY what I think of you, but I don't speak those words aloud. _

_You know why Kai? Because I thought you was my friend! _

_But it's just like you to kick people when they are down! As if you didn't cause enough trouble… _

_I didn't care that you were always smarter then me, rude or had more fan girls (ok I care a little bit about the last thing). You were our captain! _

_We all looked up to you… _

_Ever since Hiro and my Dad left, you were my big brother figure… Yes you are mean and you pick on me, insult me, and pass judgement on me. _

_But you were still a brother to me.

* * *

_

_I despise you Tyson Granger. _Kai thought. _For being better, faster, stronger… for a single moment, when we last fought, you beat me. _

_That was the most humiliating day if my life… _

_You took away my glory and title… Everyone looks up to you now. They all hate me. _

_But now I'm taking back what you took!

* * *

_

Under the oak tree, next to the hotel, Raven sat there waiting patiently, while twiddling her thumbs. The whole street was empty and quiet and nothing made a sound. It was a cold day out, everyone would rather stay in their warm houses today then venture out.

For Raven it was different. She was going to sit there, on her best behaviour, until her brother and her friends came back, like a good little girl.

That was NOT like her at all.

But the look in her brother's eyes… he was afraid. She could sense it. It didn't take any special powers to know it; she just felt it.

That was the bond between brother and sister.

She could hear the battle going on inside her head.

The beyblades were slashing each other, trying to rip the other apart. Like drums they beated against one another, matching the intensity of the fight. Those warriors would go on and on, shrieking their war cries, creating a conundrum, and trying to out last their opponent. The ballad of music just wouldn't stop pounding on her head.

She could see those beyblades bash their brains out, just by closing her eyes.

It was a majestic sight to imagine…

"Raven!" A voice called out for her. The clang of drums stopped. The battle had ended.

"Melanie?" Raven's eyes lit up to see her old friend. A smile tugged her lips, as Melanie swayed herself to the little girl's side.

"What'cha doing out here all by yourself kiddo?" Melanie asked. "Are you running away again?" She chuckled. The child next to her made her dead pan. "Aw don't turn anti social on me Rae, I was only kidding!" Melanie grinned, wrapping an arm around her.

"Hehe, I know." Raven returned the grin. Though it lacked the enthusiasm Melanie had.

"Why so sad marshmallow?" The brunette asked softly. Raven lowered her head, turning away from her friend.

_If I tell her where Tyson and the other guys have gone, she'll want to go after them too! But it's too dangerous…_

"Nothing. I'm still sad that Kai is gone." Raven admitted and it wasn't a lie. A long silence followed.

"… You know." Melanie began. "If you wait for something you've lost, for long enough, it will come back to your." Raven shook her head. "Believe me Raven. It can happen."

Taking her hand put of her pocket, Melanie opened her palm out revealing her surprised.

Raven gasped at the sight before her, it was her mother's ring!

"Melanie! How did you- I mean- This is! Oh thank you Melanie!" She squealed, launching her arms around the girl. "You are one of the best friends I have ever had!"

"I know…" Melanie grinned, feeling a little cocky. "I am good…"

The lavender haired girl took the ring from Melanie's extended hand and placed it onto her slim fore finger.

_Maybe there's hope after all… _

And so the streets filled up with people, traffic and the usual hullabaloo you'd find on the street…

* * *

End of Chapter Nineteen 

**That cute little scene was inspired by a show called Avatar the Last Airbender (One of my current obsessions) when Sokka has to say goodbye to his dad before he goes off to war. That really made me bawl like a baby. The last chapter was inspired by ATLA too! If you have seen the series you will understand why. Go watch it! It's brilliant! **

_Z Star: I know that was a little spaced out and there were a lot of scene changes, but I wanted to update this before I leave for Greece tomorrow. Oh and I would like to thank Spiritual Energy for suggesting that I should use breakers in this chapter. _

_I don't know if I'll go back and do that to all the chapters, at least not until this story is finished. Thanks for reading! _


	20. Ch20 Battle Cry

Z Star: Omg… It's been far too long since I last updated! Ok, I'll keep this short, I'm sorry but I've been away with school and such, it's the final year and I haven't had too much free time on my hands and I've been lurking around Deviant Art A LOT! Plus I've developed a fear of my Inbox. GAH! Thousands of emails flooding in! Enough to make you collapse from exhaustion!

Oh and I would like to thank Spiritual Energy for pointing out a mistake I made! Judy is Max's mum, not Julie. (Smacks forehead) Yet another mistake from yours truly.

Well, don't let me keep you waiting, on with the story!

I don't own anything but my OC's, which is painfully obvious….

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Battle Cry 

Wars were never meant for children to partake in. They weren't going to be hanging from the walls of their childhood for much longer, but they still hadn't reached adulthood. Friends were supposed to have little spouts and quarrels from time to time, it was what came from having relationships. But wars? No, wars between friends weren't supposed to happen.

But that was what was about to commence.

A chill came in the air. Everyone had his or her own battles to face.

* * *

Tayla had hers in the hospital bedroom, trying to keep a smiling face as she kept in deep conversation with Judy. Her nerves shot up and down her spine, hoping to God that this woman wouldn't notice. This was a battle of endurance; Judy knew how to push the redhead's buttons. She was a scientist after all, taking in facts and observing things was her speciality.

And an oblivious Max had no idea it was all going under his nose.

* * *

One other girl was going through the same thing. Her opponent wasn't human though.

Raven laid in bed, secreting a river of sweat from her forehead and sprouting sneezes of snot. Sitting out in the unforgiving cold of Moscow waiting for her brother had done a number on her, but fortunately she had a friend by her side to ease her pain.

"That is the last time I let you go outside without a coat." The brunette scowled, shoving another spoon of medicine into Raven's mouth. The young spirited girl did not put up a fight when the disgusting liquid was put into her mouth. "No wonder you're poorly!"

Usually Raven would come up with a smart remark to fire at the authority figure, but any attempt would result in another coughing fit. The poor helpless cub lay there with no strength, to be left vulnerable if caught without protection. Open to any prey…

* * *

_DON'T COME BACK WITHOUT THE GIRL THIS TIME! Or you and your team-mates will suffer for you incompetence! _The slash of whips cut through his mind, as fresh as his wounds. As Bryan caressed one of the wounds left on his neck, his eagle eyes watched his prey… She had escaped from him once; he would not allow that to happen again. Her sweet nature deceived him the first time. But he would keep his heart hardened.

Now Raven was helpless. Too weak to run or think her way out of a kidnapping. All he needed now was for the other female to leave…

* * *

"Hey Mum!" Max butted in on the long interrogation. "Your plane will be leaving soon!"

_Oh thank you Max! _Tayla could have kissed the boy if only his mother wasn't there!

"Well." Judy smiled ear to ear, rising from her seat. "It was very nice to meet you Tayla! I hope we will meet again." The corners of Tayla's lips were creaking from the strain smiling! She could only grin her head off for so long!

"Me too!" She squeaked, in what she hoped was a convincing tone. "See you soon!"

The protective mother nodded, exiting the room. Her kin stayed behind beaming with delight. He practically skipped towards the girl's bed and wrapped her up in the biggest hug!

"She likes you!" Max grinned. "She really likes you!"

"HUH?!" Tayla couldn't believe this. The horrible interrogation! The awkward questions?! They were signs of affection from the woman?! "S-she likes me?!"

"Of course!" He cried. "I could tell! She _adores_ you! You have no idea how happy this makes me, after all the stuff with Kai!" Max planted a small peck on the cheek of the bewildered girl. Her fingers gently grazed her cheek, watching her soldier boy walk away not knowing of the valiant path he would walk. "I'll come back this afternoon, ok?"

"Ok…" She waved him off. "Goodbye…" And he was off.

… Maybe dealing with his pushy mother was worth his warmth…

* * *

A clash of blades came down on him, wiping out his source of power. His Black Dranzer was finally slain and the world was at peace again. He picked up his blade, wondering, what went wrong?

_You were supposed to be strong! _

He and the Black Bird failed to follow the path of victory and fell in a spiral of shame. Arrogance, pride and greed had torn them apart. The separated themselves from the others… The ones who were _truly _worthy of his dedication. And maybe even his love… A picture of snow-white loveliness crossed his vision, clouding his heart with misery.

And now the ice was ready to remove the burden of emotions from him. He wouldn't have to do the labour by himself anymore.

"Kai! Kai!" His name had been called out. "Take my hand!"

They wanted to save him. After all the things he had done. As soon as his loved ones voices touched his ears, he had learned an important lesson. One that would stick in his memory, possibly for the rest of his life…

He was _loved_…

These people cared about him. Not like his Grandfather. He only cared about his talents and nothing else. The only thing Voltaire would have missed was Kai's raw power.

He wouldn't miss _Kai,_ Kai himself.

But the Bladebreakers did. The people he absolutely couldn't stand. The team had sullied his heart with a fungus of affection and devotion he thought he could never return. But now his beating aorta was covered with the green moss, warming his once cold insides.

And he never even returned these feelings of friendship and trust.

For this great offence, there was nothing else he could do…

"I'm sorry…" But for the first time, he uttered these words.

And suddenly the arms of cold pathos released and flung him back to his rightful place among his team…

* * *

_That was pitifully short. But hopefully it will make up for my long absence. Again I am sorry for the long wait. Exams and such have been keeping me crazy busy! But I will get to work on this! I swear I will not leave this story unfinished. Even if the people who were reading this have lost interest. _

Au revoir my readers, until next time!


End file.
